Monster
by summer dash
Summary: Pemuda itu memandang gadis didepannya dengan getir. Ia tidak pantas untuk memiliki gadis ini, meskipun Sasori bersumpah bahwa ia rela menukar segalanya untuk bersama dengan sang gadis musim semi. Ia menutup matanya pedih, lagi pula gadis itu tidak mungkin mencintainya, mencintai seorang monster yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya. for ALM II (quotes). 3 chapter update sekaligus.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**MONSTER**

**AU, Lil bit Gore inside, Rated M just for the Theme**

_Dedicated for event ALM II_

**Idea by Mine, Story by Iris (taintedIris)**

**Theme: Quote**

"_The greatest pain to me, is the fact that you became the same as them and turn your backs against me." ―BigBang_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, hal yang tak lazim jika disaat seperti itu kau justru melihat seorang anak kecil, berusia sekitar 6 tahun, berjalan sendirian tanpa kehadiran seorang pendamping. Hal itu lah yang menyebabkan beberapa pasang mata melihat dengan heran saat seorang bocah berambut merah berjalan sendirian ditengah kota pada jam-jam seperti ini. Seorang wanita paruh baya memutuskan untuk membawa bocah laki-laki─ yang dirasanya tersesat itu ke kantor polisi, saat tiba-tiba ia sadar bahwa sosok anak laki-laki berambut merah itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Sasori, sang bocah berambut merah memutuskan untuk berjalan di lorong-lorong perkotaan, tempat yang menurutnya cocok bagi orang-orang sepertinya. Tubuh anak laki-laki itu terdiam saat tanpa sengaja indra penciumannya merasakan aroma seorang anak perempuan. Rasa penasaran membuatnya mendekati ke arah aroma itu berasal, kepala mungilnya itu tertekuk ke samping saat melihat sesosok gadis kecil sedang meringkuk ketakutan di sudut lorong, dekat tong-tong tempat sampah berada.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori pada gadis kecil itu. Sasori bisa melihat jika tubuh gadis itu sedikit tersentak saat mendengarkan suaranya. Takut-takut sang gadis kecil mengangkat wajahnya, menunjukkan bola mata berwarna viridian miliknya yang memancarkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Nampak lelehan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Hiks… a… aku tersesat," jawabnya tergugu. Tubuh Sasori menegang saat ia merasakan kehadiran sosok sejenisnya, ia mengedarkan pandangan matanya dan menyadari bahwa sosok itu berada cukup jauh dari mereka, tapi tetap saja ia merasa khawatir. ia melirik ke arah sekitarnya dengan gelisah. Tatapan Sasori kembali ke gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang kini dilihatnya semakin meringkuk ketakutan, entah mengapa ia merasa peduli pada gadis kecil ini.

"Namaku Sasori, aku akan mengantarmu," putusnya mantap. Gadis kecil itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan perlahan.

"Be… benarkah? _Arigatou_!" ujar gadis kecil itu dengan penuh harap. Mungkin bocah kecil berambut merah yang ada dihadapannya benar-benar bisa mengantarnya. "Ah iya, namaku Sakura," ujar Sakura dengan riang, Sasori tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Bocah kecil itu melihat ke arah sekitarnya sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang gadis kecil yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum. Saat ini Sasori bagaikan pangeran berkuda putih yang menolongnya─ yang ia ibaratkan sebagai seorang putri seperti di buku cerita yang sering ibunya bacakan sebelum ia tidur. "Apakah kau tahu rumahku dimana?"

"Hm! Aku bisa tahu dimana rumahmu dengan penciumanku. Nanti kau naik saja diatas punggungku," ujar Sasori dengan yakin. Sakura baru saja membuka mulutnya, ingin menanyakan maksud perkataan Sasori saat tiba-tiba dilihatnya tubuh Sasori mulai dipenuhi dengan tulisan-tulisan rune kuno.

Mata gadis kecil itu terbelalak saat sebuah sayap berwarna hitam pekat terbentang lebar di punggung Sasori. Mata Sasori yang Sakura yakini tadinya berwarna karamel pun telah berubah warna menjadi kuning yang menyala di kegelapan malam, seperti mata kucing. Sakura mundur ketakutan saat melihat tanduk muncul di kepala Sasori, tanduk yang berwarna merah sama seperti warna rambut sang bocah lelaki.

"Ayo naik!" ujar Sasori sambil membelakangi tubuh Sakura, ia memutuskan untuk segera mengantar Sakura dengan cepat, sebelum sosok yang dirasakan kehadirannya muncul dihadapan mereka. Sasori membalikkan badannya, heran akan Sakura yang tak kunjung naik ke atas punggungnya, saat itu lah ia melihat Sakura yang sudah mundur ketakutan karena melihat perubahan sosoknya. "Apakah kau takut padaku? Aku janji aku tidak akan memakanmu," ujar Sasori dengan suara yang serak. Sakura sedikit bergidik saat mendengar perubahan suara Sasori, akan tetapi saat melihat raut wajah Sasori ia berusaha memberanikan dirinya. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati sosok Sasori , ragu-ragu ia menyentuh tanduk yang ada di kepala Sasori, ia sedikit berjengit saat merasakan bahwa tanduk itu memiliki tekstur yang keras dan dingin─ hampir sama seperti tekstur batang besi.

"Apakah kau _monster_?" sebuah pertanyaan polos terlontar dari bibir gadis kecil itu. Sakura mengedipkan matanya saat melihat Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya, secara tidak langsung mengiyakan pertanyaannya. "Tandukmu hanya satu?" tanya Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya saat menyadari bahwa tanduk Sasori hanya berada di sisi kepala bagian kanannya.

Sasori segera mengacak-acak rambut berwarna merah miliknya agar menutupi tanduk yang ada di kepalanya "Ayo naik ke atas punggungku, kita akan terbang menuju rumahmu," ujar Sasori sambil menunjukkan senyumnya. Sakura menunjukkan wajah yang tertarik saat Sasori mengatakan mendengar perkataan Sasori.

Dengan semangat gadis kecil itu segera melompat ke punggung pemuda yang tubuhnya hanya lebih tinggi satu inci darinya. Ia sangat gembira membayangkan bahwa ia akan kembali ke rumahnya dengan segera, bahkan ia akan terbang! Sakura berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia akan menceritakan pengalamannya malam ini pada teman-temannya, ia yakin mereka semua akan merasa iri padanya. Saking gembiranya ia bahkan melupakan bahwa Sasori belum menjawab pertanyaannya mengenai tanduknya sama sekali.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit bagi Sasori untuk sampai ke rumah Sakura. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk melacak keberadaan rumah gadis itu, mengingat menurutnya Sakura memiliki aroma yang tajam. Rumah Sakura berada di pinggiran kota, sebuah rumah mungil bertipe _western_ dengan halaman depan yang tidak terlalu besar. Dengan perlahan, ia menurunkan tubuh Sakura dari punggungnya. Sasori sedikit terentak saat menyadari bahwa dari rumah Sakura tak hannya tercium aroma tubuh gadis kecil itu, tapi juga aroma yang selalu ia hindari sejak ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kaumnya, aroma para _hunter_. Dengan segera Sasori mengembalikan sosoknya ke bentuk manusia miliknya, ia bahkan tak memperhatikan Sakura yang memandang takjub pada sosok dirinya.

"Bagaimana caranya kau melakukan itu?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengedipkan matanya, gadis kecil itu nampaknya merasa kagum pada Sasori yang dengan mudahnya dapat menghilangkan sayapnya dan kembali ke sosok manusianya.

"Aku hanya perlu berkonsentrasi," ujar Sasori. Bocah kecil itu merasa lega saat ia tak mendapati hawa keberadaan kedua orang tua sang gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu.

"Apakah kau bisa mengajakku terbang lagi besok?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Aku tidak tahu…"

"Eh... kenapa? Apakah aku berat sekali?" Sakura menunjukkan raut wajah bersalah dan khawatir secara bersamaan. Teman di TK nya mengatakan bahwa ia gemuk, jadi gadis kecil itu berpikir mungkin itu alasan mengapa Sasori tak mau lagi mengajaknya terbang.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku tidak tahu apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi besok. Aku harus pergi," ujar Sasori sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apakah rumahmu jauh sekali?"tanya Sakura, ia beranggapan bahwa itu adalah alasan yang membuat Sasori harus pergi.

"Aku tidak tahu… aku tidak punya rumah..."

"Tapi kau bilang kau akan pergi?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Aku selalu pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya," jelas Sasori. "Aku harus menghindari mereka," tambahnya pelan sehingga Sakura tak bisa mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal di besmen rumahku saja! _Kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ sudah tidak menggunakannya lagi untuk menyimpan barang-barang. Kami sudah membangun sebuah gudang yang sangat besar di samping rumah," ujar gadis kecil itu dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Ia menawarkan_ basement_ tak terpakai di rumahnya untuk ditempati Sasori, teman barunya yang merangkap sebagai pangeran penolongnya.

"Aku tid─"

"Kumohon! Aku… aku tidak ingin kau pergi. Aku akan memberimu makan! Aku janji! Aku yakin _kaa-san_ tidak akan tahu, aku pernah memelihara kuro di besmen, dan _kaa-san_ tidak tahu, tapi… tapi kuro sudah mati hueeeeee," Sakura tiba-tiba menangis, ia teringat akan nasib kuro, kucing terlantar yang ia pelihara secara rahasia di _basement_ rumahnya, mengingat orang tuanya tidak pernah mengijinkannya untuk memelihara hewan di rumah.

"Ah… uh… aku tahu, aku akan tinggal di basement rumahmu," ujar Sasori yang gelagapan karena Sakura tiba-tiba menangis dengan kencang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar, air mata bahkan telah menghilang dari pipi ranumnya.

"Uh… iya…"

"Aku sayang Sasori!" Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasori dengan gembira, ia tidak menyadari bahwa wajah Sasori kini tengah memerah karena perbuatannya. Sasori tahu bahwa keputuan yang ia ambil salah, hidup satu atap dengan _hunter_ hanya akan membahayakannya dan _hunter_ itu sendiri, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sakura, ia tak ingin membuat teman barunya itu menangis dan bersedih.

**-MONSTER-**

Sasori sebenarnya menyukai tempat barunya. Meskipun itu _basement_ tapi cukup membuatnya nyaman. Tak seperti _basement_ kebanyakan yang biasanya digunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan barang, _basement_ ini justru nampak seperti sebuah kamar yang diperuntukkan bagi para tamu, karena nyatanya pada basement itu terdapat sebuah ranjang tak terpakai dan sebuah toilet yang untungnya masih dialiri air. Sasori sudah tinggal ditempat ini selama tiga hari. Di siang hingga sore hari Sakura akan datang dan mengajaknya bermain, mengingat pada saat itu kedua orang tua Sakura pergi bekerja. Terkadang mereka bermain rumah-rumahan─

"Sasori_-kun_ menjadi ayahnya, lalu aku menjadi ibunya. Usagi akan menjadi anak kita," ujar Sakura mengajak Sasori bermain rumah-rumahan. Sasori hanya mengernyitkan dahinya saat dilihatnya Sakura sedang berpura-pura menyuapi Usagi, boneka kelinci miliknya.

"_Tou-san_! Kau harusnya bekerja!" ujar Sakura saat ia mendapati Sasori hanya terdiam menatapnya.

─atau bermain sang putri dan pangeran.

"Sasori_-kun_, kau harus melawan mereka sebelum datang menyelamatkanku!"

"Kenapa aku harus menyelamatkanmu?" tanya Sasori tak mengerti, ia bingung apa yang haris diselamatkannya, toh Sakura hanya dikelilingi oleh boneka-boneka miliknya yang berwarna merah muda.

"Karena mereka jahat Sasori_-kun_! Sebagai pangeranku kau harus menyelamatkanku!" ujar gadis kecil itu sambil bersedekap dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Setelah itu kau baru menciumku, pangeran harus selalu mencium putrinya," pipi Sasori merona merah saat mendengar perkataan teman barunya itu. "Kau akan menyelamatkanku bukan?"

"Uh… tentu…"

"Bagus! Setelah itu kau harus menciumku!"

Wajah Sasori memerah saat mengingat bahwa siang tadi ia harus mati-matian meyakinkan gadis kecil itu bahwa ciuman sang pangeran pada putri hanya di pipinya, butuh waktu setengah jam baginya untuk melakukannya mengingat Sakura bersikeras bahwa sang pangeran selalu mencium sang putri di bibirnya. Sasori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia harus bersikap biasa mengingat malam ini ia berjanji untuk mengajak Sakura terbang saat kedua orang tuanya telah tertidur.

Sasori sedang berpikir akan membawa Sakura kemana saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang, ribuan huruf rune kuno mulai menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Ia pernah mengalami saat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat dimana ia mulai merasakan hawa pembunuh dari seorang _hunter_ yang sengaja mengaktifkan auranya.

.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kizashi saat mendapati istrinya tengah menghela nafas di depan pintu kamar anaknya.

"Aku baru saja menidurkan Sakura, aku heran malam ini ia susah sekali untuk ditidurkan. Ia berkata bahwa ia memiliki janji untuk terbang bersama temannya saat ini," ujar Mebuki sambil menemani suaminya yang sedang menuju ke ruang keluarga.

"Terbang?"

"Tak usah kau pikirkan, mungkin ia hanya berkhayal sepeti biasanya," ujar Mebuki menenangkan suaminya.

"Ah, apakah kau sudah berhasil menanyai Sakura mengenai siapa yang membawanya kembali saat tersesat kemarin?"

"Seperti biasanya, dia hanya berkata bahwa seorang pangeran telah menolongnya," ujar Mebuki sambil tersenyum geli.

"Pangeran huh? Sebaiknya kau mulai berhenti menceritakan kisah-kisah dongeng padanya, itu hanya akan merusak otaknya" omel Kizashi pelan.

"Hahaha katakan aja jika kau takut bahwa putri tercintamu akan dibawa pergi oleh pangerannya," goda istrinya.

"Hah, kita lihat saja nanti jika ada pangeran yang berani menghadapi raja bengis ini!"

"Hahahahahahaha," tawa Mebuki menggema di rumah mereka. "Kau akan _melakukannya _lagi malam ini?" tawa Mebuki berhenti saat menyadari pakaian yang tengah digunakan suaminya.

"Hm, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini banyak yang berkeliaran… aku khawatir," jawab Kizashi.

"_Souka_… kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu saat mendapati Kizashi yang sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kau tahu dimana pisau perak ku?"

"Uhm, kalau tidak salah masih berada di _basement_, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu," ujar Mebuki sambil beranjak menuju ke _basement_ rumah mereka.

"Aku akan menemanimu."

**-MONSTER-**

Sepasang suami isteri Haruno itu sedikit berjengit heran mendapati pintu menuju _basement _tidak terkunci, padahal seingat mereka beberapa hari yang lalu mereka mengunci pintu itu, setelah mendapati Sakura diam-diam memelihara kucing di sana. Dan yang membuat mereka lebih terkejut lagi adalah karena lampu _basement _tersebut menyala.

"Seingatku aku sudah mengunci pintu _basement_ dan mematikan lampu. Apa kau yang menyalakannya, Kizashi?" tanya Mebuki dengan kebingungan yang terdengar jelas dari suaranya. Suaminya menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah yang terakhir kali kemari itu kau?"

Sepasang suami istri itu bertukar pandang dengan raut wajah bingung yang nampak pada wajah keduanya. Pasti ini ulah Sakura _lagi._

"Ya sudah. Ayo segera ambil perlengkapanmu. Aku yakin ini pasti ulah Sakura." ujar Mebuki sambil mendesah pelan. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sakura membuka pintu itu padahal sebelumnya ia yakin sekali ia sudah menguncinya dan menyembunyikan kuncinya di lemari pakaiannya. Kizashi yang nampaknya mengetahui pemikiran sang istri pun menyeringai kecil.

"Jangan salahkan dia. Mau bagaimana pun juga dia adalah Haruno."

Mebuki melirik suaminya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Justru itu yang kutakutkan."

Sang suami tertawa sejenak sebelum ia pun berjalan menuruni tangga, diikuti oleh sang istri yang berjalan di belakang. Langkah Kizashi terhenti ketika mendengar suara aneh dari dasar tangga.

"Kau dengar itu?"

Mebuki pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia nampaknya memang sedaritadi sudah waspada sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya pada tangga pertama. Firasatnya mengatakan saat ini mereka sedang berada dalam situasi yang kurang bagus.

Apa yang sebenarnya Sakura simpan di sini?

Kizashi melangkahkan kakinya dengan begitu pelan, hingga rasanya kakinya seperti tidak menapak di atas tangga berlapiskan marmer tersebut.

Kegelapanlah yang mereka lihat ketika mereka semakin mendekati dasar tangga, serta suara geraman rendah yang terdengar di sana. Kizashi pun menyalakan sakelar lampu untuk dapat melihat _basement _rumahnya dengan jelas.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati sesosok bocah dengan huruf-huruf _rune _disekujur tubuhnya yang tengah mengerang lemah. Sayap berbulu hitam pekat membentang begitu lebar. Kuku-kuku jari bocah berambut merah tersebut memanjang. Tanduk berwarna semerah darah nampak keluar dari sisi kepalanya.

Dan bocah itu berbalik, menampilkan kepada sepasang suami itu sepasang bola mata berwarna kuning cerah yang berkilat penuh nafsu akan darah. Nafas bocah lelaki itu tersengal-sengal. Mulutnya menggeram lemah.

Kizashi mendecih dan mengambil peralatan tajam apapun yang berada di sana dengan segera. Ia pun menahan pergerakan sang bocah iblis dengan besi yang berada di kedua tangannya sembari melirik ke arah sang istri yang berdiri ketakutan tak jauh dari sana.

"Mebuki, lari!"

Namun baru saja wanita itu akan berlari, bocah iblis itu dengan kecepatan kilat menggunakan tongkat besi yang menahan tubuhnya untuk melompat dan menangkap pergerakan wanita yang baru saja menginjak tangga pertama.

Manik mata _viridian _Kizashi terbelalak lebar mendengar suara jeritan Mebuki serta sang bocah iblis yang kini menancapkan giginya pada leher wanita itu.

"MEBUKIIIIIIIIIII!"

**-MONSTER-**

Kedua bola mata _viridian _itu terbuka tatkala terbayang dalam mimpinya wajah sang pangeran berambut merah yang menunggunya di _basement _malam itu. Sekejap tubuh mungilnya langsung beranjak dari kasur empuk dengan sprai berwarna merah muda bercorak kupu-kupu berwarna-warninya. Rasa kantuk yang sebelumnya menyerang kedua mata lenyap seketika ketika melihat jarum jam pada jam di atas meja tidurnya menunjuk ke arah angka dua dini hari.

"Celaka, Sasori_-kun_ pasti sudah menungguku!" pekik gadis itu kepada udara di depannya.

Buru-buru ia ambil jaket bulu-bulu dengan boneka kelinci pada sisi dadanya yang tergantung di dekat pintu serta mengenakan sandal berwarna merah mudanya. Ia buka pelan-pelan pintu kamarnya, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun karena takut akan membangunkan kedua orangtuanya. Masih teringat oleh dirinya peringatan sang ibu untuk menyuruhnya tidur beberapa jam yang lalu dan tawa kecil wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu tatkala Sakura bersikeras untuk tidak tidur karena ia ingin terbang bersama Sasori malam ini.

Bibir mungilnya mengerucut sebal.

'Kenapa sih _Kaa-san_ tidak percaya padaku?'―batinnya sembari melirik ke arah kanan dan kirinya ketika pintu di depannya telah terbuka sempurna tanpa menimbulkan suara. Senyuman terlihat pada wajahnya.

'Aman!' ujarnya dalam hati lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, kemudian menutup pintu di depannya sama pelannya seperti saat ia membukanya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan dengan tatapan waswas. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke arah kanan dan kiri sesekali, mengantisipasi kemunculan orangtuanya saat ia sedang berusaha kabur menuju _basement _tempat Sasori telah menunggunya. Nampak keringat dingin mengucur pada pelipisnya karena tegang. Beruntung kedua orangtuanya selalu membiarkan rumahnya selalu diterangi lampu sehingga ia tidak akan kesulitan untuk berjalan. Kalau rumahnya gelap ia tidak mungkin bisa mengendap-endap seperti ini.

Dan sampailah ia pada sebuah pintu dari kayu _mahogany _tebal yang membatasi dirinya dengan sebuah tangga berbentuk spiral yang mengarah menuju tempat Sasori tinggal. Sakura sekali lagi melirik ke arah kanan kirinya. Rasa takut dan tegang ia rasakan ketika memikirkan bayang-bayang _Kaa-san_ ataupun _Tou-san_ nya mendapati kenakalannya mengendap-endap ke _basement _tengah malam begini.

Buru-buru ia tepis bayangan wajah marah kedua orangtuanya dan membuka pintu yang ia takutkan terkunci. Dan sepasang manik hijau anggurnya terbelalak mendapati pintu di depannya terbuka sedikit setelah ia putar grendel pintunya.

Sebuah lengkungan manis kembali terbentuk.

'_Bingo!'_ batinnya senang sambil membuka pintu di depannya lebih lebar lagi.

Dan kegelapan adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat di depannya. Kemungkinan besar Sasori sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu, atau kedua orangtuanya telah mematikannya sebelum mengunci pintu dari luar. Sakura sedikit panik memikirkan _Kaa-san _ataupun _Tou-san _mungkin sudah mengetahui Sakura menyimpan Sasori di sana, namun Sakura buru-buru menggeleng kepalanya untuk menepis pemikirannya tadi.

'Tidak mungkin! Kalau memang ketahuan pasti _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san _sudah mencecariku dengan berbagai ceramah sedaritadi dan tidak akan membiarkan aku tidur sampai aku meminta maaf kepada mereka.' batin Sakura. Refleks kepalanya terangguk dengan tangan yang memegangi dagunya. Manik mata yang selalu terlihat jenaka itu kini memicing dengan serius, mengikuti pemikirannya yang dalam menurutnya.

Sakura pun berjalan menuruni tangga di depannya tanpa perlu menyalakan lampu, sebelum ia menutup kembali pintu bercat putih susu itu dan memastikan tak ada orang yang melihat gerak-geriknya. Kedua kakinya menapaki satu demi satu tangga dengan tepat. Ia sudah terlalu hapal dengan tangga-tangga berlapiskan ubin marmer tersebut karena ia memang sering menghabiskan waktu di _basement _ini.

Tanpa sengaja indera penciumannya menangkap bau anyir yang menyerbak di udara. Sakura sontak menutup hidungnya, tak kuat dengan bau yang mendadak masuk ke dalam alat pernapasannya.

'Apa Sasori_-kun _memakan ikan?' tanya Sakura dalam hati tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya yang lain meraba tembok di dekatnya, jaga-jaga agar ia tidak terjatuh jika ia salah menginjak dalam kegelapan seperti ini.

Semakin ia turun, bau amis itu semakin menguar tajam, membuat dasar perut Sakura seperti terkocok-kocok karena mual. Dan semakin ia turun ke bawah, semakin pekat penglihatannya karena tak ada sumber cahaya di sana. Jantung mungil gadis itu mulai berdentum panik.

'Apa Sasori tidak ada di sana?'―Ia menenggak ludah yang tersangkut di kerongkongan dengan gugup.

_Claak!_

Suara sandal yang menginjak sesuatu yang basah adalah bunyi yang pertama kali ia dengar ketika kaki mungilnya berpijak pada dasar tangga di belakangnya, serta bunyi krasak-krusuk dan bunyi lecap tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Bulu romanya meremang, serta rasa mual semakin terasa tatkala bau anyir itu tercium makin tajam, seakan hanya bau itulah yang memenuhi udara.

_Thud!_

Kedua bahu Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika suara seperti benda yang terjatuh terdengar olehnya, padahal ia sama sekali tidak menabrak apapun. Kaki mungilnya refleks bergerak mundur, menimbulkan bunyi yang ditimbulkan kakinya sebelumnya.

Dan iris _viridian _itu terbelalak mendapati sepasang mata berwarna kuning menyala yang memandanginya di kepekatan ruangan _basement _tersebut. Mata itu terlihat begitu dingin dan menusuk. Dan jika tatapan memang bisa membunuh, ia pastilah sudah dijemput oleh malaikat pencabut nyawa sedaritadi. Kedua bibir mungil Sakura terbuka dengan kedua tangan yang bergetar hebat.

Kedua mata itu…

"Sa-Sasori..._-kun_?" cicit Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar. Nafasnya tercekat mendengar suara berupa pergerakan yang ditimbulkan oleh makluk asing yang dari matanya saja dapat Sakura kenali, karena beberapa hari sebelumnya ia pernah melihat mata itu.

Tubuhnya bergerak mundur seiring gerakan si pemilik mata kuning yang berjalan semakin mendekat. Dan tanpa sengaja tangannya yang sedaritadi meraba dinding menekan sakelar lampu di sana, membuat kegelapan itu lenyap karena cahaya lampu.

Yang berikutnya Sakura lihat membuat detak jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

Di depannya berdiri, sesosok pemuda berambut merah bata yang kini basah dibanjiri darah. Sepasang sayap berbulu hitam pekat membentang di sisi kiri dan kanan pemuda itu, serta jejak-jejak huruf _rune _melingkupi sekujur tubuh lelaki itu. Sepasang matanya yang nampak bagaikan mata kucing terbelalak lebar melihat sosok merah muda di depannya. Kedua tangannya yang memerah karena darah mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

"Sa-Sakura…?!" ujar lelaki itu serak.

Namun bukanlah hal itu yang membuat seluruh perhatian Sakura tersita, melainkan potongan-potongan tak bernyawa yang berceceran di lantai marmer _basement _rumahnya, pun genangan darah yang membanjiri lantai itu dengan warna merah pekat.

Tubuh gadis kecil itu terpaku saat melihat dua kepala manusia yang bentuknya tak utuh lagi terbujur kaku di atas lantai.

Kedua kaki mungil Sakura melemas. Tubuhnya tanpa sadar terduduk di atas lantai, membuatnya berjengit kaget mendapati sesuatu yang basah di bawahnya.

Kedua tangannya terangkat di depan matanya, membuat kedua manik _viridian _itu semakin terbelalak lebar sampai-sampai bisa keluar dari rongga matanya, ketika mendapati cairan pekat berwarna _crimson _pada kedua telapak tangannya. Bau amis tertangkap oleh organ pernapasannya yang tadi sempat lumpuh sejenak.

"Sa-Sakura …"

Suara serak itu seakan tak terdengar oleh telinga Sakura. Karena pada detik berikutnya suara jeritan pilu terlepas dari kerongkongan gadis itu serta kepekatan yang memenuhi penglihatan Sakura setelahnya.

**-MONSTER-**

Kedua manik _viridian _itu menatap kosong ke arah kumpulan anak-anak seusianya yang tengah bermain bersama dengan girang. Dagunya ia senderkan pada tempurung lututnya dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk kedua kaki yang terlipat di depan matanya. Tubuhnya bergoyang dan bergetar sendiri tanpa sanggup ia kendalikan.

Sudah dua bulan semenjak peristiwa pembantaian di kediaman Haruno. Kasus itu akhirnya diputuskan merupakan kasus mutilasi yang memang akhir-akhir ini merajalela di kota kecil tersebut. Dan setelah itu Sakura dibawa ke panti asuhan karena ia tak memiliki sanak keluarga lain selain orangtuanya yang sekarang telah tiada.

Gadis mungil yang sebelumnya selalu ceria itu berubah menjadi gadis pemurung dan suram. Tawa riangnya yang dulu selalu menggema kini tak terdengar lagi, pun tatapan matanya yang selalu berbinar menjadi kosong dan tak bercahaya seperti sebelumnya. Kini Sakura sering menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di pojok ruangan mengamati anak-anak lain yang tertawa bersama, membiarkan dirinya terkungkung dalam kegelapan sendirian.

Tidak-tidak, bukannya anak-anak itu tidak mengajaknya bermain, hanya saja mereka telah mencoba beberapa kali namun gadis gula kapas itu tak pernah memberikan respon sama sekali terhadap penawaran mereka. Dan mereka akhirnya lelah untuk mencoba dan membiarkan kawan baru mereka itu sendirian.

Dan sejak saat itu sosok bermata kuning itu tak nampak lagi batang hidungnya. Yang Sakura ingat, saat membuka matanya yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sesosok pria berusia empat puluh tahunan memakai seragam polisi yang menatapnya khawatir, serta sesosok wanita berpakaian serba putih dengan topi berlambangkan tanda tambah berwarna merah di tengahnya. Dan saat polisi berambut gelap itu mengajukan pertanyaan padanya, entah kenapa mulutnya tak mau membuka. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya atau pun sesekali hanya diam ketika para perawat mengajaknya bicara.

Kedua iris hijau anggurnya menatap ke udara dengan tatapan kosong.

Pandangannya menangkap sesosok gadis seumuran dengannya yang terjatuh ketika sedang berlari mengejar kawannya. Gadis itu nampak mengerang kesakitan dan mulai terisak sembari memegangi lututnya yang dihiasi oleh setetes dua tetes likuid berwarna merah pekat. Bola matanya seketika terbelalak. Rasa terkocok-kocok menyinggahi perutnya yang baru saja terisi dengan dua potong roti panggang dengan ham dan telur serta segelas susu putih yang ia santap untuk sarapan pagi.

"Hoeek!"

Tangan kanannya berusaha menutup mulutnya yang kini mengeluarkan potongan-potongan makanannya yang belum sempat tercerna untuk keluar dari mulutnya, namun gagal, karena justru semakin banyak yang keluar dari rongga mungil itu.

"Hoeekkk!"

Tangannya yang lain mencengkeram perutnya yang masih terasa begitu mual. Perhatian teman-temannya yang sebelumnya tertuju kepada si gadis yang terluka kini teralihkan menuju sosok gadis merah muda yang sebelumnya terduduk diam di pojokan. Salah satu dari mereka langsung berlari mencari ibu asuh mereka.

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian sesosok wanita berusia lima puluh tahunan berjalan menghampiri Sakura dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh dan kekhawatiran yang nampak jelas pada wajahnya yang mulai keriput. Wanita itu menjongkokkan tubuhnya di belakang Sakura dan mengusap punggung gadis mungil yang bergetar tersebut.

"Sakura-_chan, _kau kenapa? Apa kau masuk angin? Ayo keluarkan, jangan ditahan lagi."

"Hoeeekk!"

Kumpulan anak-anak kecil itu berdiri terdiam melihat pemandangan di depan mereka dengan ngeri, karena sedaritadi gadis merah muda itu tak hentinya mengeluarkan cairan berwarna kuning kehijauan berbau asam beserta potongan makanan yang tak tercerna dari mulutnya. Bahkan beberapa anak langsung merasa mual melihat pemandangan tersebut dan buru-buru memasuki rumah mereka. Beberapa anak menutup hidungnya karena mencium bau tak sedap yang memenuhi udara yang mereka hirup.

Manik mata itu berkaca-kaca, antara nyeri dan pahit yang ia rasakan pada pangkal tenggorokannya. Dan kembali pandangannya menangkap likuid merah yang masih membekas pada lutut si anak yang terduduk tak jauh di depannya.

Kembali rasa mual menyerang perutnya.

"Hoeekkk!"

**-MONSTER-**

Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas setelah beberapa saat yang lalu ia mengeluarkan semua yang berada dalam perut kecilnya. Kini ia telah berganti pakaian dan membersihkan tubuhnya yang terkena cairan muntahnya sendiri. Sang ibu asuh nampak tengah menyisir helai-helai pendek merah muda milik Sakura sembari menatap punggung gadis itu dengan cemas.

Dua bulan sudah sejak bagian kepolisian mengantarkan gadis merah muda ini ke rumahnya. Dan rasa iba langsung menyergap dalam kalbunya tatkala mendengar penuturan sang polisi mengenai keadaan gadis berambut permen kapas tersebut. Melihat kematian kedua orangtuanya di depan mata, apalagi kematian tersebut bukanlah kematian yang normal―mutilasi―membuat wanita paruh baya itu langsung menyayangi sosok mungil yang nampaklah begitu rapuh sehabis keluar dari rumah sakit untuk menjalani tes psikologi dan tes-tes lainnya yang membuat kantung mata nampak samar di bawah manik mata _viridian _gadis itu.

Haruno Sakura, namanya. Anak tunggal dari pasangan keluarga Haruno yang cukup terkenal di kota kecil itu, mengingat pasangan Haruno adalah pasangan yang amat murah hati dan selalu menolong sesamanya yang membutuhkan. Ia ingat, pasangan ini pernah datang ke rumahnya dua kali untuk memberikan sumbangan demi kelangsungan rumah asuh miliknya yang bisa dibilang tidak besar ini.

Itu sebabnya ia memutuskan untuk menerima Sakura di sini dan mengasuhnya dengan rasa sayang yang sama besarnya dengan rasa sayang yang ia berikan pada anak asuhnya yang lain.

Namun nampaknya kondisi kejiwaan Sakura tidaklah stabil semenjak peristiwa itu. Kerap kali ia mendapati Sakura menjerit histeris dalam tidurnya di tengah malam, mendapati tatapan ketakutan yang amatlah jelas dari manik _viridian_-nya yang terbelalak lebar, serta tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat dan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya yang pucat.

Ataupun tingkah aneh Sakura yang kadang selalu melihat ke arah kanan dan kirinya, seakan-akan ia diawasi oleh seseorang. Dan Sakura tak pernah sekalipun terlihat mengobrol dengan anak asuhnya. Ia selalu memilih makan sendirian di pojok ruang makan, itupun kadang ia tidak menyentuh makanannya dan pergi entah kemana. Dan anak asuhnya yang lain dengan senang hati akan menyentuh jatah makan Sakura yang belum tersentuh oleh pemiliknya.

Dan tatapan mata Sakura, begitu kosong dan suram, seakan tak ada cahaya kehidupan di dalamnya. Ia tentu mengerti dengan rasa sedih yang pastinya gadis itu rasakan ketika melihat peristiwa mengerikan itu di depan matanya, namun tetap saja rasanya ada yang janggal dari tatapan gadis itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya membuat gadis itu ketakutan?

Dan setelah peristiwa beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika gadis itu muntah tanpa sebab. Ia sudah beberapa kali mengecek suhu tubuh gadis mungil itu, namun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak panas seperti yang ia duga. Pada awalnya ia berpikiran bahwa Sakura masuk angin karena kurang tidur dan sering melewatkan waktu makannya, namun melihat potongan-potongan makanan yang gadis mungil itu keluarkan tadi serta suhu tubuh normal Sakura membuatnya semakin cemas.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di malam itu?

Gerakan menyisir rambutnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara bel pintu yang berbunyi. Ia pun menundukkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan si gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, walau tubuhnya masih bergetar pelan.

"Obaa-_chan _akan membuka pintu, ya? Sakura-_chan _bisa 'kan menunggu di sini sebentar?"

Namun Sakura diam saja. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada wajah wanita di depannya yang memberikan senyum lemah setelah menghela nafas sejenak. Wanita bersurai hitam keputihan itu pun kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, sebelum sejenak ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang tak bergeming dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan si gadis merah muda itu untuk melihat tamunya yang menunggu di depan sana.

Wanita itu tak menyadari sedaritadi tatapan kosong Sakura mengikuti pergerakannya sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang di balik pintu. Perlahan, tangan mungil Sakura meraih sisir berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di meja, dan dengan sisir itu ia merapikan rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah. Pandangan matanya kembali tertuju ke arah bayangannya di cermin rias.

**-MONSTER-**

Suara bel itu kembali menggema diiringi langkahnya yang tergopoh-gopoh, menimbulkan suara sedikit gaduh karena kakinya yang terbungkus sandal rumah beradu dengan lantai dari kayu di bawahnya. Air mukanya nampak gelisah, takut kalau ternyata tamunya sudah menunggu di depan pintu sedaritadi tanpa ia sadari.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, ia pun menggeser benda yang menjadi pembatas antara dunia luar dan rumahnya, untuk mendapati sesosok lelaki dengan rambut keperakannya yang melawan gravitasi berdiri di depannya dengan buku bersampul oranye di depan wajahnya yang sebagiannya tertutup masker. Dan buku itu langsung tersingkir dari wajahnya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu di depannya.

"Ah. Apa benar ini adalah Panti Asuhan Tsubaki?" suara berat dan sedikit serak terdengar dari balik masker hitam lelaki itu.

Sang ibu asuh pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan mata antara bingung dan aneh, karena seingatnya hari ini ia membuat janji dengan seorang wanita berusia dua puluh tujuh tahunan, alih-alih pemuda yang entah berapa umurnya yang berdiri di depannya dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Bisa ia tebak lelaki ini membentuk senyuman yang tertutup maskernya.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan lelaki di depannya.

"Ah ya benar. Silahkan masuk, kita bisa berbicara dengan lebih nyaman di dalam." tawar wanita itu sembari menyingkirkan tubuhnya ke arah kiri agar lelaki berambut keperakan itu bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan anggukanlah yang ia terima. Lelaki itu pun memasuki rumah bergaya jepang kuno itu, membuka sepatunya dan mengenakan alas rumah yang tersedia di rak sepatu.

Wanita bersurai hitam keputihan itu menuntun lelaki itu menuju ruang tamu rumahnya yang memang khusus untuk tamu yang datang hanya sekedar untuk mengadopsi anak ataupun ingin memberikan sumbangan. Lelaki berambut perak itu tanpa perlu repot mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di atas sofa berwarna gading yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Kalau anda bisa menunggu sebentar, saya ingin mengambil minuman dahulu." Ujar wanita paruh baya itu sopan.

"Ah ya, tentu saja, saya tak keberatan."

Wanita tua itu pun segera berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan sang tamu yang kini mengamati ruangan yang ia tempati sejenak. Iris _obsidian_-nya mengerjap sekali, sebelum ia kembali merilekskan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk yang ia duduki dan kembali menekuni buku oranye di tangannya.

Baru ia membaca dua halaman, sosok wanita itu telah kembali dengan membawa dua buah gelas yang berisi kopi hitam dan teh madu di atas nampan kayu yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya. Tangan renta wanita itu kemudian meletakkan cangkir berisi likuid dengan kandungan kafein berwarna pekat di depannya, sementara cangkir yang lain berada di depan wanita tersebut. Walau hidungnya tertutup masker, dapat ia cium dengan jelas aroma sedap yang berasal dari minuman di depannya.

"Silahkan."

"Oh ya, anda tak perlu repot-repot sebenarnya, Tsubaki-_san."_

Wanita bernama Tsubaki itu nampak terkejut saat namanya meluncur dari bibir pria di depannya, namun rasanya wajar saja kalau lelaki dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasinya ini mengetahui namanya, karena ia sendiri memang cukup terkenal di daerah ini.

Sebagai seorang ibu asuh tentu saja.

Lelaki berambut perak itu nampak memasukkan kembali buku bersampul oranyenya ke dalam kantung mantel berwarna pekatnya. Dan kemudian, kesepuluh jemari panjang pemuda itu saling bertautan dan diletakkan di depan lututnya dengan posisi menggantung, dengan pergelangan tangan yang diletakkan pada lututnya.

"Tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi, Tsubaki -_san_, saya ingin mengadopsi anak bernama Haruno Sakura yang anda rawat di sini."

Bola mata biru laut wanita tua itu terbelalak lebar mendengar penuturan pria asing di depannya ini. Bagaimana lelaki ini bisa tahu…

Lelaki itu berdeham sejenak sembari mengusap belakang lehernya.

"Aah anda pasti terkejut mendengar permintaan saya yang terkesan mencurigakan. Sebelumnya saya perkenalkan diri saya dulu. Nama saya Hatake Kakashi, saya adalah kawan lama dari almarhum ayah Sakura." ujar lelaki bernama Kakashi itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya kepada wanita itu, dan dibalas oleh wanita yang kelihatannya masih sedikit bingung.

"Dan saya kemari untuk mengadopsi Sakura, sesuai permintaan almarhum ayahnya kepada saya dulu." Lanjutnya. Tsubaki pun menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dengan tatapan yang tertuju ke arah lelaki yang kini ia yakini sudah berusia di atas kepala tiga.

"Apa saya bisa melihat Sakura?"

Manik mata Tsubaki mengerjap sejenak mendengar permintaan lelaki itu. Ia pun mengangguk dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah. Akan saya panggilkan anak itu sebentar."

Tak berapa lama wanita tua itu telah menghilang di balik tembok berwarna putih pucat. Kakashi pun kembali melakukan aktivitas yang sebelumnya tertunda hanya untuk menghentikannya lagi karena tak sampai dua menit ia menghitung, wanita itu telah kembali dengan sesosok gadis mungil berambut gulali yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan kosong yang ia berikan kepadanya.

Kakashi tertegun melihat keadaan puteri semata wayang almarhum kawan lamanya ini.

Wanita tua itu menjongkokkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Sakura. Senyum nampak menghiasi wajahnya yang mulai berkeriput. Tangan wanita itu mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura lembut.

"Sakura-_chan, _kenalkan ini Hatake Kakashi -_jiisan_."

Sakura masih menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan kosong yang sama. Kakashi nampak segera memasukkan buku oranyenya ke dalam saku mantelnya dan berjalan menuju gadis berusia enam tahun tersebut, berjongkok di depannya hingga tatapan mata mereka sejajar.

Telapak tangan kekar lelaki itu meraih pucuk kepala merah muda itu dan membelainya lembut, untuk mendapati pemandangan mengerikan pada detik berikutnya.

Gambaran mengenai pembantaian suami istri Haruno. Tidak-tidak, gadis itu tidak berada di sana ketika orangtuanya dibantai habis-habisan, namun gadis mungil itu melihat dengan jelas siapa pelakunya.

Giginya bergemeretak, namun tak terlihat oleh wanita tua itu karena mulutnya memang tertutup masker. Bola mata _obsidian_-nya sejenak berubah warna menjadi semerah darah detik itu, namun kembali menghitam ketika ia berhasil mengendalikan emosinya.

Kakashi segera beranjak bangun. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Sakura. Ia pun membuka kancing atas mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat tebal yang cukup tebal dari sana lalu menyerahkan kepada si wanita tua yang kini kedua bola matanya terbelalak lebar karena terkejut.

"Tolong surat pengadopsiannya di urus secepatnya. Dan maaf saya harus segera pergi, karena saya masih harus mengurus banyak hal di sini yang berhubungan dengan Sakura."

Lelaki itu segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa perlu dipandu oleh Tsubaki, dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu geser di depannya setelah dengan kecepatan kilat Kakashi mengenakan kembali sepatunya dan meletakkan sandal yang sebelumnya ia kenakan dengan rapi ke dalam rak sepatu.

Tsubaki masih tercengang saat itu, dengan Sakura yang tangannya masih ia genggam. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada amplop tebal di tangannya.

Siapa sebenarnya pria itu?

**-MONSTER-**

Tepat dua hari kemudian, Kakashi kembali ke rumah asuh itu dengan mobil _Porsche _berwarna sepekat langit malam. Tsubaki pun mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk dan kemudian membawa Sakura ke ruang tamu. Gadis itu kini mengenakan terusan berwarna hijau _mint _dengan kardigan berleher rendah berwarna salem yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Tak lupa sebuah topi lebar berwarna senada dengan kardigannya bertengger di atas kepalanya dengan pita berwarna kuning cerah dan bunga kamelia yang menghiasi topinya.

Dan sebuah koper kecil berisi pakaian-pakaian gadis merah muda itu turut berada di sana, menemani kedua orang dewasa yang tengah sibuk mengurus surat-surat yang harus ditandatangani terlebih dahulu di atas materai. Dan setelah tanda tangan yang terakhir terbubuhkan di atas kertas, Kakashi segera undur diri dari sana sembari menggenggam tangan Sakura. Gadis mungil itu tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali ketika Kakashi membawanya pergi setelah membungkukkan dirinya sebentar dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah merawat Sakura selama dua bulan terakhir ini selama dirinya tak ada di sana.

Sosok wanita tua itu menatap punggung dua sosok manusia yang baru ia kenal baru-baru ini semakin menjauh. Dan tak lama, deru mesin mobil sport tersebut terdengar, dan dengan satu gerakan memutar pada stir, membuat kendaraan roda empat itu mulai bergerak mundur dan memutar menuju jalanan di depan pekarangan rumah besar tersebut.

Tsubaki menatap mobil berwarna kehitaman yang membawa kedua sosok manusia itu, hingga hanyalah titik kecil yang dapat ia lihat dari posisinya berdiri.

Wanita itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kedua kelopak itu terbuka, menampakkan manik sebiru lautan dalam yang meredup cahayanya. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan memasuki rumah asuhnya.

Dalam dasar hatinya, ia membisikkan doa untuk kebahagiaan gadis mungil yang baru ia kenal selama dua bulan ini. Semoga Sakura dapat kembali tersenyum di rumahnya yang baru.

**-MONSTER-**

Keheninganlah yang nampaknya menemani selama perjalanan mereka menuju bandara. Sesekali Kakashi melirik ke arah si gadis merah muda yang nampaknya tengah menatap ke arah depan dengan tatapan kosong. Kakashi pun menghela nafas dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan di depannya yang sedikit lenggang karena sudah lewat dari jam makan siang.

Dan pegangannya pada stir mobilnya mengerat tatkala kembali teringat olehnya penglihatan yang nampak padanya dua hari yang lalu, ketika potongan-potongan tubuh itu nampak di sana, organ-organ tubuh yang berceceran di atas lantai marmer yang dingin, serta kolam berwarna merah dengan bau anyir menyengat.

Ia bahkan bisa mencium baunya hanya dengan melihat emori gadisi kecil itu.

Pun sepasang mata berwarna kuning menyala milik sesosok bocah lelaki seumuran Sakura yang tengah menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tercengang. Bagaimana bola mata itu berubah warna menjadi warna karamel dingin. Ketika ketakutan yang luar biasa terlihat dari wajah anak lelaki yang tertutup dengan huruf-huruf _rune _disekeliling wajahnya. Bagaimana darah yang masih segar itu menetes pada sisi-sisi wajahnya yang pucat serta suara serak si bocah yang seakan terdengar begitu ketakutan.

Giginya kembali bergemeretak mengingat kedua kepala sahabat dan isterinya yang terpisah dari tubuh dan terbujur kaku di atas kolam darah mereka sendiri. Jelas kematian sahabatnya ini tak bisa ia terima.

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya, bahwa ia dahulu sama dengan bocah lelaki itu. Ia hanyalah sesosok iblis yang haus akan darah manusia dan lapar dengan daging-daging berwarna merah pucat manusia itu sendiri. Tak terhitung berapa banyak manusia yang nyawanya telah melayang, tercabik dari tubuh mereka oleh kuku-kuku tangannya yang tajam.

Sampai ia bertemu dengan lelaki itu, Kizashi Haruno, mengalahkannya secara telak. Namun anehnya lelaki itu tidak membunuhnya, padahal ia adalah seorang pemburu iblis dan ia adalah buruannya. Namun ia malah melepaskannya pergi dan meninggalkannya sendirian di kegelapan malam bersama udara yang berbau amis.

"Kau sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan hal itu."

Kata-kata itulah yang ia dengar dari mulut pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun tersebut di waktu lain saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu, disaat perburuan iblis menjadi hal yang sering sekali terjadi akhir-akhir itu dan banyak dari kaumnya yang meregang nyawa karena berhasil tertangkap oleh sang pemburu.

_Demon Hunter_―begitulah panggilan untuk mereka yang membawa dua bilah pisau perak pada kedua tangan dan senapan dengan peluru perak yang tersingsingkan pada punggung. Untuk mereka yang mengotori raga mereka dengan darah berbau anyar milik iblis keji yang telah meresahkan kaum manusia.

Untuk mereka yang tanpa gentar menghadapi kematian berkali-kali hanya demi membasmi iblis dari muka bumi yang dirasanya mustahil dilakukan.

Kakashi sejenak tercengang mendengar perkataan Kizashi yang kini tengah menyulut puntung rokok pada mulutnya dengan pemantik api. Dan tak lama, kuap berbau menyesakkan berwarna kelabu keluar dari puntung rokoknya. Jemari lelaki itu mengapit batang rokok pada mulutnya dan mengeluarkannya dari sana, hanya untuk membebaskan asap rokok yang lain yang sebelumnya berada dalam mulutnya.

Ia berdiri terpaku sembari menatap sang pemburu yang kini telah kembali pada posisi siaganya. Dan tanpa sanggup ia cegah lelaki itu telah menghilang kembali di balik kegelapan malam, bersama dengan asap rokoknya yang semakin menipis di udara.

Dan kembali ia bertemu dengan Kizashi saat lelaki itu tengah berjalan dengan sang istri yang tengah mengandung, di suatu hari di musim panas di saat sang mentari mencapai puncaknya. Kedua lelaki itu sempat tercengang sesaat, sebelum mereka pun memutuskan untuk berjalan berlalu berpura-pura tidak mengenal satu sama lainnya.

Ya, ia sebenarnya hanyalah setengah iblis. Sebelum menjadi iblis, ia hanyalah seorang pemuda malang yang terkena kesialan karena tergigit oleh iblis bergolongan murni hingga ia pun menjadi sosok yang haus akan darah tersebut. Itu sebabnya ia masih bisa berkeliaran di siang hari sebagai orang biasa, dan malam harinya sosok iblis dalam dirinya mengambil alih seluruh tubuhnya dan membuatnya memakan kaumnya sendiri.

Kakashi tersadar dari lamunannya ketika bunyi klakson yang bergema kencang terdengar oleh indera pendengarannya ya ng amatlah sensitif. Kakashi buru-buru menggerakkan kembali mobilnya setelah melihat lampu lalu lintas yang ternyata sedaritadi berwarna hijau.

Kembali Kakashi melirik ke arah puteri Kizashi dan Mebuki itu dengan tatapan sendu. Sinar kehidupan yang berada dalam bola mata gadis itu entah kenapa tak nampak lagi di sana. Kembali Kakashi menghela nafas dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jalan lagi.

Kakashi masih ingat dengan jelas tatkala kembali ia bertemu dengan Kizashi yang ternyata adalah direktur sebuah perusahaan yang menawarkan kerja sama dengan perusahaannya. Sejak saat itu mereka menjalin persahabatan yang tak kasat mata. Kakashi pun berhenti memangsa manusia, sebagai gantinya ia akan selalu memangsa hewan ketika nafsu membunuhnya sedang naik. Dalam hatinya ia berikhrar ia tak akan memangsa kaumnya sendiri.

Baginya Kizashi adalah penyelamat hidupnya, sesosok pemburu yang menyelamatkannya dari dasar jurang tak berujung. Dan kini penyelamatnya telah tewas di tangan sesosok iblis yang ia benci, meninggalkan sang buah hati yang masih tak mengerti apapun dan membuat jiwa gadis itu hancur karena melihat kematian kedua orangtuanya di depan mata.

Tak terasa akhirnya mereka sampai di bandara. Kakashi pun mematikan mesin mobilnya dan keluar dari mobilnya, kemudian membukakan pintu lain untuk membawa Sakura keluar dari sana. Gadis itu menurut saja membiarkan Kakashi membawanya keluar dari mobil, pun ia diam saja melihat Kakashi mengeluarkan dua buah koper dari bagasi mobilnya.

Tangan besar milik lelaki berambut perak itu menuntun Sakura sebelum ia menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas bandara. Ia memasuki bangunan raksasa itu setelah menunggu sebentar bawaannya diperiksa dan dinyatakan aman. Ia pun membawa Sakura menuju tempat pemeriksaan tiket dan paspor. Cukup beruntung baginya ia bisa menemukan paspor milik gadis mungil itu di rumah lamanya sehingga ia tak perlu lagi repot-repot pergi ke bandara dan mengurus paspor Sakura.

Ternyata pesawat yang akan membawa mereka pergi akan terbang dua puluh lima menit lagi. Kakashi pun membawa Sakura ke ruang tunggu setelah ia membeli lima potong donat beraneka rasa dan dua gelas jus jeruk untuk dirinya dan Sakura, serta menyerahkan koper mereka kepada petugas bandara. Kakashi menawari roti dengan bulatan di tengahnya itu kepada Sakura, dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala olehnya.

Kakashi memandangi pemandangan di luarnya sembari memegangi bungkusan donat yang tak tersentuh serta gelas jusnya yang isinya masih banyak, sementara Sakura duduk terdiam di atas kursinya sembari meminum cairan berwarna oranye dalam gelas di tangannya.

Kedua kelopak mata milik Kakashi terpejam, sebelum akhirnya kembali terbuka dan kini bungkusan donat itu ia letakkan pada sisi kursi yang lain. Ia pun melepas masker yang menutupi wajahnya, memperlihatkan ketampanan yang ia sembunyikan selama ini dari mata dunia.

"_Pesawat tujuan Amerika akan berangkat lima belas menit lagi. Silahkan menuju pintu keberangkatan."_

Gema suara petugas bandara itu seakan tak terdengar olehnya tatkala manik obsidian itu berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Kedua tangan kekar itu mencengkeram bahu Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan membuat manik _viridian_-nya terbelalak lebar mendapati iris _crimson _yang menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Maafkan aku, Kizashi. Tapi ini semua kulakukan demi kebaikan anakmu.

"Lupakan semuanya, Sakura."

Sakura ingin memejamkan kedua matanya, namun rasanya ia tak sanggup. Malah pandangannya semakin memburam ketika kata-kata itu terngiang dalam kepalanya. Pegangannya pada gelas ditangannya mengendur, membuat benda yang terbuat dari _sterofoam _itu jatuh menyentuh lantai dan menumpahkan cairan yang berada di dalamnya. Kesadarannya semakin melemah.

Dan sebelum ia menutup kedua matanya, dapat ia lihat tiga buah titik berwarna hitam pekat yang berputar dalam manik merah darah itu.

Kegelapan kemudian menguasai penglihatannya.

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**MONSTER**

**AU, Lil bit Gore inside, Rated M just for the Theme**

_Dedicated for event ALM II_

**Idea by Mine, Story by Iris (TainteIdris)**

**Theme: Quote**

"_The greatest pain to me, is the fact that you became the same as them and turn your backs against me." ―BigBang_

.

.

Sepuluh tahun kemudian.

.

.

Kala itu langit yang sebelumnya gelap menjadi terang saat sang surya mulai meninggi perlahan. Suara ciapan burung pun mulai terdengar, serta angin musim semi yang berhembus lembut, menerbangkan dedaunan-dedaunan yang siap jatuh dari ranting.

Dan seiring dengan mentari yang semakin meninggi, hawa hangat mulai masuk melewati celah-celah jendela tiap rumah, tak terlewat sebuah rumah megah tingkat dua yang berdiri di balik hutan hijau, di atas bukit yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota.

Di sebuah sofa berwarna merah darah di ruang tamu rumah itu, tertidur sesosok lelaki berusia tiga puluh tiga tahun-an yang nampaknya tak peduli akan dunia yang telah terganti harinya. Dadanya naik turun pelan, menandakan nafasnya begitu teratur dan tenang. Kedua bola mata _obsidian_-nya tak nampak. Masker yang biasanya menutupi sebagian wajahnya tertanggalkan, memperlihatkan ketampatan yang selalu disembunyikan oleh pria berambut perak melawan gravitasi tersebut.

Ia masih berkelana dalam mimpinya hingga sesuatu yang basah membanjiri wajahnya, membuatnya langsung mendapatkan kesadarannya. Tetes-tetes air nampak berjatuhan dari helaian rambutnya yang merunduk karena basah.

Kakashi mengeram. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati sesosok gadis merah muda kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dadanya. Sebelah tangan gadis itu memegang gayung berwarna biru telur. Senyuman nampak menghiasi wajahnya, membuat Kakashi menelan ludahnya perlahan melihat senyum yang bukanlah senyuman manis menurutnya.

"Selamat pagi, _Tou-san. _Mabuk lagi semalam, eh?"

Tuh 'kan.

Kakashi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari nyengir kuda.

"Enggh, Sakura-_chan_, _Tou-san_ bisa jelaskan―"

"Tidak ada penjelasan apapun itu _Tou-san_! Sakura sudah bilang 'kan kalau mabuk itu bukan hal yang baik?! Sekarang sana mandi dan jangan protes!" pinta Sakura galak sambil menjawir jambang rambut Kakashi, membuat pria itu mengerang kesakitan dan membiarkan tubuhnya diseret oleh gadis merah muda tersebut.

"A-Aaaw! Iya iya Sakura-_chan_! Sekarang tolong lepaskan, sakit sekali ini!" erang Kakashi dengan kepala yang dimiringkan ke samping. Kedua alisnya menyerngit dalam dengan sebelah mata yang tertutup menahan sakit. Sakura pun melepaskan tarikannya dan menyerahkan gayung di tangannya. Kakashi memandangi gayung itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Sekalian. Sana mandi _Tou-san_!" omel Sakura sambil menghentakkan kakinya di atas lantai. Kakashi pun langsung mengambil gayung yang disodorkan kepadanya dan mengambil langkah seribu sebelum puteri angkatnya itu mengamuk dengan lebih menyeramkan lagi.

Dan kini di sinilah ia, berdiri di depan wastafel sembari memegangi kulit di dekat jambangnya yang memerah karena ditarik Sakura tadi. Kemejanya yang sebelumnya melekat pada tubuh kekarnya kini telah berada di keranjang pakaian kotor, meninggalkannya dengan celana panjang yang ia pakai sejak semalam. Rasa pusing sempat menyergap kepalanya, namun kemudian menghilang kembali setelah ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat.

Sakura benar, mabuk-mabukan itu memang kurang baik untuknya.

Kakashi sejenak menghela nafas. Kini tangannya sibuk mengobrak-abrik lemari kecil di depannya untuk mengambil krim cukurnya, serta alat cukur yang ada di sana.

_Hei Kizashi dan Mebuki-san …_

Kakashi memoleskan krim berwarna putih susu di sepanjang dagu dan rahangnya. Setelah ia rasa telah rata, ia pun mulai menyentuhkan ujung pisau cukurnya di atas permukaan rahangnya yang telah tertutup krim cukur.

_Sudah sepuluh tahu sejak kematian kalian, dan sekarang puteri semata wayang kalian sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantiiiiiiiiik sekali di bawah asuhanku._

Pisau cukur itu bergerak mulus pada bagian wajah Kakashi, membersihkan wajah yang nampak selalu bugar dan tak pernah dituakan oleh waktu itu dari bulu-bulu jenggot yang mulai tumbuh.

_Tapi sayang, dia galak sekali. Aku jadi takut suatu saat nanti Sakura menjadi perawan tua karena tak ada lelaki yang berani dekat-dekat dengannya._

_Sreet!_

Pisau cukur itu tak sengaja menggores wajah tampan Kakashi, membuat sebuah luka goresan kecil pada rahang kirinya. Kakashi menggerutu pelan sembari mengelap jejak darah pada rahangnya dengan ibu jarinya.

_Hei Kizashi, sudah mati kok masih tidak tenang? Aku 'kan bicara kenyataan!_

Dan kalau memang Kizashi masih ada di sana, ia pasti sudah mendengar ocehan sang pemburu yang tidak senang anaknya disumpahi jadi perawan tua.

'Enak saja kau bilang anakku yang cantik akan jadi perawan tua! Dan bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau puteri sematawayangku diurus oleh pria mesum tak punya adat sepertimu?'

Senyum nampak menghiasi wajah Kakashi. Pastilah itu yang akan dikatakan Kizashi kepadanya.

Kakashi menghela nafas, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda sebentar sembari bersenandung kecil.

_Oh ya? Kau tidak marah denganku 'kan? Membuat anakmu hilang ingatan dan melupakan kalian. Yeah, aku sih yakin kalian tidak akan marah, tapi tetap saja aku merasa tak enak hati karena merebut kenangan gadis itu tentang kalian._

Dan akhirnya krim terakhir pada wajahnya tersingkirkan. Kakashi menaikkan sedikit kepalanya untuk mengamati wajahnya yang telah bersih dari bulu-bulu jenggotnya yang memang masih kecil-kecil, serta bekas lukanya yang semakin menghilang.

Yah, menjadi manusia setengah iblis tak selamanya sial juga.

_Dan seperti yang kalian tahu, aku membawa Sakura kembali ke kota ini, ke kota yang penuh dengan kenangan yang begitu mengerikan untuknya. Namun aku tidak bisa membawa gadis itu menghindari kenyataan. Toh setelah umurnya delapan belas tahun, aku akan memberitahukan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepadanya. Tidak-tidak, aku tidak akan mengatakan kalau ia melihat kalian dibantai ataupun iblis bermata kuning menyala yang ia lihat saat kematian kalian. Melihat puteri kecil kalian begitu menderita dan mengalami gangguan mental sepuluh tahun yang lalu saja sudah membuatku tak tahan._

Kakashi pun memoleskan sikat giginya dengan pasta gigi beraroma _mint _yang ia ambil dari lemari. Kakashi mulai menggosok giginya yang putih dengan tatapan mata yang terarah lurus pada bayangannya di cermin.

_Aku hanya akan mengatakan kalau aku bukanlah ayah kandungnya dan bahwa sebenarnya nama aslinya itu Haruno. Aku akan mengatakan kalau kalian meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas dan hanya ia yang selamat. Dan setelah itu aku akan mengurus hak kepemilikannya terhadap semua harta peninggalan Haruno, termasuk perusahaan kalian yang turut kukelola selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini._

Kakashi membuang busa berasa pedas yang berada dalam mulutnya pada wastafel, setelah itu ia mengkumur-kumur mulutnya dan membuang airnya pada lubang wastafel. Sikat gigi yang sebelumnya ditutupi dengan busa pun ia bersihkan.

_Tidak-tidak, kau tak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih sambil membungkukkan tubuhmu begitu, kau juga Mebuki-san. Lagipula akulah yang berhutang lebih banyak kepada kalian._

Kakashi kembali memandangi bayangannya di cermin. Tubuhnya yang dulu kurus kini semakin gemuk, namun lemak tidak menutupi bentuk perut _sixpack_-nya yang ia bentuk dengan susah payah. Senyum tipis pun nampak pada wajahnya.

_Lagipula aku sangat senang memiliki anak angkat seperti Sakura. Kau tahu, kalau tak ada anakmu yang cantik itu aku pasti akan sangat kesepian._

Kakashi melirik ke arah sisi gorden _shower_-nya, memastikan apakah handuk yang biasa ia pakai berada di sana atau tidak, kemudian membuka celana yang membungkus tubuhnya dan melemparnya asal pada bak pakaian kotor, menyusul _boxers_ berwarna hijau lumutnya.

Suara gorden yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali pun terdengar, dan suara air yang keluar dari _shower _terdengar setelahnya.

**-MONSTER-**

Bau _bacon _serta sosis panggang tertangkap oleh indera penciumannya yang memang sensitif sesaat setelah ia telah keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuhnya yang telanjang kini terbungkus oleh handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Dan ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan santai, toh Sakura sekarang sedang ada di dapur dan sarapan pagi untuk mereka.

Memikirkan sarapan apa yang akan ia makan hari ini membuat perutnya keroncongan. Kakashi pun bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk memakai pakaian dan menyisir rambutnya.

Dan benar saja dugaannya, _bacon _dan sosis panggang kini tersaji di atas meja makan ketika ia telah memakai baju dan turun menuju ruang makan. Di depannya kini berdiri sesosok gadis merah muda yang tengah bersenandung sembari membalikkan omelet telur dengan daging asap. Manik _obsidian_-nya tertuju pada punggung gadis merah muda itu, turun ke pinggul, bokong, hingga paha putih Sakura yang hanya tertutup celana pendek.

Kakashi bersiul kecil. Lelaki yang mendapatkan Sakura pasti akan sangat beruntung.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati ayahnya yang kini tengah menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan entah apa itu. gadis merah muda itu mendecak sebal.

"Dasar orangtua mesum! Jangan bayangkan aku ini _Kaa-san, Tou-san_!"" ucap Sakura sembari menghentakkan spatulanya pada bibir penggorengan dengan sengaja. Kakashi langsung tersentak dari alam khayalnya dan tertawa gugup.

"Hehehe, maaf Sakura-_chan."_

Gadis merah muda itu menggerutu pelan. Ia pun kemudian mematikan kompor dan meletakkan omelet berukuran besar di atas piring, kemudian omelet yang lebih kecil di piring yang lain. Kedua piring itu pun ia letakkan di atas meja, membiarkan aroma makanan tersebut tercium oleh indera penciuman Kakashi dan membuat ayahnya itu semakin lapar.

Namun belum sempat Kakashi menyentuh makanannya, suara Sakura menghentikan gerakannya.

"Jangan sentuh makanannya sebelum cuci tangan _Tou-san."_

Kakashi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tapi 'kan aku baru saja mandi, Sakura-_chan."_

Bibir itu tidak lagi mengerucut tatkala sang pemilik melihat_ deathglare_ yang dilayangkan padanya. Ia pun bangkit dari kursinya dan mencuci kembali tangannya yang ia rasa masih bersih walaupun tidak dicuci. Namun kata-kata Sakura adalah absolut. Membantah sekali dan kau akan terkena cubitan mautnya.

Jadi yang sebenarnya orangtua yang mana sih? Dia atau Sakura?

Kakashi kembali menuju tempat duduknya setelah ia mengeringkan tangannya, untuk mendapati segelas cairan berwarna pekat berbau harum yang tersaji di samping piring berisi omeletnya. Bibirnya yang sebelumnya cemberut kini membentuk lengkungan menawan.

Sakura tersenyum kecil mendapati ayahnya tersenyum tatkala mencium kopinya. Gadis musim semi itu menempatkan dirinya sendiri pada kursi di seberang meja lalu menuangkan segelas jus jeruk untuk dirinya sendiri dan untuk sang ayah.

"Seperti biasa, kopimu harum sekali, Sakura-_chan."_

"Tapi kau tetap tak boleh minum kopi sebelum makan, _Tou-san."_

Kakashi menggerutu mendengar perkataan anak angkatnya yang hampir tiap hari ia dengar. Ia pun menancapkan garpunya pada omelet tak berdosa di depan dengan perasaan gusar.

"_Ittadakimasu_." ujarnya sambil cemberut.

"Tak usah bertingkah seperti anak kecil begitu, _Tou-san_."

Cih! Kalau kau itu bukan anak Kizashi daritadi mulutmu itu sudah ku―

"Jangan menggerutu di dalam hati, _Tou-san_." ucap Sakura sambil menyantap omelet daging asapnya.

Sepasang mata _obsidian _itu mengerjap mendengar perkataan sang anak angkat yang kini sedang sibuk menyantap sarapan paginya. Diam-diam senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya, dan tangan kanannya kini memotong potongan omelet besar itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Dan senyumannya semakin menghangat ketika indera pengecapnya mendeteksi masakan yang Sakura buatkan untuknya dengan sepenuh hati.

**-MONSTER-**

Dan makanan yang sebelumnya berada di atas meja kini lenyap tak bersisa―sebagian besar kini berada dalam perut Kakashi yang membesar karena telah terisi penuh.

Kakashi kini tengah duduk bersantai sembari menikmati kopinya yang tinggal setengah gelas ditemani sebuah buku bersampul oranye yang selalu menemaninya kemana pun dan kapan pun. Sementara Sakura sibuk mencuci piring-piring bekas makan mereka.

Sakura melirik ke arah sang ayah yang sedang asyik membaca buku berukuran kecil itu dengan senyum mesum yang sesekali nampak di wajah ayahnya yang anehnya selalu sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sakura membalikkan kembali kepalanya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda sambil mendecih sebal.

"_Tou-san_, jangan berikan contoh tak baik kepada anak sematawayangmu ini dengan membaca **buku porno **di belakang punggungnya." ujar Sakura tanpa perlu repot berbicara sambil menatap wajah sang ayah. Kakashi yang mendengar perkataan Sakura pun tertawa kecil tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari bacaan di depannya.

"_Tou-san_ tahu Sakura-_chan_ tak akan terpengaruh, jadi _Tou-san_ rasa tak jadi masalah membaca buku ini di depanmu." balas Kakashi santai lalu membalikkan halaman berikutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Namun belum ia membaca kalimat baru pada halaman selanjutnya, buku itu telah berpindah tangan kepada Sakura yang entah sejak kapan berada di depannya.

"Tetap saja, _Tou-san_. Bertingkahlah seperti ayah yang baik."

Kakashi menggerutu pelan lalu melipat kedua tangannya ke atas meja, sementara Sakura kini duduk di sampingnya sambil memperhatikan pria berambut perak mencuat di sampingnya sedaritadi. Kakashi yang merasa tidak nyaman pun membuka kembali mulutnya.

"Ada apa sih lihat-lihat, Sakura-_chan?"_

"Aku hanya berpikir, kalau wajah _Tou-san_ sepuluh tahun yang lalu kok masih sama dengan wajah _Tou-san_ sekarang." ujar Sakura, membuat jantung Kakashi berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sudah ia duga, cepat atau lambat pasti Sakura akan menanyakan hal ini. Dan bodohnya ia, ia masih belum memikirkan jawaban bohong yang terdengar masuk akal untuk Sakura.

"Nnghh itu …"

"Itu apa?" tanya Sakura dengan sebelah alis merah mudanya yang mengkerut bingung. Bingung dengan tingkah Kakashi yang mendadak gugup dan terlihat tak nyaman.

"itu karena … Karena gen! Ya karena gen!" jawab Kakashi dengan sedikit panik. Sakura kembali mengerutkan alisnya.

"Gen?"

"Ya … Gen Hatake membuat keturunannya selalu awet muda, ya begitulah …" jawab Kakashi sembari mengusap punggung lehernya gugup. Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"_Tou-san_ tidak bohong 'kan?"

Mati aku.

"M-Memangnya kapan _Tou-san _pernah bohong padamu, Sakura-_chan?"_

Kalau diingat-ingat, sang ayah memang tak pernah bohong kepadanya. Yah kecuali mengenai simpanan buku pornonya yang entah kenapa selalu ada meskipun sudah Sakura buang berkali-kali.

Gadis merah muda itu mendekat, hingga ia dapat merapatkan tubuhnya kepada sang ayah dan memeluknya erat.

"Sakura sangat menyayangi _Tou-san_."

Kakashi sampai tercengang mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir anak angkatnya ini. Ia bahkan tak mampu membalas perkataan Sakura.

"Sakura merasa sedih sekali saat tahu _Tou-san_ masih begitu memikirkan _Kaa-san_. Tapi _Tou-san_, di sini masih ada Sakura. Sakura akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar Sakura bisa menjadi sosok _Kaa-san_ untuk _Tou-san_."

Tidak-tidak, bukan maksud Sakura untuk membuat hubungan mereka menjadi hubungan suami istri tentu saja. Gadis merah muda itu hanya berusaha untuk membuatnya bahagia dan dapat hidup terlepas dari bayang-bayang _'Kaa-san'_ yang sebenarnya tak ada.

Senyum nampak menghiasi wajah tampan Kakashi. Kini kedua tangannya balas memeluk gadis di sampingnya.

"_Tou-san_ juga amat menyayangi Sakura-_chan. _Sakura-_chan _tak perlu merasa khawatir, ya? Selama ada Sakura-_chan, Tou-san_ tak akan pernah merasa kesepian." ujar Kakashi lembut sembari mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura dengan penuh sayang, sebuah gerakan yang selalu ia lakukan untuk menenangkan Sakura dikala gadis itu merasa ketakutan ataupun sedih.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik.

"Nah, sekarang Sakura harus belanja karena persediaan makanan kita sudah habis. _Tou-san_ ingin Sakura masakkan apa untuk makan malam ini?"

Kakashi kembali mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura, kali ini mengacak-acak rambutnya juga hingga helaian merah muda yang sebelumnya telah terikat rapi kini menjadi berantakan karena ulahnya. Kakashi tertawa kecil mendapati suara gerutuan pelan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Apa saja. Sakura-_chan _'kan tahu _Tou-san_ pasti akan memakan masakan Sakura apa pun itu."

Gerutuan yang sebelumnya keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura kini tergantikan oleh suara tawa kecil serta senyuman hangat yang terpatri pada wajahnya. Manik mata _viridian _gadis itu menghangat.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Sakura pergi dulu ya! _Tou-san_ tak perlu mengantarku, nikmati saja hari Minggu ini dengan santai!" ucap Sakura riang lalu bergegas berlari keluar, membawa buku oranye sitaannya tanpa menyerahkannya ke pemiliknya.

Sementara Kakashi yang menyadari bukunya pasti tak akan terselamatkan lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah di atas kursinya.

"Bukumu disita lagi, eh?"

Bola mata _obsidian _itu terbelalak lebar mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinganya. Sontak gigi-gigi putih itu bergemeletuk geram. Kakashi pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang ke arah rak cuci piring―mendapati si pemilik suara tengah berdiri di sana dengan segelas kopi hangat di tangan.

Rambut semerah darah yang acak-acakan, kulit putih pucatnya yang lebih tepat dibilang seperti kulit mayat, bola mata berwarna karamelnya yang terlihat begitu dingin. Serta seringai angkuh yang menghiasi wajahnya yang bisa dibilang menawan tersebut.

"Terkejut?"

Kakashi mendengus sembari memutar bola matanya.

"Kebiasaanmu untuk datang tak diundang tak pernah berubah, eh?"

Alis berwarna kemerahan milik pemuda berambut merah itu mengerut sebelah. Bukan karena bingung, melainkan karena merasa lucu melihat sekilat emosi yang terpancar dari _obsidian _yang kini berubah warna menjadi warna kesukaannya─

"Akasuna no Sasori."

─Merah darah.

**-MONSTER-**

Sakura tahu, Kakashi berbohong padanya, ia tahu persis.

_Hell, _bahkan ia pun tahu bahwa Kakashi bukanlah ayah kandungnya. Maksudnya, siapa sih yang tak akan curiga mempunyai ayah yang usianya hanya terpaut tujuh belas tahun darinya? Masa ia ini anak yang berasal dari hubungan sebelum menikah? Tidak mungkin 'kan?

Apalagi kalau ayahmu itu super tampan dan keren dan mempunyai tubuh yang membuat setiap wanita tergila-gila kalau melihatnya, kecuali seorang Hatake Sakura tentu saja.

Jangan tanya kapan ia menyadari fakta bahwa seorang Kakashi bukanlah ayah kandungnya. Ia sudah mengetahuinya saat usianya masih sekitar dua belas tahun, saat ia melihat foto Kakashi bersama wanita berambut hitam bergelombang dengan bola mata berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

Kakashi mengatakan padanya bahwa ia mirip dengan _Kaa-san-_nya yang telah meregang nyawa setelah ia dilahirkan. Dan mana ada mirip-miripnya ia dengan wanita di foto tersebut?

Jawaban atas pertanyaannya saat itu, bahwa Kakashi bukanlah ayah kandungnya atau mungkin wanita itu bukanlah istri Kakashi.

Tapi opsi kedua itu amatlah tidak mungkin. Kalau memang Kakashi mempunyai _affair _dengan wanita lain, seharusnya wanita itu telah tinggal dengan mereka sejak istri Kakashi meninggal. Dan kalau mereka hanyalah teman… Mana mungkin seorang teman mengecup sembari memeluk teman wanitanya dengan mesra seperti di foto?!

Jadi jawaban yang masuk akal adalah, Kakashi bukanlah ayah kandungnya.

Dan jelas Sakura tahu Kakashi berbohong padanya tadi. Hidup bersama pria itu entah sejak kapan membuatnya tahu dengan jelas kapan Kakashi berkata jujur ataupun bohong dengannya.

Namun Sakura sama sekali tidak merasa kesal karena telah dibohongi oleh Kakashi. Walaupun pria itu terkadang amatlah manja, mengesalkan, dan mesum―demi Tuhan, Kakashi bahkan membaca buku berwarna oranye itu berkali-kali di depannya dan tak pernah kapok meskipun berkali-kali juga ia menyita buku itu dan merobeknya di depan wajah Kakashi!―ia amatlah menyayangi lelaki itu seperti lelaki itu adalah bagian dari jiwanya! Tidak-tidak, ia tidak menyayangi lelaki itu seperti perempuan menyayangi lelaki tentu saja, melainkan menyayangi lelaki itu seperti ayahnya sendiri.

Ia yakin pasti Kakashi memiliki alasan sendiri mengapa lelaki itu tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Sakura. Dan ia akan terus menunggu sampai lelaki itu akan berkata jujur padanya dan menceritakan yang sebenarnya, bahwa ia bukanlah anak kandung Hatake Kakashi.

Dan Sakura baru menyadari bahwa ternyata ia lupa membawa dompetnya karena terlalu asyik berpikir. Sakura menggerutu pelan sembari berjalan berbalik arah menuju rumah. Tak biasanya ia begitu pelupa sehingga benda sepenting dompet saja bisa ia lupakan. Untung saja ia belum berbelanja.

Sakura mengerang pelan. Mana jarak dari sini menuju rumah cukup jauh lagi.

Sakura menghela nafas dan mulai berjalan. Sebaiknya ia harus bergegas kalau tak ingin berpanas-panasan di tengah teriknya mentari yang semakin meninggi.

**-MONSTER-**

Kedua sosok lelaki itu nampak terdiam tanpa ada satu pun yang bersedia memulai pembicaraan. Hanya suara tetes demi tetes air yang keluar dari keran airlah yang terdengar di sana, seakan mengisi keheningan yang mencekap di antara sosok berbeda kepribadian tersebut.

Kakashi pun kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya di pagi itu. Kalau Sakura melihatnya menghela nafas pasti ia akan memberikan wejangan macam-macam padanya. Sasori pun nampaknya sedaritadi sibuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya, sementara manik karamelnya menerawang bosan.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini _lagi?" _tanya Kakashi dengan nada gusar dan penuh penekanan pada kata _lagi _yang ia lontarkan barusan.

Sasori pun nampaknya tak peduli dengan penekanan yang sengaja dilakukan Kakashi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya tepat ke manik _crimson _Kakashi. Karamel itu nampak begitu dingin.

"Untuk membahas penawaran yang kuucapkan kemarin."

"Kau sudah tahu aku tidak ingin ikut campur dengan masalah _itu_. Aku sudah keluar dari kegelapan itu dan aku tidak akan kembali lagi." ucap Kakashi dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Sasori yang nampaknya tak puas dengan jawaban Kakashi kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Ingat, kau adalah bagian dari _kami_. Meskipun kau menolak kau harus tetap ikut andil dalam perang ini." balas Sasori dengan tatapan mata yang menjadi begitu menusuk. Bahkan bulu roman yang Kakashi rasa tak pernah ada pada kulitnya kini meremang ketika melihat tatapan mata yang tertuju padanya.

Kakashi mengeram pelan.

"Kau bukan bosku, Akasuna."

"Tapi _Ibu-_kulah yang membuatmu menjadi seperti kami, Hatake." Seringai kini nampak pada wajah tampan pemuda bersurai darah itu, membuat gigi-gigi Kakashi kembali bergemeretak menahan amarah.

"Ini semua bukan mauku, Akasuna." Elak Kakashi. Kedua tangannya yang sebelumnya lemas kini mengepal erat hingga buku-buku tangannya menjadi putih seperti kulit mayat.

Namun Sasori tidak peduli. Pandangan mata yang sebelumnya tajam itu kini menjadi dingin tak berekspresi seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak Kakashi, lagipula ini semua―"

Ucapannya terhenti tatkala pada iris karamelnya terefleksikan sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri di depannya dengan bola mata _viridian_-nya yang terbelalak.

Dan jantungnya―yang sebelumnya telah ia kira tak pernah berdetak sejak kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu―kini bergemuruh kencang melihat sosok yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

Pupil matanya membesar.

"Haruno… Sakura?"

**-MONSTER-**

Sakura mendumel sendiri disepanjang perjalanan pulangnya. Merutuki kecerobohannya sendiri tentu saja. Pasti Kakashi akan menertawakannya saat ia pulang nanti.

"Uggh, ini menyebalkan." gerutu Sakura pada angin di depannya sembari terus berjalan dengan langkah kaki gusar. Tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang menganggapnya aneh karena mengomel sendiri sambil berjalan. Namun tak ada yang berani berbisik-bisik karena melihat tampang masam Sakura yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Dan sampailah ia di depan pintu rumahnya yang anehnya begitu sepi pagi ini. Biasanya Kakashi pasti akan menyalakan TV untuk sekadar mencari acara TV yang menarik di hari Minggu ini sehabis makan. Tapi ia tidak mendengar suara televisi yang dinyalakan dari balik pintu.

'Aneh. Apa ia sekarang sedang membaca koleksi buku oranyenya yang lain?' batin Sakura curiga. Ia pun membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci di depannya.

Dan kembali alisnya mengerut bingung ketika mendapati Kakashi tak terlihat di mana pun. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Biasanya Kakashi selalu membaca buku oranyenya sambil menyesap kopi buatannya kalau-kalau tidak menonton TV. Kakashi tak pernah berani meminum kopi di kamarnya sejak Sakura memberikan wejangan panjang kepada Kakashi seharian setelah Kakashi tak sengaja menumpahkan cairan hitam pekat itu ke atas karpet bulu dombanya yang baru saja Sakura belikan seminggu sebelumnya.

'Masa' ia pergi bekerja hari ini? Tapi kalau ia memang pergi kenapa tidak memberi tahuku?' tanya Sakura lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Namun pemikirannya buyar ketika mendengar suara asing yang berasal dari dapurnya.

"―kau adalah bagian dari _kami_. Meskipun kau menolak kau harus tetap ikut andil dalam perang ini."

Alis merah mudanya kembali mengerut bingung. Perang? Bagian dari kami? Maksudnya apa?

Dan Sakura pun mendengar suara samar Kakashi yang diiringi dengan geraman menahan amarah.

"Kau bukan bosku, Akasuna."

Akasuna? Setaunya Kakashi tak pernah punya klien bernama Akasuna. Atau pria itu klien barunya? Tapi ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kendaraan asing di parkiran rumahnya yang bisa dibilang luas.

Pelan-pelan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara barang sedikitpun. Rasa penasaran yang amat besar kini menghantuinya dengan berbagai macam spekulasi yang hinggap di otaknya. Jiwa keingintahuannya mendadak terbangun mendengar percakapan ayahnya dan lelaki asing bernama Akasuna tersebut.

Suara mereka semakin jelas seiring dengan langkahnya yang membawanya semakin mendekat menuju dapur merangkap ruang makan itu. Dapat ia rasakan hawa tak enak yang menguar dari ruangan berukuran besar yang kini hanya berjarak dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ini semua bukan mauku, Akasuna."

Suara Kakashi lagi. Sakura pun berjalan semakin mendekat, hingga kini ia berdiri di depan pintu ruang makan itu.

Dan berikutnya manik _viridian _itu terbelalak lebar.

Di depannya berdiri, sesosok lelaki asing dengan rambut berwarna darahnya yang tatapannya tertuju lurus ke arah Kakashi. Namun Sakura tak dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Kakashi karena pria itu memunggunginya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak Kakashi, lagipula ini semua―"

Dan kini tatapan mata lelaki asing itu beradu dengannya. Karamel yang terlihat begitu dingin dan kaku itu pun terbelalak lebar sama lebarnya seperti kedua manik matanya. Dan sekejap, kakinya terasa lemas sehingga membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai karena tak dapat menahan berat badannya sendiri. tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Kakashi yang mendengar suara aneh di belakangnya pun membalikkan badannya. Manik krimsonnya kini berubah menjadi _obsidian―_terbelalak lebar melihat sosok Sakura yang kini memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sembari bergetar begitu hebat.

Bayang-bayang acak yang tak pernah terlintas dalam kepala itu bermain dalam otak Sakura. Memori-memori lama yang telah terkunci itu kembali terbuka dan berputar bagaikan _video recorder_.

Nampak di sana sesosok lelaki berambut merah berusia sekitar enam tahun berdiri di depannya. Manik karamel milik bocah itu tertuju lurus padanya.

_ "Namaku Sasori, aku akan mengantarmu,"_

"_Be… benarkah? Arigatou!" dapat Sakura kenali itu adalah suaranya ketika ia masih berumur sekitar enam tahun._

Dan memori-memori lain bermain dalam otaknya, ketika ia membawa bocah berambut merah itu ke sebuah _basement _sebuah rumah yang entah rumah siapa itu. Ketika ia bermain bersama bocah lelaki itu.

"_Karena mereka jahat Sasori-kun! Sebagai pangeranku kau harus menyelamatkanku!" ujar gadis kecil yang tengah mengembungkan pipinya itu dan ia yakini gadis itu adalah dirinya semasa kecil. Tentu saja itu adalah dirinya kalau dilihat dari rambut merah muda dan manik mata hijau anggurnya. "Setelah itu kau baru menciumku, pangeran harus selalu mencium putrinya," _

_Dan dapat ia lihat pipi bocah lelaki berambut merah itu memerah mendengar perkataannya. "Kau akan menyelamatkanku bukan?"_

_ Bocah itu nampak bingung mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Dengan agak ragu ia pun menjawabnya, "Uh… tentu…"_

_ "Bagus! Setelah itu kau harus menciumku!"_

Apakah ini ingatannya? Ingatannya di masa lalu yang entah kenapa tak pernah ia ingat sebelumnya. Kedua tangannya secara refleks memegangi kedua sisi kepalanya.

Sementara Kakashi yang sedaritadi mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sakura kini berteriak kencang, sesuatu yang hampir tak pernah Kakashi lakukan seumur hidupnya. Kedua tangannya yang kekar kini mengguncang bahu Sakura dengan hentakan yang cukup kuat.

"Sakura-_chan_!Sadarlah!" teriaknya frustasi. Namun nampaknya Sakura seperti tuli dengan suara dari balik alam sadarnya.

Sasori hanya bisa terdiam di posisinya ketika melihat manik _viridian_ yang sudah begitu lama tak ia lihat dengan mulut yang tergugu. Dapat ia lihat kilat ketakutan yang berada di kedalaman iris mata itu.

Memori Sakura kembali berputar, kini ia melihat sosok asing yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sesosok wanita berusia disekitar kepala tiga yang tengah mengelus kepalanya kemudian mengecup keningnya lembut.

"_Tapi _Kaa-san_, Sakura sudah janji akan terbang bersama teman Sakura malam ini."_

_Ia memanggil wanita itu _Kaa-san_?_

_Wanita itu nampak mengerutkan alisnya karena bingung. Namun kemudian ia menaikkan selimut tebal berbahan wol itu hingga mencapai dagu Sakura kecil sembari tersenyum lembut._

"_Iya. Tapi sekarang Sakura_-chan_ harus tidur atau tidak _Tou-san_ akan marah sekali padamu. Sakura_-chan_ bisa 'kan bermain esok hari bersama teman Sakura_-chan_?"_

_Gadis kecil itu nampak terdiam. Namun akhirnya kepalanya terangguk seiring dengan kuapan yang lolos dari bibir mungilnya._

"_Benar ya Sakura bisa bermain dengan teman Sakura besok? _Kaa-san_ akan membiarkan Sakura keluar rumah 'kan?"_

_Wanita itu mengangguk lalu mematikan lampu tidur pada sisi ranjang Sakura. Dan kembali ia mengecup kening puterinya lembut penuh dengan kasih sayang._

"Kaa-san_ janji. Nah, sekarang Sakura-_chan_ tidur ya. _Oyasuminasai."

"Oyasuminasai, Kaa-san."

Dan dapat ia lihat manik mata milik Sakura kecil itu mulai menutup, seiring dengan sang ibu yang kini telah menghilang di balik pintu berwarna merah muda cerah dengan gambar bunga berwarna warni di sana.

Itu ibunya? Sudah ia duga, ia memang bukan anak kandung Kakashi. Tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingat ini semua? Bagaimana bisa―

Pemikirannya terhenti ketika kembali memori yang lain berputar dalam kepalanya. Dan kini bau anyirlah yang tertangkap oleh indera penciumannya. Sakura menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan satu tangannya, berusaha keras untuk menahan rasa mual yang kini mengocok-kocok dasar perutnya yang baru terisi dengan makanan.

_Dan kegelapanlah yang ia lihat di sana. Namun ia dapat melihat si kepala merah muda yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Gadis mungil itu nampak menutup hidungnya._

_Ia pun mengikuti langkah gadis mungil yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya dengan hati-hati. Dan nampaknya kini ia tengah menuruni tangga berbentuk spiral. Kegelapan nampak semakin jelas hingga langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara kaki si Sakura kecil yang menginjak sesuatu yang basah di bawah sana._

_Claakk!_

Mendadak bulu roman Sakura berdiri. Tubuhnya bergetar semakin kuat seiring ingatannya yang kembali. Kakashi semakin panik. Ia pun mengguncang-guncang tubuh rapuh Sakura semakin kuat.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

_Sakura dapat melihat iris berwarna kuning yang berkilat dengan penuh nafsu akan darah itu tertuju ke arahnya. Sontak ia memundurkan tubuhnya, bersamaan dengan tubuh si Sakura kecil yang bergerak mundur. Tanpa sengaja tangan mungil itu menyalakan sakelar lampu yang berada pada sisi tembok._

_Kegelapan yang sebelumnya memenuhi mata kini lenyap digantikan oleh terang dan pemandangan mengerikan di depannya._

_Di depannya berdiri, sesosok pemuda berambut merah bata yang kini basah dibanjiri darah. Sepasang sayap berbulu hitam pekat membentang di sisi kiri dan kanan pemuda itu, serta jejak-jejak huruf rune disekujur tubuh lelaki itu. Sepasang mata bagaikan mata kucingnya nampak terbelalak lebar melihat sosok merah muda di depannya. Kedua tangannya yang memerah karena darah mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya._

"_Sa-Sakura …?!" ujar lelaki itu serak._

_Tidak, ia bahkan tidak mendengar suara yang meluncur dari monster di depannya, karena kini pandangan matanya tertuju pada potongan-potongan tak bernyawa yang berceceran di lantai marmer basement rumah itu, pun genangan darah yang membanjiri lantai itu dengan warna merah pekat._

_Serta dua kepala manusia yang bentuknya tak utuh lagi terbujur kaku di atas lantai._

_Tubuhnya melemas. Rasa mual yang mengocok-kocok perutnya kini semakin terasa. Dan berikutnya jeritanlah yang lolos dari bibirnya beriringan dengan jeritan pilu yang keluar dari bibir sosoknya di masa kecil._

Kesadaran Sakura pulih. Tatapannya teralihkan pada sosok lelaki yang sedaritadi berdiri di hadapannya tanpa bergeming. Bola mata _viridian _itu terbelalak semakin lebar ketika melihat manik karamel milik pemuda itu, persis dengan manik karamel milik bocah merah yang bayangnya berputar dalam otaknya.

Bocah lelaki yang membantai habis-habisan kedua orangtuanya dalam semalam.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sakura menjerit histeris. Kedua bola matanya terbelalak begitu lebar hingga rasanya bisa keluar dari rongga matanya kapan saja. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya begitu kuat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebar.

"Tidak tidak tidaaaaakk! Tidaaaaaakkkk!" jerit Sakura frustasi. Kakashi sontak memeluk tubuh yang bergetar begitu hebat itu.

"Sakura! Sadarlah Sakura! Apa yang kau lihat? SAKURA!"

Sakura tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Kakashi, melainkan ia terus berteriak histeris sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mencengkeram rambutnya kuat hingga akarnya. Air mata nampak membasahi kedua pipinya yang pucat pasi.

Sasori hanya bisa terdiam di sana, dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar melihat kondisi gadis merah muda di depannya. Tubuhnya tanpa sadar bergetar mendengar jeritan pilu Sakura.

Dan jeritan itu kini berhenti seiring dengan kesadaran Sakura yang lenyap. Tubuhnya begitu lemas seperti jeli. Kakashi pun merengkuh Sakura erat sembari berbisik pelan kepada gadis itu.

"Tenang Sakura, tidak apa… Tenang…"

Manik obsidian Kakashi kini kembali berubah warna menjadi merah darah dengan tiga titik hitam yang berputar di dalamnya. Nampaknya teknik hipnotisnya kembali berhasil.

Dan kini crimson itu mendelik tajam ke arah Sasori hingga rasanya tatapan mata itu bisa saja membunuh dalam sekali delikan mata. Namun Sasori nampaknya tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan tatapan itu, melainkan kepada sosok rapuh yang berada dalam rengkuhan Kakashi.

"Keluar kau Akasuna. SEKARANG!"

Suara Kakashi kini terdengar begitu dalam dan mengerikan. Emosinya yang selama ini terpendam kini meluap begitu hebat akibat peristiwa tadi. Dan kali ini Sasori tidak menunjukkan seringai yang selalu ia berikan tatkala ia berhasil memancing sedikit pemuda berambut perak itu. ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menjentikkan jarinya.

Sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang, ia menangkap ucapan lain yang Kakashi lontarkan kepadanya dengan nada memerintah.

"Dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku dan Sakura **lagi, **_**pembunuh.**_"

Rasa nyeri yang tak pernah ia anggap ada itu kini merasuki jiwanya yang kosong dan rapuh.

**-MONSTER-**

Kedua kelopak mata yang sebelumnya tertutup itu kembali terbuka, menampilkan warna seindah batu giok yang tersembunyi di baliknya, pun bayang sesosok lelaki berambut perak melawan gravitasinya yang nampak begitu khawatir.

Namun air muka itu berganti menjadi kelegaan yang luar biasa tatkala gadis itu terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Sakura-_chan, yokatta! _Akhirnya kau sadar juga."

Lelaki itu langsung memeluk Sakura dalam pelukan hangat. Kedua tangan rapuh gadis itu balas memeluk tubuh lelaki yang selama sepuluh tahun ini ia anggap sebagai ayahnya.

"_Tou-san_ … Aku … Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sakura dengan suara parau. Tenggorokannya mendadak terasa nyeri, mungkin karena teriakan histeris yang ia buat tadi pagi dan bahwa ia belum menenggak setetes pun air selama seharian ia tak sadarkan diri.

Kakashi menenangkan tubuh Sakura dengan mengelus punggung itu lembut. Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Sakura lamat-lamat.

"Jangan bicara dulu, ne, Sakura-_chan? _Aku akan mengambilkan air dulu untukmu."

Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Pandangan matanya sedaritadi tertuju pada punggung yang semakin jauh dari hadapannya hingga terhalang oleh pintu di ujung kamarnya.

Tangannya yang kurus memegangi pelipis kepalanya yang masih dirasa begitu pening. Tangannya yang lain mencengkeram selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga pinggang.

Rasanya semuanya begitu rumit setelah kejadian tadi pagi. Mengenai memorinya yang telah kembali, tentu saja. Dan kenapa Kakashi harus menyembunyikan semuanya darinya?

Tidak-tidak, ia tidak boleh kesal. Pasti lelaki berambut perak itu memiliki alasan sendiri.

Dan baru saja Sakura akan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, pintunya kini telah terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok lelaki berambut perak dengan tangan yang memegang segelas penuh berisi air. Ia segera berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan menyodorkan gelas itu kepada si gadis gula kapas.

"Minumlah dulu."

Malam itu udara lebih dingin dari biasanya. Sinar bulan yang muram nampak menyinari sisi jendela kamar itu dan masuk dari balik celahnya, menerangi tubuh Sakura yang nampak begitu berkilau ditempa cahaya bulan. Gadis itu nampak menenggak air dalam gelas itu dengan cepat seperti kerongkongannya sudah lama sekali tidak diisi air. Dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik air itu telah tandas tak bersisa.

Bahkan setetes airpun dirasanya tak menempel pada sisi gelas kaca tersebut.

Kakashi terdiam saja melihat manik mata giok milik Sakura menatap ke arahnya lurus-lurus. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya ia menceritakan semuanya.

"_Tou-san_―"

"Sakura-_chan, _malam ini aku akan menceritakan semuanya yang telah kusembunyikan darimu. Ah tidak-tidak, kurasa tak perlu kuceritakan kau sudah tahu semuanya, hmm?"

Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa. Jelas nada kesakitan terdengar dari ucapan lirih Kakashi. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ya …"

Kali ini Kakashi yang terdiam. Helaan nafas tak lama keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jadi, aku ini memang bukan ayah kandungmu. Kau tak perlu lagi memanggilku―"

"Aku memang sudah tahu kok."

Ucapan itu terputus, bersamaan dengan bola mata _onyx_-nya yang terbelalak lebar mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Bagaimana bisa―

"Maksudku, aku tidak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali dengan Hatake. Demi Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak mirip dengan wanita berambut hitam yang kulihat di foto yang kau sembunyikan di lemari kerja―"

Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Wajah itu memerah karena malu, malu karena ia tertangkap basah mengobrak-abrik lemari ayahnya untuk mencari bukti tentang keabsolutan Kakashi yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya tersebut.

"K-Kau … Melihatnya?" tanya Kakashi tak percaya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Y-ya… Saat itu aku memang sudah curiga kalau kau itu bukan ayahku… Maksudku, siapa sih lelaki yang akan mempunyai anak di usianya yang ke tujuh belas tahun? Dan kau itu sebenarnya apa? Aku tak percaya hanya karena gen maka wajahmu nampak sama bugarnya seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu!" cecar Sakura dalam satu tarikan nafas. Dan kemudian nafasnya terengah sedikit karena kehabisan nafas.

Kedua mata Kakashi mengerjap tak percaya mendengar perkataan Sakura. Jadi selama ini Sakura sudah tahu kalau ia bukanlah ayah kandungnya. Tapi kenapa?

"Tapi kenapa kau―"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku _Tou-san_! Kau itu sebenarnya apa? Dan bagaimana bisa kau berbicara dengan Sasori tadi pagi?! Dan perang apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan? Dan kenapa _ia _bilang kau itu bagian dari mereka?!" tanya Sakura frustasi. Dan seketika logika Sakura berjalan. Manik matanya terbelalak lebar.

"J-Jangan-jangan kau …"

Jari telunjuk berpoleskan kuteks berwarna salem itu tertunjuk tepat di depan wajah Kakashi. Kakashi pun menghela nafasnya. Ia rasa sekarang ia tak dapat menyembunyikan apapun lagi.

"Ya kau benar Sakura-_chan. _Aku adalah salah satu dari mereka. Aku adalah **iblis.**"

Dan malam itu untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa saat Kakashi menceritakan semua rahasia yang disembunyikan darinya sepuluh tahun ini. Tentang ia, orangtua kandungnya, tentang Kakashi.

Dan tentang si bocah iblis berambut merah yang mengawali kegilaan ini.

**-MONSTER-**

"Ada yang mau kau tanyakan, Sakura?"

Sakura masih terdiam tak bersuara ketika Kakashi telah selesai menceritakan semuanya. Begitu banyak informasi yang masuk ke dalam otak jeniusnya membuatnya menjadi pusing dan bingung tak karuan. Kakashi yang nampaknya mengetahui kebingungan Sakura pun mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk pucuk kepala itu lembut.

"Kau tak perlu mengerti sekarang. Kalau kau masih ingin bertanya, aku akan kembali menjelaskannya."

Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Nah sekarang kau harus tidur. Wajahmu pucat sekali."

Sakura pun menidurkan kembali tubuhnya di atas kasurnya, membiarkan Kakashi mengangkat selimut yang sebelumnya berada di pinggangnya kini menutupinya hingga dagu.

Lelaki berambut perak itu tersenyum lembut melihat Sakura yang sedaritadi menatapnya dengan tatapan inosennya. "Oyasumi, Sakura-_chan."_

Baru saja Kakashi akan beranjak, ujung bajunya serasa tertahan. Kakashi berbalik dan mendapati tangan kurus milik Sakura tengah terulur dan mencengkeram erat ujung bajunya.

"Kau akan selalu jadi ayahku, _Tou-san_ mesum." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum begitu hangat. Tangannya yang lain terentang ke arah lelaki itu, mengisyaratkan sebuah pelukan.

Dan kini tubuh Sakura telah terangkat hingga tubuh itu berada pada posisi duduk dengan Kakashi yang memeluknya erat. Kedua manik _obsidian_ itu tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya yang tertutup. Setetes likuid asin lolos dari pelupuk matanya, membasahi pipinya yang pucat tak tertutup masker.

Sakura mengelus punggung Kakashi yang nampak bergetar begitu samar.

"Mereka memanglah orangtuaku, tapi itu dulu. Karena sekarang kaulah _Tou-san_ku, Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya yang tersender pada bahu tertutup pakaian Sakura. Ia memeluk gadis itu makin erat, membuat Sakura kesulitan menarik nafas dibuatnya. Namun Sakura tak peduli. Ia balas memeluk pria yang nampak selalu kesepian itu semakin erat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian _Tou-san_, karena aku menyayangimu. Aku menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi ayahku sendiri."

Kakashi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, namun isakanlah yang sekarang lolos dari bibir lelaki itu. Manik _viridian _itu terbelalak mendengar suara lemah tersebut, sebelum senyum pedih kini menghiasi wajahnya dan ia membisiki kata-kata menenangkan kepada Kakashi.

Setelah Kakashi tenang, lelaki itu kembali menyelimuti Sakura dan mengecup kening Sakura, seperti yang Kakashi lakukan padanya hingga ia berumur sepuluh tahun. Dan bibir mungil Sakura membentuk senyuman yang begitu manis saat Kakashi mengusap pucuk kepalanya dengan senyum hangat yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sakura-_chan. Oyasumi_."

Pandangannya nampak memburam seiring kantuk yang menyerang. Namun ia masih dapat melihat punggung Kakashi menjauh sebelum akhirnya punggung itu terhalang pintu kamarnya.

Dan kemudian ia membiarkan alam mimpi mengambil alih seluruh kesadarannya.

**-MONSTER-**

Malam itu bulan nampak begitu penuh di cakrawala berwarna gelap. Sinarnya yang pudar hanyalah mampu menerangi langit yang tak jauh dari keberadaannya. Dan bila kau perhatikan baik-baik, di sekitar benda bulat berukuran lebih kecil dari matahari itu terdapat titik-titik kecil yang berkelap-kelip seakan membantu sang rembulan menerangi gelapnya langit malam.

Tampak sesosok lelaki yang tengah terduduk di ujung _tower _yang berdiri menjulang di atas langit. Angin malam yang begitu menusuk bertiup cukup kencang, seakan berusaha menggoyahkan tubuh lelaki itu. Namun ia tetap bergeming. Ia biarkan angin meniup anak-anak rambut berwarna darahnya yang kini acak-acakan. Tubuhnya bahkan tak menggigil barang sejenakpun, seperti kulitnya terbuat dari baja.

Manik sewarna karamelnya terpaku ke arah rembulan yang seakan mengejeknya dengan memberikan sinarnya dan menerangi tubuhnya, seakan berusaha untuk menembus kegelapan yang terdapat dalam dasar hatinya. Gigi-giginya yang putih bergemeretak. Kedua tangannya kini terkepal begitu erat hingga cairan pekat berbau anyir tercium dari sana.

Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak terakhir kali ia dapat melihat gadis itu secara langsung. Semenjak peristiwa itu, ia tidak berani sedikitpun mendekati Sakura. Apalagi karena ialah kejiwaan gadis manis itu menjadi tidak stabil. Bagaimana manik mata seindah batu giok yang sebelumnya berbinar begitu cerah itu menjadi kosong tak bernyawa. Disaat senyum cerah yang selalu gadis itu berikan telah tersapu habis dari wajahnya, digantikan oleh bibir yang selalu membentuk sebuah garis datar.

Ia telah merebut kehidupan gadis itu darinya. Keluarganya, kebahagiaannya, tawanya…

Ia juga tahu bahwa gadis itu berada di bawah asuhan Hatake Kakashi sejak dulu. Dan bagaimana murkanya Kakashi padanya saat lelaki berambut perak itu mengetahui penyebab dibalik kejiwaan Sakura yang tidak stabil. Ia membiarkan Kakashi mencekiknya padahal saat itu ia masihlah bocah berumur enam tahun, dan bahwa ia memiliki kekuatan lebih besar dari lelaki berambut perak itu. Tapi ia menerimanya. Karena memang ia pantas mendapatkan hal itu.

Ia selalu mengawasi Sakura dari jauh. Tiap hari, tiap malam tak pernah bosan-bosannya ia mengamati gadis itu. Pun rasa iri ia rasakan ketika Sakura telah beranjak menjadi gadis remaja yang begitu cantik dan bercahaya, ketika para lelaki mulai mendekatinya dan menatap gadis itu dengan penuh damba. Rasanya ingin ia bunuh semua lelaki yang melihat Sakura seperti itu.

Sakura hanya miliknya seorang. Hanya miliknya!

Hahaha, rasanya ia ingin mentertawakan dirinya yang ia rasa begitu menjijikkan mengklaim Sakura seperti ini. Ia hanyalah sesosok iblis yang haus akan darah, iblis yang dengan seenaknya merebut kebahagiaan gadis itu dari sisinya. Iblis kotor, hina, menjijikkan sepertinya tak pantas mendapatkan gadis sebaik Sakura.

Namun meskipun ia tahu akan kenyataan seperti itu, ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk selalu menginginkan gadis itu. Untuk berhenti mengawasi gadis itu di balik bayangan tanpa membiarkan gadis itu menyadarinya.

Tapi hari ini semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Ketika gadis itu datang dan menatapnya untuk pertama kalinya… Rasanya begitu menyakitkan ketika gadis itu melihatnya dengan rasa ketakutan dan rasa benci yang begitu besar dari tatapan matanya. Seakan ia ini adalah monster menjijikkan dan tak pantas untuk dilihat.

Tatapan mata Sakura, begitu berbeda dengan tatapan yang gadis gula kapas itu berikan padanya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Tapi mana bisa ia menyalahkan Sakura? Memang ialah yang membuat gadis itu membencinya hingga ulu hatinya terasa sakit mendapati kenyataan yang sekarang terjadi.

Dan bukanlah keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan Sakura di pagi itu. Ia hanya melakukan kunjungan biasanya ke rumah Hatake―pelindung Sakura―hanya untuk memperingatkan Kakashi bahwa perang sebentar lagi bisa saja terjadi, dan kalau keadaan _Underworld_―tempat para makluk seperti dirinya tinggal―sedang kurang stabil semenjak ayahnya―sang penguasa _Underworld―_menghilang secara misterius. Ditambah dengan menyulut emosi Kakashi tentu saja, sesuatu yang diam-diam menjadi kegemarannya untuk mengisi hatinya yang rasanya begitu hampa semenjak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Che, ia bahkan meragukan keeksistensian benda bernama hati yang katanya berada di dalam tubuh tiap makluk hidup. Dan omong-omong iblis sepertinya bukanlah makluk hidup, ataupun makluk yang telah mati. Jadi apakah ia memiliki hati?

Namun ia rasa ia memang memiliki hati ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu nyeri ia rasakan pada daerah dekat tulang rusuk bawahnya ketika mendengar jeritan pilu yang keluar dari bibir Sakura, rasa sakit yang sama ketika ia mendengar suara jeritan gadis itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Sasori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran yang terus berputar dalam otaknya agar sesuatu yang nyeri itu tak kembali menyerang dadanya ketika bayangan kejadian tadi pagi terulang. Ia pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghilang di balik gelap malam, setelah sebelumnya ia melirik ke arah sang rembulan yang sedaritadi terdiam seribu bahasa dan melayangkan senyuman mengejek kepada benda pemantul cahaya matahari tersebut. Bukan senyum mengejek kepada sang bulan, melainkan untuk kelemahannya sendiri.

Bahkan bulan pun meledekmu, Sasori. Berhentilah bersikap lemah!―batin Sasori sembari berjalan melewati atap-atap gedung dengan kecepatan menyaingi kecepatan cahaya tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya kini ia berdiri di sini, di hadapan sosok gadis merah muda yang kini telah menutup kedua matanya. Dada gadis itu nampak bergerak naik dan turun dengan pelan dan teratur. Wajah pucatnya nampak ditempa sinar rembulan yang menyusup dari balik celah jendelanya yang terbuka sedikit.

Wajah Sakura nampak begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik menyapu tulang pipinya dengan sempurna. Kedua pipinya yang pucat nampak begitu bercahaya di bawah sinar rembulan. Bibir mungil itu membentuk sebuah senyuman yang amatlah tipis, membuat gadis itu nampak semakin cantik dalam tidurnya.

Perlahan kaki itu melangkah hingga ia berdiri tepat pada sisi ranjang Sakura. Tubuhnya ia posisikan dalam posisi berjongkok, hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah yang begitu damai dalam lulabi tidurnya. Dan tangan dengan kuku berwarna langit malam itu terulur, hendak menjangkau pipi yang begitu mengundang untuk disentuh.

Gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika Sakura menggerakkan tubuhnya tanpa membuka matanya, hingga gadis itu kini memunggunginya dalam tidurnya. Sasori refleks mengepalkan tangannya lalu beranjak bangun dari posisi berjongkoknya.

Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasori? Tanganmu yang kotor itu tak pantas menyentuhnya!

Dan dengan sekali jentikkan jari ia pun menghilang termakan udara hampa yang mengelilingi kamar gadis itu, tanpa menyadari sesosok bayangan yang mengintai di balik bayangan bulan, serta sesosok lelaki bersurai merah yang mengawasi di atas pohon yang tak jauh dari jendela kamar Sakura.

Seringai nampak menghiasi wajah kedua makluk berbeda alam tersebut.

**-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto's belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**MONSTER**

**AU, Lil bit Gore inside, Rated M just for the Theme**

_Dedicated for event ALM II_

**Idea by Mine, Story by Iris (taintedIris)**

**Theme: Quote**

"_The greatest pain to me, is the fact that you became the same as them and turn your backs against me." ―BigBang_

Kedua alis merah muda itu menyerngit bersamaan dengan kedua kelopaknya yang terpejam semakin erat ketika merasakan cahaya mentari yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Tangannya yang kurus menutupi sebelah matanya yang terasa silau meskipun masih terpejam.

"Nnggh…"

Dan perlahan, kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang batu giok yang masih terlihat buram karena kantuk yang belum hilang. Tangan yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk menutup matanya kini mengucek matanya sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih mendera.

Dan tubuh itu beranjak hingga ke posisi duduk. Kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal yang ia rasakan setelah semalam tertidur. Kepalanya ia gerakkan ke kanan dan kiri hingga menimbulkan suara yang berasal dari lehernya.

_Krek!_

Sakura bangun dari ranjangnya dalam sekali gerakan, ketika melihat jarumnya yang telah menunjuk ke arah angka delapan. Tanpa perlu merapikan selimutnya ia segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

'Kenapa _Tou-san_ tak membangunkanku sih?' teriak Sakura dalam hati. Jantungnya kini berdebar tak karuan jika memikirkan hal buruk yang terjadi pada Kakashi jika terjadi apa-apa pada _tou-sanya _itu. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya secara bergegas―

"Sakura-_chan, _ada apa?"

―memasuki dapur.

Kakashi nampak tengah mengaduk gelas berisi likuid hitam minuman sehari-harinya ketika Sakura berdiri di depan pintu dapur. Dan di atas meja kini sudah ada roti panggang yang entah bentuknya seperti apa itu. Sakura menghela nafas lega.

Gadis merah muda itu pun duduk di kursinya lalu mengambil roti yang ujungnya terlalu gosong lalu mengambil toples berisi selai coklat dan memoleskan selai itu di atas rotinya. Kakashi yang melihat hal itu langsung berteriak panik dan buru-buru meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja.

"E-eh Sakura-_chan, _jangan―"

"Tak apa, Tou-_san. _Sekali-sekali aku ingin memakan sarapan buatanmu." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu menggigir roti yang permukaannya penuh dengan selai yang dioles tebal-tebal agar rasa pahit dari roti gosong itu tak terlalu terasa.

Kakashi menghela nafas sembari tersenyum kecil. Ia kemudian bergabung dengan anak angkatnya itu dan ikut memoleskan selai pada roti panggang buatannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang ayah yang tengah memoleskan selai kacang di atas rotinya yang entah apa bentuknya. Mulutnya mengunyah roti coklat yang berada di dalamnya.

"Humayhaann …" Sakura lalu menelan roti yang bentuknya sudah hancur di dalam mulutnya agar lebih mudah berbicara. "Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Aah, aku tak tega membangunkanmu Sakura-_chan. _Lagipula aku bisa memasak sarapan untukku sendiri kok."

"Dan menghancurkan dapur seperti yang kau lakukan dua tahun yang lalu? Itu bukanlah pilihan yang cukup bijak, Tou-san." Kakashi sedikit menyerngit karena Sakura membahas kebodohan yang ia lakukan dulu. Saat itu Sakura sedang sakit dan tidak mampu memasak sendiri sehingga ia memutuskan untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuk gadis itu. Namun entah apa yang ia lakukan sehingga makanan dalam microwave yang tengah ia panggang malah meledak dan membuat seisi dapur menjadi kotor dan gosong.

"Tapi 'kan Sakura-_chan_ …"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Kalau _Tou-san_ mau makan, _Tou-san _'kan bisa membangunkanku." Ujar Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia kembali memakan rotinya dalam gigitan besar.

Diam-diam senyum terbentuk dari bibir tipis pemuda berambut perak itu sembari memakan rotinya yang sudah diolesi selai, hanya untuk menyerngit karena indera pengecapnya merasakan rasa pahit yang berasal dari roti panggangnya.

**-MONSTER-**

Kakashi tengah mengenakan jasnya ketika Sakura telah keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut yang masih sedikit basah. Kedua tangan gadis merah muda itu berada pada pinggul rampingnya melihat sang ayah yang kesulitan mengikat dasinya.

Sakura pun menghampiri lelaki berambut perak itu dan menepis tangan kekar ayahnya dari sana. kakashi mendengus.

"Sakura-_chan, Tou-san_ bisa memakai dasi sendiri."

"Iya. Tapi bisa memakainya dengan tidak rapi. Biarkan Sakura yang mengurusnya."

Kakashi menurut saja ketika tangan kurus Sakura sudah melilit dasinya dengan simpul yang tepat. Tak lama dasinya sudah terpasang dengan rapi.

"Nah selesai." ujar Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dadanya. Kakashi sedikit melonggarkan dasinya.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura-_chan. _Entah _Tou-san_ bisa apa tanpamu, hehehe." ucap Kakashi sembari mengusap punggung lehernya. Sebuah gerakan yang selalu lelaki itu lakukan dikala gugup, senang, ataupun malu.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kakashi. Ia pun berjinjit sedikit dan mengecup pipi pria itu lembut.

Bola mata _obsidian _itu terbelalak lebar dan segera kepalanya tertolehkan kepada Sakura yang saat itu tengah tersenyum ceria.

"Memang tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan tanpaku, _Tou-san_."

Kakashi tidak terlalu mempedulikan kata-kata Sakura. Kini tangannya memegangi pipinya yang sebelumnya dicium oleh Sakura. Dan kembali pandangannya tertuju pada si gadis merah muda yang sedaritadi masih tersenyum.

"Sakura-_chan, _hanya karena kau tahu aku ini bukan ayah kandungmu, bukan berarti kau bisa menciumku sembarangan. Umur kita terlalu jauh tahu!"

Dan Kakashi langsung menjerit kesakitan ketika tangan Sakura kini telah berada di pinggangnya dan mencubitnya dengan kuat―begitu kuat hingga Kakashi yakin bekas cubitan itu akan membiru nanti.

"Sembarangan kau bicara, _Tou-san_! Aku 'kan hampir tiap pagi menciummu sebelum berangkat kerja! Dasar _hentai_!"

"A-Ampun Sakura!" cubitan Sakura semakin mengencang. "AAAAWW! Iya iya _Tou-san_ minta maaf!"

"Bagus." Sakura mendengus lalu melepaskan cubitan mautnya dari pinggang Kakashi. Kakashi buru-buru mengusap pinggangnya yang terasa begitu panas dan nyeri sehabis dicubit.

"Kau tega sekali, Sakura-_chan."_

"Biar saja! Salahmu sendiri berpikir yang tidak-tidak _Tou-san_! Awas saja kalau koleksi buku oranyemu kutemukan akan kubakar semuanya di hadapanmu!" oceh Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

Kakashi langsung bergidik ngeri.

"I-Iya _Tou-san _minta maaf… Tapi buku _Tou-san_ jangan dibakar dong."

"Ck. Sana berangkat orang tua!" bentak Sakura sambil menendang kaki Kakashi, membuat Kakashi melompat sedikit dan segera berlari sebelum dicubit lagi oleh Sakura.

"_Tou-san_ akan kembali sebelum makan malam!" teriak Kakashi dari kejauhan sambil menyalakan mobil _Porsche _berwarna malamnya yang terparkir manis tak jauh dari rumahnya. Dan Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil yang mulai menjauh dari hadapannya sesaat setelah Kakashi memasuki kendaraan beroda empat itu dan menyalakan mesinnya.

Sakura pun memasuki rumah hanya untuk mengambil dompetnya dan mengenakan jaketnya. Walaupun sekarang sudah musim semi tapi tetap saja udara masih sedikit dingin. Sakura kemudian mengenakan _sneakers_-nya dan berjalan keluar dari rumah besar tersebut, mengunci pintunya lalu berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil.

Ia bahkan tak menyadari terdapat sesosok gelap yang mengawasi pergerakannya sedaritadi di balik bayangan.

**-MONSTER-**

Kedua tangan itu mendorong _troly_-nya yang telah penuh berisi bahan makanan untuk seminggu ke depan. Kini kepalanya tertoleh ke sana kemari mencari benda yang sedaritadi tidak ia temukan.

'Saos jamur mana ya? Saos saos …' gumam Sakura dalam hati sambil celingak celinguk. Dan gerakannya terhenti melihat tanda bertuliskan bumbu dapur pada sebuah rak yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sakura pun bergegas menuju rak tersebut.

Bibir itu mengerucut sebal mendapati ternyata saos yang ia butuhkan berada pada rak dibagian paling atas. Ia sudah berjinjit dan melompat, namun tak berhasil menjangkau botol tersebut. Dan sedaritadi petugas supermarket tak ada yang lewat di sana sehingga ia tidak bisa meminta bantuan untuk mengambil botolnya.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berkulit putih sedikit coklat terulur di sana, mengambilkan botol berukuran sedang saos jamur lalu mengulurkannya kepadanya. Sakura sejenak memandangi tangan yang memegang botol itu, kemudian pandangannya menelusuri tangan itu, bahu, leher, hingga wajah si pengambil botol saos.

Di depannya berdiri sesosok berambut merah yang tengah menatapnya dengan datar. Pada sisi keningnya tepat di atas alis─ Sakura bahkan ragu pria ini memiliki alis, terdapat tato dengan kanji _'Ai'_ yang terukir di sana. Manik _jade _pemuda itu menatapnya lamat-lamat. Bibir lekaki itu berdenyut kesal karena sadar telah diperhatikan oleh gadis merah muda di depannya.

"Ini."

Suara maskulin lelaki itu sontak menyadarkan Sakura dari kegiatan mengamatinya. Sakura buru-buru mengambil botol saos itu sambil tertawa gugup.

"Hehehe … Terima kasih."

"Hn."

Sakura buru-buru membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari sana. Namun lelaki itu nampaknya mengikuti gadis merah muda itu hingga menuju kasir. Sakura yang nampaknya menyadari pergerakan pria itu kini berdiri dengan gelisah sembari menunggu si petugas kasir men -_scan_ belanjaannya pada mesin.

Ia sebenarnya bisa saja langsung menghajar lelaki berambut merah ini, namun mungkin ini hanyalah sebuah kebetulan dan lelaki itu tidak mengikutinya. Tapi tetap saja rasanya tidak nyaman, apalagi mata lelaki itu sedaritadi terus memandangi punggungnya tanpa berkedip!

"Semuanya 30.525,- yen." Ujar si kasir setelah memasukkan semua barang belanjaan Sakura pada tiga buah kantung plastic besar.

Sakura buru-buru mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan menunggu kembaliannya diberikan serta struk belanjaannya. Setelah itu dengan tenaga supernya ia mengangkat tiga kantung besar itu dengan kedua tangannya dan keluar dari sana tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang.

Dan entah memang perasaannya, atau memang lelaki itu berjalan mengikutinya sedaritadi?! Sakura tidak mau tahu. Ia terus berjalan tanpa sekalipun menengok ke belakang menuju rumah, tempat yang ia rasa amatlah aman saat ini. namun karena tak tahan, Sakura diam-diam melirik ke belakang. Dan benar saja, lelaki itu memang benar-benar mengikutinya. Sakura buru-buru menolehkan kembali kepalanya dan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

'Kalau sudah dekat rumah, akan kuhajar lelaki itu sampai _bonyok_!' gerutu Sakura sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada kantung belanjaannya.

Dan tak terasa ia sudah melangkahkan kakinya hingga melewati hutan. Tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi hingga ia bisa mencapai rumahnya yang nampak begitu kecil jika dilihat dari posisinya berdiri.

'Oke, saatnya menghabisi lelaki penguntit ini!' teriak Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menjatuhkan kantung belanjaannya ke tanah. Kini ia memandangi lelaki yang tengah menatapnya datar. Manik _viridian_-nya berkilat marah.

"Sampai di sini saja kau mengikutiku! Kalau kau mengikutiku lebih dekat lagi―"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu kini berdiri dengan jarak yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia bahkan dapat mencium bau pasir yang menguar dari tubuh pria berambut merah itu.

Kedua manik batu gioknya terbelalak lebar ketika lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau yang entah sejak kapan berada pada saku celananya. Sakura pun memejamkan matanya saking takutnya.

'Sial!'

Namun bukanlah rasa sakit yang ia rasakan setelahnya, melainkan ia mendengar suara jeritan tepat di belakangnya. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati 'sesuatu' yang mengeluarkan darah berwarna kehitaman yang mengotori tubuh lelaki berambut merah yang menebas sesuatu yang ia yakini sebagai kepala makluk aneh tersebut.

Bibir mungil Sakura ternganga lebar.

Makluk berwarna hitam itu terkapar di atas tanah. Dari tubuhnya keluar cairan berwarna hitam pekat berbau busuk. Dan mendadak tubuh Sakura terjatuh ke atas tanah karena kakinya yang terasa seperti jeli mendadak.

Lelaki bersurai kemerahan yang terkotori oleh darah itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Iris _jade_-nya memandangi sosok yang terlihat begitu syok itu dengan tatapan datar yang sama. Namun samar, seringai terbentuk dari bibirnya.

"Kau menyadari diikuti olehku tapi tak menyadari kalau kau diikuti oleh makluk ini, eh?" ujarnya sambil menjatuhkan benda hitam yang sebelumnya berada di tangannya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Indera penciumannya seakan kelu. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada si pemuda yang kini tengah membersihkan pisau berbahan peraknya dengan sapu tangan yang berasal dari kantung celana khakinya.

"Kalau begitu kau berhutang budi padaku, karena aku baru saja menyelamatkan nyawamu."

Sakura mengangguk dan membiarkan lelaki berambut merah itu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang kotor karena terkena cairan kehitaman yang berasal dari makluk yang sudah meregang nyawa itu. Dengan rasa syok yang belum hilang sedaritadi Sakura mengangkat kantung belanjaannya yang terabaikan di tanah sedaritadi.

"Siapa namamu?"

Pandangan Sakura kini tertuju pada si lelaki yang tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan dingin. Sejenak Sakura menenggak ludahnya karena gugup. Tunggu, sejak kapan ia merasa gugup di depan lelaki?!

"S-Sakura Hatake, kau?" dan sejak kapan ia terbata jika berbicara?! Ini pasti karena ia masih syok, pasti! Bukan karena tatapan mengintimidasi lelaki itu! Pasti begitu! ucap Sakura dalam hatinya sendiri.

"Sabaku no Gaara. Karena aku telah menyelamatkanmu sebaiknya kau membiarkanku tinggal di rumahmu sebagai ucapan balas budi." ujar Gaara lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju rumah gadis merah muda itu.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sampai kesadaran akhirnya menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya.

"Eh? Apa katamu?! Bisa kau ulang sekali lagi?" tanya Sakura sembari berlari kecil untuk menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan lelaki bernama Gaara tersebut.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya tertolehkan kepada Sakura. Alis _invisible_-nya mengerut.

"Kau akan membiarkanku menginap di rumahmu."

Empat buah sudut siku-siku bersinggungan berwarna merah menyala terbentuk pada kening lebar Sakura. Siapa lelaki ini sampai seenaknya memutuskan seperti itu?!

"Kau pikir kau siapa sampai memutuskan hal itu seenaknya?! Kau kira rumahku itu tempat penampungan barang?!" teriak Sakura geram. Seringai pun kembali menghiasi wajah tampan Gaara.

Lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya. kedua tangannya ia masukkan dalam kantung celananya.

"Sebaiknya kau membiarkanku menginap kalau kau ingin nyawamu selamat. Kau itu sekarang sedang menjadi incaran makluk-makluk sejenis ayah angkatmu tahu."

Sakura mengeram kesal. Sok tahu sekali lelaki itu! Dan bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan ia sedang diincar oleh makluk mengerikan seperti yang tadi dibunuh oleh pemuda itu dan Kakashi…

Tunggu, darimana ia tahu kalau Kakashi itu setengah iblis?!

Sakura baru saja kembali dari alam lamunannya dan mendapati si lelaki bersurai merah yang sudah semakin jauh dari pandangannya. Sakura buru-buru membawa kantung belanjaannya dan berjalan cepat sembari mengeram kesal.

Lelaki itu berhutang penjelasan padanya! Dan ia harus membayar biaya makannya! Dikira dia bisa menumpang dengan gratis apa?!

Sakura terus berjalan tanpa menyadari terdapat sepasang mata berwarna karamel yang sedaritadi berkilat penuh amarah. Kuku-kuku milik si pemilik mata itu mencengkeram batang kayu yang ia pegang hingga menimbulkan bekas tusukan yang cukup dalam. Dan pada detik berikutnya, sosok itu sudah menghilang di balik udara kosong.

**-MONSTER-**

Alangkah terkejutnya Kakashi mendapati sesosok berambut merah yang kini berada di kursi yang biasa ia tempati di meja makan, serta Sakura yang air mukanya nampak tak begitu senang. Kakashi dengan agak canggung pun mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi lain pada sisi meja makan.

Suara deritan yang ditimbulkan oleh kaki kursi sontak menghentikan Sakura dari kegiatannya mengaduk kuah kare yang berada dalam panci. Sakura bernafas lega melihat sosok berambut perak yang kini mendudukkan dirinya dengan raut wajah tak senang karena si rambut merah seperti tak mempedulikan keberadaannya.

'Lelaki ini pasti bukan pacar Sakura!' batin Kakashi kesal.

"Seharusnya kau mengucapkan_ tadaima_, _Tou-san_." ujar Sakura sambil menuangkan kuah kari ke atas piring kecil untuk mencicipi rasa kuah kental berwarna coklat gelap tersebut. Kakashi mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal mendengar suara berupa tawa mengejek yang lolos dari bibir lelaki bersurai merah gelap di sampingnya.

Bisa-bisanya Sakura mempermalukannya di depan bocah tengik ini.

"Aku sudah bilang, Sakura-_chan, _tapi kau saja yang **tidak **mendengarkan."

"_Souka_? Tapi aku memang tidak mendengar apapun kok. Lagipula, sejak kapan _Tou-san_ **ingat **untuk mengucapkan _taidaima _kalau sudah tiba di rumah?"

Kakashi menggerutu sebal sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Manik _obsidian_-nya mendelik ke arah Gaara yang kini tengah menyeringai mengejek.

"Sakura-_chan, _siapa bocah tengik yang kau biarkan masuk ke rumah kita ini? Bukankah _Tou-san_ sudah mengatakan kepadamu kalau kau tidak boleh membiarkan anak lelaki sembarangan masuk tanpa seijin _Tou-san_?"

Sakura kini membalikkan tubuhnya setelah mengecilkan api kompor dan menutup panci yang berisi kare ayam pedas kesukaan Kakashi. Sakura menghela nafas sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya pada kedua sisi pinggangnya.

"Sebaiknya _Tou-san _mandi. Makan malam sebentar lagi akan siap dan kurasa kita bisa membahas masalah ini nanti."

"Kau berani memerintahku, Hatake Sakura?"

"Oh tentu saja. Kau mau pinggangmu membiru lagi hah?"

Gaara mengamati ayah dan anak yang beradu mulut di depannya dengan wajah yang lucu. Dan yang membuatnya mendengus geli adalah melihat ekspresi ketakutan Kakashi ketika diancam si gadis merah muda yang bertampang seram seperti harimau mengamuk.

"B-Baiklah, Sakura-_chan…" _ucap Kakashi sembari beranjak dari kursi dan mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk segera menghilang dari sana. Diancam oleh Sakura dan dipermalukan di depan bocah tengik berambut merah yang dengan seenaknya masuk ke rumahnya membuat dirinya tentu saja amat malu. Namun memikirkan makan malamnya kali ini membuat perutnya berbunyi dengan keras. Untung saja ia sudah tidak berada di dapur kalau tidak ia pasti akan bertambah malu.

**-MONSTER-**

"Jadi, kau seorang _Demon Hunter?"_

Kini ketiga orang itu telah terduduk di ruang tamu, dengan Sakura yang sibuk menyajikan jus jeruk untuk Kakashi dan tamu tak diundangnya tersebut. Sakura pun kemudian mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa di samping sang ayah mendudukkan dirinya untuk ikut bergabung pada pembicaraan dua sosok manusia berbeda umur tersebut.

"Ya. Aku kemari karena aku baru saja tiba di kota ini dan aku tidak tahu aku harus tinggal dimana. Oleh sebab itu―"

"Kau 'kan bisa menyewa apartemen ataupun menginap di hotel! Kau kira rumah kami ini tempat penampungan tunawisma apa?" potong Sakura cepat sambil mendelik ke arah Gaara yang dibalas dengan seringai licik oleh Gaara.

"Oh. Jadi itu caramu berterima kasih pada penyelamatmu, Sakura-_chan?"_

"Kalau kau memang menolongku dengan pamrih lebih baik kau biarkan saja aku mati tadi!"

Kakashi terbengong melihat dua kubu yang saling berselisih dengan kilatan kebencian yang terpancar begitu jelas pada iris giok Sakura. Sementara iris _jade _Gaara nampaknya sama sekali tak terpengaruh, justru kilatan antusiaslah yang terpancar dari kedalamannya.

"Nngh, Sakura-_chan, _kau bisa duduk dulu dan biarkan Sabaku menjelaskan hingga selesai? Dan apa maksudnya kau akan mati tadi?!" ujar Kakashi penasaran sekaligus panik. Sakura menghela nafas kesal lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali ke sofa empuk di belakangnya.

"Gaara, jelaskan." perintah Sakura. Gaara menatap Sakura tak suka.

"Ck. Jadi, anakmu di serang oleh monster bayangan. Aku kebetulan berada di sana sehingga aku bisa menyelamatkan anakmu."

"APA KATAMU? MONSTER BAYANGAN?!" teriak Kakashi panik.

"Hei! Kau itu tak kebetulan ada di sana! Kau itu **menguntitku**!" bentak Sakura kesal. Gaara tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Sakura yang sepertinya tidak didengarkan Kakashi karena terlalu terkejut mendengar penjelasan Gaara barusan.

"Benar, Hatake-_san, _monster bayangan. Kalau saja aku terlambat sebentar saja aku yakin anakmu sudah ada di alam sana."

Sakura mendelik ke arah Gaara yang sekarang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kau. menyebalkan!"

Gaara bukannya membalas, justru malah mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Kakashi yang sedang mencerna informasi yang ia baru saja dengar.

"Dan karena itu aku bermaksud untuk tinggal di sini. Sehingga kalau saja sewaktu-waktu Sakura dalam bahaya aku dapat segera menolongnya. Kejadian seperti ini aku yakin tak akan terjadi sekali saja. Apalagi sekarang _Underworld _sedang tidak stabil. Kami para _Demon Hunter _jadi harus bekerja ekstra karenanya." Terang Gaara panjang lebar. Kakashi mendengarkan perkataan Gaara dengan serius, sementara Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya kesal. Dijamin Kakashi pasti akan mengijinkan lelaki merah menyebalkan itu di sini!

"Ooh begitu. Baiklah kau boleh tinggal di sini. Tapi ingat, ini semua demi keselamatan Sakura, jadi kau jangan macam-macam pada anakku. Mengerti?!" ancam Kakashi dengan tatapan protektif seorang ayah, yang tentu saja tak akan ampuh untuk Gaara. Sakura menepuk jidatnya sambil mengerang kesal dan tak percaya akan keputusan yang diambil Kakashi.

"Tentu saja, Tuan Hatake. Lagipula aku juga senang bekerjasama dengan mantan iblis sepertimu." ujar Gaara dengan seringai yang sedaritadi tak lepas dari wajahnya. Mulut Kakashi ternganga lebar mendengar kata-kata Gaara barusan.

"K-kau! bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau itu sangat terkenal dikalangan para iblis dan _Demon Hunter_ wanita, asal kau tahu. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenalmu?"

Kakashi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham, tak menyadari anak angkatnya kini tengah memelototi punggungnya tak senang.

Gaara pun beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Kakashi mengikuti gerakan Gaara dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan, _apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat antar Sabaku ke kamarnya."

Sakura mendecih kesal.

"Iya, _Tou-san_."

**-MONSTER-**

Sakura tengah membuka pintu di depannya yang memang terkunci. Setelah muncul bunyi 'klik' ia pun membuka pintu di depannya dan tanpa perlu di suruh Gaara pun memasuki ruangan yang bisa dibilang besar tersebut.

Sakura melirik Gaara yang membawa koper berwarna hitam gelap ke dalam kamar itu. Alis Sakura mengerut heran. Manik mata _viridian_-nya memicing curiga.

Sejak kapan ia membawa koper? Sudah kuduga, ia memang sudah merencanakan ini dari awal!―batin Sakura.

"Sejak kapan kau membawa koper? Setauku kau tadi siang tidak membawa apa pun." cecar Sakura dengan tangan yang kini terlipat di depan dada.

Gaara melirik ke arah Sakura sebentar lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan gadis merah muda itu. Seringai yang sebelumnya terpasang pada wajahnya kini berganti dengan sebuah garis datar yang dibentuk oleh kedua bibir tipisnya.

"Dengar. Aku tidak merencanakan penyeranganmu jadi berhentilah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku. Aku memang sudah berencana untuk menumpang tinggal di sini. Lagipula tanpa perlu menyelamatkanku ayah angkatmu pasti mengijinkanku tinggal untuk sementara di sini."

Sakura menatap manik _jade _yang nampak begitu dingin itu dengan kekesalan yang begitu jelas pada matanya. Ia kemudian menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana setelah ia melemparkan kunci kamar tamu itu dan ditangkap dengan refleks yang begitu baik oleh Gaara yang sebelumnya sibuk membuka kopernya.

"Dan mulai sekarang, perhatikan keadaan sekitarmu. Banyak monster yang mengincarmu."

"Cih. Jangan bercanda kau."

Sakura pun segera keluar dari sana dan membanting pintu bercat putih itu dengan segenap tenaga.

_BLAAAM!_

Gaara mendengus sembari memutar matanya, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia langsung tersentak dan refleks memundurkan dirinya ke belakang sambil merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil pisau peraknya.

Di depannya berdiri sesosok lelaki yang nampak seusia dengannya. Rambut berwarna darah pemuda itu nampak diterangi sinar rembulan yang masuk dari celah-celah jendela. Lelaki itu menduduki ranjangnya yang bahkan belum disentuh olehnya. Iris _hazel_-nya menatap ke arahnya datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Akasuna no Sasori?"

"Justru apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sabaku no Gaara?"

Kedua makluk berlawanan itu nampak melemparkan tatapan tak suka satu sama lain. Gaara pun merilekskan tubuhnya yang tadi sempat menegang sambil mengeluarkan tangannya dari kantung celananya di mana pisau peraknya ia simpan. Kedua tangannya kini terlipat di depan dada.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau mengunjungiku secara mendadak? Kau tahu, aku ini adalah seorang _Demon Hunter_. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu kapan saja." katanya dengan nada arogan. Sasori justru bukannya takut, ia malah memberikan tatapan meremehkan pada pemuda berambut sewarna darah seperti miliknya tersebut.

"Membunuhku, heh? Jangan bercanda."

Dan dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kecepatan manusia normal, Gaara berlari menuju Sasori dengan pisau yang kini berada pada sisi leher pemuda iblis itu. Gaara menatap Sasori dengan penuh kebencian.

"Jangan menganggapku sama seperti yang dulu, Akasuna no Sasori." pisau yang entah sejak kapan berada ditangannya itu kini menancapkan ujungnya pada leher iblis itu hingga menimbulkan likuid berwarna merah gelap yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. "Aku bukanlah Sabaku no Gaara yang dulu." lanjut Gaara diiringi giginya yang bergemeretak.

Sasori masih menatap ke arah Gaara dengan tatapan datar yang sama. Sebelah alisnya mengerut sebelah dengan seringai meremehkan.

"Oh ya? Bagiku kau masihlah Sabaku no Gaara lima tahun yang lalu. Lemah, tak berdaya, tak berguna―"

Ucapannya berhenti ketika ujung pisau perak Gaara menancap semakin dalam pada sisi lehernya. Namun bukanlah kesakitan yang ia rasakan melainkan rasa beku yang selalu sama.

"Tarik kata-katamu itu, Akasuna―"

Belum sempat Gaara melanjutkan pembicaraannya, tubuhnya kini sudah terbanting ke atas ranjang dengan Sasori yang berada di atasnya, dengan ujung pisau miliknya yang entah bagaimana caranya kini sudah menancap pada sisi lehernya. Gaara mendesis pelan ketika merasakan ujung pisau peraknya menusuk hingga masuk ke dalam kulitnya, menimbulkan likuid berwarna merah segar yang keluar dari sana.

"Kau masihlah lemah, Sabaku."

Sasori pun melepaskan pegangannya dari pisau itu dan bangun dari ranjang _queen size _tersebut, membiarkan Gaara kembali bangun dan mengambil pisau perak tersebut. Ibu jari Sasori menghapus jejak darah pada lehernya lalu menjilatnya untuk membersihkan darah yang ada di sana.

Gaara melakukan hal yang sama. Ia pun memasukkan pisaunya ke dalam kantung celananya.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu kemari? Hanya sekedar untuk melakukan kunjungan harian atau hanya untuk memperingatiku untuk tidak menyentuh gadismu?"

Sasori menatap Gaara dengan tatapan yang siap membunuh, membuat Gaara menyeringai puas karena berhasil memancing kemarahan Sasori.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Oh ayolah. Semua iblis tahu kau jatuh cinta pada anak manusia bernama Haruno, maksudku Hatake Sakura. Itu sebabnya gadis itu dalam bahaya. Dan itu semua karena kesalahan―"

Belum sempat Gaara menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, iblis berambut merah itu telah berdiri di depannya dengan tangan yang mencengkeram kerah kausnya dengan begitu kuat hingga menimbulkan suara robekan pelan yang ditimbulkan oleh kain yang dicengkeram Sasori. Manik karamel itu masih dingin seperti sebelumnya.

"Jaga mulutmu itu, manusia."

Sasori melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah kaus Gaara, membuat pria dengan tato _'Ai'_ itu terjatuh dengan kaki yang menginjak lantai duluan. Gaara langsung memegangi lehernya yang terasa tak nyaman serta memandangi kausnya yang telah robek ujungnya.

"Jadi, apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin kau melindungi Sakura."

Gaara menyeringai.

"Ooh tentu saja. Kau tak perlu menyuruhku aku pasti akan melakukannya."

Sasori tentu saja tahu ada maksud lain dari ucapan Gaara. Namun ia tak ambil pusing dan menjentikkan jarinya untuk menghilang di bawah cahaya rembulan.

Namun sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang, ia sempat membisikkan kata-katanya yang membuat jantung Gaara melompat sekali.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura, akan kupastikan tubuhmu tak akan berbentuk lagi."

Gaara mendengus tepat setelah sosok Sasori telah menghilang ditelan udara. Ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Iris _jade_-nya memandangi langit-langit berwarna pucat di atas kepalanya.

"Lemah, huh?"

Dan perlahan, kedua kelopak matanya menutup, membiarkan rasa kantuk menguasai tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terasa lelah setelah pertemuannya dengan pria iblis berambut darah tersebut.

**-MONSTER-**

Iris _hazel _itu mengintai di dalam kegelapan, bersembunyi di balik bayangan pada sisi ruangan bernuansa _mint _dan _cream _yang ditempati oleh sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dan perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kegelapan yang menyelubungi ruangan itu untuk bermandikan sinar rembulan yang memantul dari balik kaca jendela kamar tersebut.

Ia berjalan semakin mendekat. Kini dapat ia lihat wajah damai gadis yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengannya. Nampak senyum terbentuk dari bibir mungil Sakura.

Manik karamel yang selalu nampak kosong tak bercahaya kini menjadi hangat.

Tangan pucat itu perlahan terjulur. Jemarinya yang terasa beku kini menghangat ketika pipi itu tersentuh oleh pori-porinya jarinya. Sentuhan itu berubah menjadi usapan lembut pada kedua pipi ranum Sakura.

Tangannya mulai bergerak. Dari kening, menuju kelopak mata yang menutup dengan sempurna. Jemarinya menelusuri tulang pipi Sakura, hingga menuju pada ujung hidungnya yang memerah.

Jemari itu berhenti pada bibir berwarna merah muda milik Sakura. Dan perlahan, kepalanya semakin tertunduk. Semakin mendekat, ia dapat merasakan nafas teratur yang keluar dari lubang hidung gadis musim semi tersebut.

Bibir mereka bertemu dalam satu sentuhan yang bahkan hampir tak terasa, namun bagi Sasori ciuman itu bagaikan jutaan volt listrik yang menyengat tubuhnya secara bersamaan. Ia langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura yang nampaknya tak terganggu sama sekali dalam tidurnya. Jarinya menyentuh bibirnya yang rasanya kini begitu hangat, serta kini dadanya terasa begitu ringan.

Senyum yang amatlah sangat tipis terbentuk pada bibir tipis Sasori. Namun bukanlah senyum kebahagiaan, melainkan senyum kesedihanlah yang tampak di wajahnya. Sasori memundurkan tubuhnya dan menjentikkan jarinya, membuatnya menghilang dari sana dan tak dapat melihat gadis itu lagi.

Ia memang begitu mencintai gadis itu. Namun apakah pantas ia mendapatkan cintanya?

**-MONSTER-**

_Viridian_ itu terbuka lebar begitu sosok iblis berambut merah itu lenyap ditelan kegelapan malam. Sontak ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya hingga ia terduduk di ranjangnya.

Jemari kurusnya yang bergetar menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup tak sampai semenit yang lalu. Dan sontak rona merah menghiasi pipinya yang pucat.

Iblis lelaki itu, Sasori, telah menciumnya diam-diam!

Sebenarnya Sakura memang sudah menyadari kedatangan iblis merah itu semenjak iblis itu bersembunyi di balik bayangan. Ia memilih untuk tidak bangun dan mengusir monster itu, malah ia penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Sasori padanya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasori… Sasori akan menciumnya!

Namun entah kenapa ia tak merasa marah sama sekali, melainkan rasa hangat yang menjalari tiap rongga dadanya serta jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat hingga rasanya dapat meledak. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Sakura kembali memposisikan dirinya pada posisi tidurnya. Ia memejamkan matanya yang sempat terbuka untuk kembali berkelana dalam alam mimpinya.

Ia masih Sasori yang dulu. Bibir itu masihlah terasa sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

**-MONSTER-**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Di suatu siang yang cerah, di mana mentari sudah berada pada puncaknya menandakan waktu makan siang sudah semakin mendekat, kala sinarnya membawa hawa panas yang membuat orang-orang bisa berkeringat, terlihat sesosok gadis merah muda yang kepalanya sama panasnya seperti benda bulat besar penghasil cahaya tersebut.

Bagaimana ia tidak kesal kalau tamu tak diundang menyebalkannya itu MENGACAK-ACAK isi perpustakaan rumah, tempat favoritnya?!

Sebenarnya tidak mengacak-ngacak, lelaki bersurai merah dengan tato 'Ai' pada pelipisnya itu hanya mengambil beberapa buku dari rak. Dan **beberapa **buku itu berarti setumpukan besar dan memenuhi meja baca yang biasa digunakan Sakura.

Lelaki bernama Gaara itu melirik ke arah si pemilik rumah yang tengah melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan di tanah. Gadis itu nampaknya tengah memasak, kalau dilihat dari apron yang tengah dikenakan gadis itu, menutupi tubuh yang hanya dibalut _tanktop _berwarna hijau lumut dan celana pendek berwarna hitam.

"Aku sedang membaca. Kau tidak buta 'kan?"

Empat buah sudut siku-siku bersinggungan terbentuk pada kening lebar Sakura. Matanya mendelik kesal.

"Aku tahu kau sedang membaca di sini. Tapi, siapa yang memberimu ijin untuk seenaknya membaca di sini?!" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang penuh amarah. Namun Gaara cuek dan kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya.

"Daripada kau mengurusiku, lebih baik kau mengurus masakanmu. Nanti gosong." gumam Gaara disela-sela acara membacanya. Iris giok itu langsung terbelalak mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"Oh ya! masakanku!"

Dengan kecepatan kilat Sakura langsung meninggalkan tempat itu untuk mengecek masakannya, meninggalkan Gaara yang kini tengah menyeringai sambil mendengus geli. Ia kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya yang sempat tertunda.

**-MONSTER-**

Satu demi satu anak tangga ia turuni hingga mencapai ke dasar tangga. Dan hampir saja ia terpeleset saat tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak karpet kalau saja ia tak menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Sakura pun bergegas ke arah dapur.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sesuatu menahan kakinya dari bawah. Sakura melirik ke arah kakinya dan mendapati sebuah tangan dengan kuku-kuku yang panjang dan nampak tajam mencengkeram erat kakinya begitu kuat hingga ia yakini cengkeraman kaki itu dapat meninggalkan bekas. Sakura menjerit kencang.

"KYAAAAAAHHHH!"

Kegiatan membaca Gaara terhenti mendengar teriakan Sakura yang berasal dari lantai bawah. Gaara memutar bola matanya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya, namun kembali terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara gaduh berupa barang-barang keramik yang pecah terdengar dari sana.

"Ck. Tak mungkin monster itu mengamuk karena masakannya gosong. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" gumam Gaara lebih pada dirinya sendiri sambil menutup buku yang sedaritadi ia baca. Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana.

Hawa pemburunya langsung bangkit ketika ia mencium bau amis dari luar perpustakan. Sial!

Gaara langsung berlari hingga rasanya ia bagaikan melayang hingga menuju tempat sumber bunyi berasal. Semakin mendekat, suara itu makin keras diiringi dengan suara jeritan Sakura yang tertahan.

Dan benar saja, di depannya kini terlihat punggung monster berambut panjang berwarna gelap yang menahan tubuh Sakura di atas lantai. Kedua kaki gadis merah muda itu bergerak gelisah dan menendang-nendang udara di depannya. Iris giok itu memancarkan ketakutan ketika kepala monster itu mendekat.

"HHMMPPPHH HMMMPHH!"

Gaara mengambil pistol berpeluru perak yang berada dalam sakunya dan menembakkannya ke arah si monster dan sukses mengenai bahu makluk berbau amis tersebut. Makluk itu refleks memegangi bahunya yang terasa perih luar biasanya dan melepaskan cengkeramannya dari Sakura.

"Lari bodoh!"

Sakura yang nampaknya masih syok kini kembali kesadarannya dan langsung menyingkir dari sana. ia buru-buru berlari menuju Gaara dan bersembunyi dari balik punggungnya.

"G-Gaara, makluk apa itu?! Kenapa berbeda dengan makluk yang kemarin menyerangku?!"

Gaara nampak merogoh kantung celananya yang lain dan mendecih kesal mendapati barang yang ia cari ternyata tak ada di sana.

"Kau ambil pedangku di kamar!"

Sakura menatap Gaara dengan tak percaya dan heran.

"T-Tapi …"

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati si monster yang nampaknya mulai pulih dari rasa sakitnya. Gaara kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Cepat!"

Sakura langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari menuju tangga. Si monster yang menyadari targetnya akan kabur kini mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan lompat jauh dan menangkap si gadis merah muda. Namun belum sempat bergerak peluru yang lain kini sudah bersarang pada dadanya. Monster itu mengeram kesakitan. Pandangannya yang sebelumnya tertuju pada si target yang telah menghilang di balik tembok kini teralihkan pada si penembak yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Lawanmu adalah aku makluk rendah!"

Suara geraman lolos dari mulut si monster yang kini memegangi dadanya yang meneteskan darah berwarna hitam pekat berbau busuk. Dalam hati Gaara sedikit memuji si monster yang masih bisa menahan peluru peraknya. Memang monster di depannya ini bukan monster dengan level sembarangan.

Makluk itu tanpa ragu langsung berlari menyerang dengan kecepatan tinggi, menerjang Gaara yang kini menghindar dengan gerakan yang sama cepatnya. Seringai kembali nampak pada wajahnya.

Namun seringai itu terhapus dari wajahnya dan iris _jade_-nya terbelalak lebar ketika ekor makluk itu menebas lengannya dan menimbulkan luka yang cukup dalam. Gaara mendesis dengan sebelah mata yang memejam terlalu kuat.

Gaara memegangi lengannya yang kini mengeluarkan tetes-tetes likuid berwarna merah segar yang kini bergabung dengan darah berwarna pekat di atas lantai. Ia pun mencondongkan pistolnya ke arah kening si monster yang kini tengah memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut begitu nyeri.

"Oke, saatnya mengakhiri permainan kecil kita."

Pelatuk ditekan. Namun peluru tak lolos dari lubang pistol di tangannya. Iris _jade _itu kembali terbelalak lebar, bersamaan dengan seringai mengerikan si monster yang muncul mendapati lawannya kehabisan peluru.

Gaara mendecih.

Monster itu kembali datang dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga Gaara yang tidak siap kini terjebak di atas lantai dengan monster yang berada di atasnya. Darah pekat berbau busuk yang keluar dari tubuh makluk itu membasahi tubuhnya yang sebelumnya kering.

Tangan monster itu melayang dan siap untuk menancapkannya pada jantung Gaara. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya, mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak lagi dari pangkal lehernya. Tubuh raksasanya terjatuh ke atas lantai.

Iris _jade _itu kembali terbelalak untuk kesekian kalinya. Saat dikira nyawanya akan melayang, sedetik kemudian gadis merah muda itu datang sambil berlari dan menebaskan samurainya tepat pada leher monster mengerikan itu dan menebasnya bagai memotong lobak. Nafas si gadis gula kapas terengah. Wajahnya kini sedikit kotor karena terkena cipratan darah pekat si monster yang baru saja ia habisi.

Gaara langsung bangkit dari posisi tertidurnya hingga ia kini duduk di atas lantai berlapiskan marmer berwarna gading. Ia mendelik ke arah Sakura, sebelum seringai kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau lama."

Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan sebelah tangan berada di pinggangnya. Ia pun melemparkan samurai yang berada di tangannya pada Gaara.

"Sudah bagus kau kuselamatkan. Seharusnya tadi aku membiarkan monster itu membunuhmu dulu baru setelah itu membunuh―"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika sebuah tangan yang entah berasal dari mana mencengkeram lehernya kuat, serta tangan lain yang menahan tubuhnya begitu erat hingga rasanya tulang Sakura dapat patah. Sakura terbatuk begitu kuat ketika tangan pada lehernya mencekiknya makin kuat.

Gaara pun tak sempat terbangun karena ternyata monster yang ia kira sudah tewas di tangan Sakura kini telah bangun tanpa kepalanya dan kini menahan tubuhnya dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Samurainya yang berada pada sisi ruangan tak dapat ia ambil karena tangannya di tahan oleh makluk tanpa kepala di atasnya.

"Sakura!"

"Ggghh!"

Kedua tangan Sakura yang bergetar kini memegangi tangan yang mencekik lehernya, berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan itu dari sana. Namun usahanya nampaknya tak berhasil, terlihat dari cekikan yang semakin menguat tersebut.

Sebelah matanya terpejam. Giginya bergemeretak menahan nyeri serta berusaha untuk memasok udara dalam paru-parunya sebisanya. Tapi tiba-tiba, rasa sesak itu menghilang dalam sekejap ketika kedua tangan itu lepas dari tubuhnya, dan kini menggelepar di atas lantai. Tubuh Sakura langsung terjatuh menyentuh lantai. Kedua tangannya memegangi lehernya yang memerah, pun ia terbatuk dengan nafas yang tersengal.

Dan berikutnya bunyi robekan keras terdengar dari belakangnya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati sesosok lelaki berambut merah yang kini telah bermandikan darah monster yang tadi menyerangnya. Sosok itu berbalik. Bola mata _hazel_-nya menangkap pantulan si gadis merah muda yang menatapnya dengan tercengang.

"Saso―"

Kata-kata gadis itu tak sempat terselesaikan karena pada detik berikutnya lelaki iblis itu telah memeluknya dalam dekapan yang begitu erat. Tangan lelaki itu memegangi rambut merah mudanya, mengotori helaian-helaian itu dengan cairan pekat pada tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang lain berada dalam punggungnya. Wajah Sakura tertutup oleh bahu bidang Sasori.

"Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa, Sakura…"

Kedua tangan Sakura rasanya begitu kelu. Ia bahkan tak dapat mengangkat tangannya dan membalas pelukan hangat lelaki iblis itu saking terkejutnya.

Monster tanpa kepala yang sebelumnya menyerang Gaara kini berbalik. Dengan tangannya yang penuh dengan kuku-kuku tajam ia mencakar punggung Sasori yang tak terlindungi. Sasori bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa monster itu tengah berlari untuk menyerangnya, pun Sakura tak dapat melihat gerakan itu karena wajahnya tertutup bahu Sasori.

_CHRAASSHH!_

"Aarggh!"

Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati si monster dengan dada yang kini naik turun karena terengah. Manik _hazel _itu sekejap berubah warna menjadi kuning menyala.

Dan tangannya yang sebelumnya normal berubah menjadi tangan dengan kuku-kuku yang amat tajam. Dengan kecepatan yang bahkan melebihi dari kecepatan satu kedipan mata, tangan itu kini menancap tepat pada dada monster itu, dimana jantungnya yang berada di sana masih berdetak. Tangan itu mencengkeram jantung itu erat dan menariknya keluar dari tubuh monster tanpa kepala tersebut lalu menghancurkannya dalam sekali cengkeraman kuat.

Tubuh monster itu terkapar di lantai. Tak bergerak lagi setelahnya.

Sakura masih tercengang mendapati pemandangan di depannya. Sasori dengan luka yang cukup parah pada punggungnya menghabisi monster itu dalam sekali gerakan. Iris _viridian _itu membesar dengan mulut yang ternganga. Tubuhnya kini bergetar saking takutnya.

Sasori berbalik. Dadanya berdenyut sakit ketika ia melihat ketakutan yang nampak jelas dari manik _viridian _yang terbelalak lebar. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Sakura lalu berlutut hingga wajahnya sejajar pada wajah gadis itu.

Iris berwarna kuning menyala itu kembali berubah menjadi _hazel _yang nampak melembut hanya jika ia melihat sosok Sakura. Matanya terbelalak lebar melihat bekas cengkeraman berwarna merah kebiruan berada pada leher gadis itu.

Tangannya yang bermandikan darah berwarna pekat terulur, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika ia menyadari betapa mengerikan dan menjijikkannya ia di depan Sakura. Tangan itu terkepal erat.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan pernah pantas menyentuhmu."

Sontak Sakura pulih dari keterkejutannya mendengar kata-kata Sasori yang bagaikan menyayat hati. Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh wajah yang kini telah kotor bermandikan darah itu.

"Saso―"

Namun belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, lelaki itu telah menjentikkan jarinya dan menghilang dari hadapan Sakura, membuat tangan kurus bermandikan darah milik Sakura meraih udara kosong di depannya.

Sementara Gaara hanya bisa terdiam sembari memegangi lengannya yang sedaritadi mengeluarkan darah. Matanya tiba-tiba terasa begitu berat. Dan tanpa bisa ia kendalikan tubuhnya kini terjatuh kembali ke atas lantai dengan mata yang terpejam.

_Brukk!_

Iris _viridian _Sakura mengerjap mendengar bunyi yang berasal tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dan kembali iris itu terbelalak mendapati Gaara yang terkapar di atas lantai tak sadarkan diri. Sakura buru-buru menghampiri Gaara dan terkejut mendapati cairan berwarna merah segar yang sedaritadi terus keluar dari luka pada lengan pria berambut merah itu.

"Gaara!"

**-MONSTER-**

Betapa terkejutnya Kakashi ketika ia pulang dari kantor setelah seharian berkutat dengan kertas-kertas penting dan rapat yang membosankan―mendapati tubuh-tubuh berbau busuk yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi di atas lantai rumahnya. Dan alis putihnya terangkat sebelah mendapati benda lunak berukuran satu genggaman tangan manusia yang bentuknya sudah hancur di atas lantai.

Bukankah itu jantung?―batin Kakashi sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari untuk mencari keberadaan anaknya yang tak terlihat di sana.

Kepanikan sontak pria berusia tiga puluh tiga tahun itu rasakan setelah menyadari Sakura tak ada di sana. Kemana puterinya itu?!

Tanpa repot-repot melepaskan sepatu ia langsung berlari ke lantai dua, masih membawa tas kerjanya yang sedaritadi ia tenteng. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati sesosok wanita berusia tiga puluh tahunan keluar dari kamar Gaara dengan jas dokternya serta tas berisi alat-alat kedokterannya.

Manik _obsidian_ Kakashi mengerjap mendapati iris madu milik wanita _blonde _itu ikut menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tsunade?"

Tsunade Senju, seorang mantan iblis yang juga adalah seorang dokter itu adalah kawan lama Kakashi sekaligus dokter pribadi keluarga Hatake. Tsunade yang mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Kakashi memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus. Sebelah tangannya berada pada pinggangnya yang besar.

"Tentu saja mengobati orang, bodoh. Kau kira aku kurang kerjaan sampai harus repot-repot datang ke rumahmu?"

Jantung Kakashi berdegup kencang mendengar kata 'mengobati' yang diucapkan Tsunade.

"S-Sakura-_chan? _Apa yang terjadi dengannya?!" tanya Kakashi panik sambil mengguncang bahu Tsunade. Iris madu itu terbelalak sedikit lebar mendapati Kakashi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya.

Tsunade pun menepis tangan itu pada kedua bahunya.

"Bukan anakmu, bodoh. Tapi _Demon Hunter_ yang menumpang tinggal di rumahmu lah yang terluka." jawab Tsunade. Iris madunya melirik ke arah Kakashi yang kini telah berada di depan pintu dan membukanya. Dan dapat wanita itu lihat, bahu tegang Kakashi kini telah mengendur karena lega.

"Syukurlah." gumam Kakashi.

Mau tak mau senyum menghiasi wajah wanita _blonde _itu mendapati sahabat lamanya kini tengah menatap ke arah si anak yang tengah mengelap kening Gaara yang berkeringat. Ia paham betul kalau Kakashi amatlah menyayangi anak angkatnya itu seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Luka _Demon Hunter_ itu cukup dalam. Dan sepertinya luka itu disebabkan oleh ekor beracun milik monster bertubuh merah yang ada di lantai dasar rumahmu. Untung saja Sakura menghubungiku dengan cepat kalau tidak entah apa yang terjadi dengan anak berambut merah itu jika Sakura telat menghubungiku dua menit saja." terang Tsunade dengan manik madu yang tak lepas dari Kakashi yang telah menutup pintu kamar tamunya pelan. Kakashi pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan tumben sekali kau membiarkan seorang _Demon Hunter _memasuki rumahmu. Setauku hanya almarhum Kizashi yang kau biarkan dekat denganmu." lanjut Tsunade dengan seringai yang kini menghiasi wajahnya yang awet muda. Kakashi memutar bola matanya.

"Anak lelaki itu berbeda."

"Pacar Sakura, heh?"

Kakashi mendelik kesal mendengar kata-kata Tsunade, membuat wanita itu tertawa kecil sembari melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada.

"Aku hanya becanda. Jadi, Sakura sudah tahu siapa kau sebenarnya dan juga apa yang mengincarnya saat ini bukan?"

Kakashi sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade. Seingatnya ia belum menceritakan hal ini sama sekali pada sahabat karibnya ini. Namun Kakashi memilih menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, Sasori sudah menampakkan dirinya di depan Sakura, huh?"

Tubuh itu membatu. Namun kepalanya tetap terangguk lagi. Mulutnya terlalu kelu untuk terbuka dan mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Tsunade menghela nafasnya sejenak. Tangannya kini tidak terlipat lagi pada dadanya, justru tangan itu mengambil kembali tas dokternya yang tergeletak di lantai. Sebelah tangannya yang lain melepaskan stetoskop yang menggantung pada leher jenjangnya sedaritadi.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatimu, bahwa keadaan _Underworld _saat ini sedang tidak stabil. Apalagi para monster itu sudah mengetahui kelemahan si iblis merah itu dan akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya. Nyawa Sakura sedang dalam bahaya, Kakashi."

Kedua tangan Kakashi mengepal erat mendengar kata-kata Tsunade. Manik_ obsidian_-nya berubah menjadi warna_ crimson_, lalu berubah menggelap lagi, lalu memerah lagi. Pandangannya tertuju pada punggung tertutup jas dokter yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Sebelah tangan wanita itu melambai kepadanya.

"Oh ya, sebaiknya kau mengambil cuti saja agar bisa mengawasi puterimu itu lebih mudah. Nyawa puterimu itu lebih berharga dari dua perusahaan besar yang saat ini tengah kau kelola." Lanjut Tsunade sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang dari pandangannya.

Namun baru saja Kakashi membalikkan tubuhnya, suara teriakan Tsunade terdengar dari bawah, membuatnya mengeram frustasi setelahnya.

"Oh ya, dan jangan lupa bersihkan tubuh-tubuh berceceran ini dengan segera! Bau tahu!"

Uggh, ia paling benci kegiatan bersih-bersih!

**-MONSTER-**

Sepasang _jade _itu memandangi langit-langit berwarna putih pucat di atasnya yang terlihat samar. Ia pun mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya berkali-kali hingga pemandangan di atasnya terlihat lebih jelas.

Pandangannya teralihkan ke arah sesosok gadis merah muda yang kini tengah tertidur pada sisi ranjangnya dengan posisi terduduk di atas lantai. Kedua tangan kurus gadis itu terlipat, kepalanya tersender di sana sehingga sebagian wajah cantik gadis itu tertutup tangannya.

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis itu, sedikit menyerngit nyeri ketika menggerakkan tangan yang terbalut dengan kain kasa dengan bau samar obat yang tercium oleh hidungnya. Dan perlahan Gaara bangun dari ranjangnya hingga kini ia tertidur di atas ranjang _queen size _tersebut.

Jemarinya yang panjang menyentuh pucuk kepala merah muda itu, merasakan halusnya helaian rambut merah muda yang memang tak pernah ia sentuh sebelumnya. Kemudian beralih menuju kening lebar Sakura, hingga pada sisi pipinya yang tak terhalang oleh tangannya. Dapat Gaara rasakan gadis itu tidak merasa waswas sama sekali dalam tidurnya.

Gaara mendengus.

Bisa-bisanya gadis itu begitu tenang dalam tidurnya, padahal saat ini nyawanya sedang dalam bahaya―batin Gaara.

Tubuh Sakura bergerak dalam tidurnya. Sontak Gaara langsung menjauhkan tangannya pada pipi pucat Sakura. Namun nampaknya gadis musim semi itu tidak terbangun, melainkan mengeluarkan gumaman pelan dari bibirnya dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Nafasnya yang sempat tertahan kini terlepas karena lega.

Apa ia merasa tidak nyaman dalam posisi seperti itu?―batin Gaara lagi.

Lelaki berambut merah itu memutuskan untuk bangun dari ranjangnya―begitu pelan hingga rasanya ia tidak melakukan pergerakan sama sekali hingga ia berdiri tepart di belakang si gadis merah muda yang tengah terlelap. Dengan kedua tangannya ia menggendong Sakura dengan posisi _bridal style._

Sejenak Gaara terpaku melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Tak pernah ia berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Sakura, bahkan deru nafas gadis itu dapat ia rasakan sekarang. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa gadis dalam rengkuhannya begitu cantik. Ia tak pernah melihat gadis secantik Sakura dalam hidupnya, selain ibunya yang telah tiada tentu saja.

Buru-buru Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit pada lengannya, ia pun mengangkat Sakura dan membaringkannya pada tempat tidurnya. Sakura nampak menggeliat sebentar, namun kembali gadis itu tertidur, kali ini dengan senyum yang nampak pada wajah cantiknya.

Gaara memandangi wajah yang tengah terlelap itu dalam diam. Tak pernah ia melihat senyum gadis itu sebelumnya, dan Gaara kini menyadari bahwa monster wanita di bawahnya ini ternyata jauh lebih cantik jika sedang tersenyum.

Sayang sekali ia selalu melihatku dengan wajah garang―batin Gaara sambil memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Sakura.

Gaara kemudian mengangkat selimut satu-satunya yang berada di ruangan itu hingga mencapai leher Sakura. Tangannya yang terluka ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang gadis itu agar tidak terjatuh, sedangkan tangannya yang lain ia senderkan di atas kepalanya.

Sebentar ia mengamati wajah tenang Sakura yang tengah tersenyum dalam tidurnya, sebelum _jade_ -nya ia biarkan kembali menutup dan membiarkan dirinya mengonsumsi bunga tidur yang sedaritadi menggodanya.

Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata berwarna _hazel _yang tengah mengawasinya di balik kegelapan malam kini berkilat dengan penuh amarah. Sebelum akhirnya mata itu kembali menghilang dibalik bayangan.

**-MONSTER-**

Sepasang mata giok itu terbuka ketika sinar mentari yang masuk dari celah jendela kamar itu mengenai matanya dan menginterupsinya dari mimpi panjangnya. Kuapan kecil keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka membentuk huruf O.

Matanya yang masih memburam karena kantuk kini memandangi dada bidang di depannya yang bergerak naik turun dengan teratur. Alis merah mudanya menyerngit bingung.

Dada siapa ini?―tanyanya dalam hati.

Pandangannya yang memburam terus naik ke arah bahu tegap orang asing di depannya, menuju leher dengan kulit yang menggelap karena sering terbakar matahari, lalu terus naik pada rahangnya, bibir tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya, hidung, lalu pada tato 'Ai' yang menghiasi pelipis Gaara.

Kesadaran Sakura langsung kembali dan rasa kantuknya menghilang begitu saja melihat tato milik Gaara. Refleks Sakura berteriak dan mendorong tubuh yang sejak semalam memeluknya sambil tidur hingga tubuh lelaki berambut merah itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"KYAAAAAAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN _HENTAI_?!"

Suara geraman pelan lolos dari bibir Gaara. Rasa kantuk masih menyerangnya tatkala ia tengah bangun dari lantai dingin di bawahnya dan memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri karena menyentuh benda dari marmer tersebut, serta tubuhnya yang sedikit ngilu akibat didorong Sakura hingga terjatuh. Ia pun bangkit hingga ia berada dalam posisi terduduk di atas lantai.

Iris _jade_-nya yang masih memburam memandangi si gadis merah muda yang menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Wajahnya memerah padam dengan raut ketakutan dan kemarahan yang nampak jelas pada wajah cantiknya.

Heh, bahkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu dan marah itu begitu manis―batin Gaara. Tunggu, kenapa ia bisa berpikiran aneh-aneh tentang gadis monster di depannya ini?!

Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih mendera. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur kemudian. Refleks Sakura bergerak mundur hingga bokongnya menyentuh ujung ranjang.

Iris _jade _itu memandangi _viridian _yang berkilat penuh amarah. Seringai nampak pada wajah tampannya.

"Kita hanya tidur bersama kok semalam. Lagipula, mana sudi aku menyentuh gadis rata sepertimu?"

Sebuah bantal melayang dan sukses mengenai wajahnya. Gaara mengambil bantal itu dan mendapati Sakura yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan mata super tajam. Selimut yang sebelumnya menutupi tubuhnya kini telah jatuh hingga pinggang, memperlihatkan pada Gaara tubuh sintal yang hanya tertutup _tanktop _berwarna merah darah. Kulitnya yang tak tertutup pakaian minim itu nampak berkilau ditempa cahaya mentari.

Diam-diam Gaara menjilati bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

Sakura yang nampaknya menyadari gerakan Gaara dan arah pandangan lelaki berambut merah itu, kembali melemparkan bantal yang ada di sana, namun kali ini lelaki itu sukses menangkap bantal yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Jangan lihat-lihat kau mesum!"

Seringai kembali menghiasi wajah Gaara sementara kini Sakura langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur lelaki merah itu. Kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan dengan kuat sembari berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

Dan sebelum ia keluar, Sakura kembali berteriak kesal, membuat Gaara tertawa kecil yang sayangnya tak terdengar oleh Sakura karena gadis merah muda itu keburu menutup pintu itu dengan kencang.

"Aku menyesal telah merawatmu semalam!"

Tak heran Akasuna no Sasori menyukainya. Gadis ini menarik sekali.

**-MONSTER-**

Kekesalan Sakura pada lelaki berambut merah darah itu nampaknya masih belum hilang tatkala iris hijau anggurnya memicing melihat Gaara yang tengah mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi dengan santai setelah menyapa Kakashi yang tengah asyik meminum kopi paginya. Piring di depannya telah kosong, meninggalkan jejak-jejak sirop berwarna coklat gelap serta sisa cairan putih yang Gaara yakini adalah es krim─ Tentu saja Sakura tidak akan mengijinkan Kakashi meminum kopi sebelum lelaki itu menghabiskan sarapannya. Gaara mengambil piringnya dan meletakkan beberapa _pancake _ke atasnya lalu mengambil sirop _maple _yang berada di sisi meja.

Tapi walaupun kesal Sakura masih menyodorkan mangkuk berisi es krim _vanilla_ kepada lelaki itu, membuat alis _invisible _Gaara mengerut bingung.

"Mau tidak?"

Gaara mengibaskan tangannya, menandakan ia tidak menginginkan _dessert _dingin berasa manis itu. Sakura pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan menuju kulkas yang berada di dekat meja makan mereka untuk memasukkan kembali mangkuk berisi es krim itu ke dalam _freezer._

Diam-diam Gaara mengamati punggung gadis itu. Pandangannya terus turun hingga menuju bokong Sakura yang nampak begitu padat, kencang, dan terbentuk sempurna. Saat ia menolehkan kembali kepalanya, sekilas ia dapat melihat tatapan membunuh yang Kakashi layangkan padanya. Gaara pun tak ambil pusing dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada makanan di depannya, diam-diam memuji _pancake _buatan Sakura dalam hatinya.

Dan hari itu entah kenapa terasa begitu tenang, membuat Gaara diam-diam makin waspada sembari membaca buku yang ia ambil dari ruang baca Haruno ke ruang tamu. Dan herannya hari ini Kakashi tidak berangkat bekerja. Lelaki itu duduk santai di atas sofa empuknya sembari membaca buku berwarna oranye yang Gaara yakini adalah seri Icha-Icha yang memang tersohor.

Sakura tampak sibuk memanggang _brownies_, tercium dari baunya yang begitu menggugah selera memenuhi udara ketika gadis merah muda itu membuka _microwave _untuk mengambil _brownies_-nya yang sudah matang.

Dua puluh menit kemudian gadis merah muda itu sudah berada di ruang tamu dengan nampan berisi sepiring besar potongan-potongan _brownies almond_ keju yang begitu menggugah selera, dua gelas kopi hitam panas dan segelas susu _fullcream _dingin. Sakura kemudian meletakkan piring itu di tengah meja, serta gelas yang diberikan untuk masing-masing orang yang ada di sana. Gaara sedikit mengerut heran mendapati gadis itu menyodorkannya segelas kopi hitam yang entah kenapa tercium begitu harum.

Sakura yang mendapati tatapan kebingungan Gaara mendengus sebal.

"Kau mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau akan kuberikan kepada―"

"Tidak, aku mau. Terima kasih."

Iris _jade _dan _viridian _itu terbelalak lebar bersamaan. Iris hijau anggur itu melirik ke samping, namun bibir yang mengerucut sebal itu kini membentuk senyuman tipis.

"Sama-sama."

Sakura kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa setelah meletakkan nampan yang sebelumnya ia pegang di atas meja. Jemarinya menekan remote TV dan mencari-cari stasiun TV yang kiranya menayangkan acara TV menarik pada hari itu.

Perhatian Gaara yang sebelumnya tertuju pada bukunya kini teralihkan pada Sakura kini beralih pada segelas berisi cairan berwarna hitam pekat yang menguarkan bau sedap dari sana. Kini ia memegang pegangan gelas keramik berwarna merah pekat itu. Hidungnya ia dekatkan pada bibir gelas itu untuk mencium baunya, sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir gelas itu dan menyesapi cairan hitam yang berada di sana. Kedua kelopak matanya kini menutup, menikmati tiap tetes kopi yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan memanjakan dirinya dengan bau harum cairan berkafein tersebut.

Kopi buatan Sakura, terasa jauh lebih enak dari kopi-kopi lain yang pernah ia minum sebelumnya.

**-MONSTER-**

Dan dua minggu telah berlalu semenjak peristiwa penyerangan itu. Tak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan para monster yang akan menyerang Sakura. Namun akhir-akhir ini Kakashi sering pergi entah kemana. Tidak, bukan untuk mengurusi urusan pekerjaannya, karena lelaki itu selalu kembali dengan tubuh berlumuran darah pekat serta wajah yang terlihat begitu lelah seperti telah bertarung habis-habisan setelah seharian pergi dari rumah.

Kondisi Kakashi tentu saja membuat Sakura panik, apalagi Kakashi semakin sering pergi dan kembali dalam keadaan yang sama tiap malam, bahkan terkadang lelaki itu tidak kembali semalaman dan kembali di pagi harinya dengan nafas terengah serta darah yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Gaara sendiri tak dapat berbuat banyak karena ia sendiri berada di sana untuk mengawasi Sakura, berjaga-jaga jika sesuatu terjadi pada gadis yang menjadi incaran iblis-iblis biadap tersebut. Dan kini dapat Gaara lihat warna gelap samar yang nampak pada wajah yang kelihatan begitu kelelahan. Sakura kini tak dapat menikmati waktu tidurnya saking khawatirnya dengan Kakashi.

_Hell_, gadis itu bahkan tidak mau tidur dan bersikeras untuk menunggu hingga Kakashi kembali ketika ia memaksanya untuk memejamkan matanya sebentar saja.

Bahkan Sakura akhir-akhir ini turut mengkonsumsi cairan berwarna pekat mengandung kafein yang sebelumnya Sakura akui ia sama sekali tidak suka. Namun agar dapat membuatnya terjaga lebih lama ia pun meminumnya.

Semuanya demi Kakashi.

Diam-diam Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang menyesakkan dalam dadanya mendapati perhatian Sakura yang tertuju pada Kakashi secara berlebihan. Apa gadis itu mencintai ayah angkatnya? Tidak mungkin. Lagipula umur mereka 'kan terpaut jauh.

Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk melenyapkan pikiran yang membuat dadanya semakin panas terbakar api cemburu.

Tunggu, ia cemburu? Hah, lucu sekali!

Tapi ia tidak dapat menampik ketertarikan yang ia rasakan pada Sakura sejak gadis merah muda itu merawatnya ketika ia sedang terluka. Tidak tidak, ia bahkan sudah tertarik padanya sejak ia mengetahui Akasuna no Sasori menyukai Haruno─ maksudnya Hatake Sakura.

"Gaara, kau tidak memakan makan siangmu?"

Lamunannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara Sakura yang berasal dari ujung dapur. Gadis itu tampak tengah memasukkan es batu ke dalam sebuah baskom dengan handuk pada sisi bahu putihnya.

"Aku sedang berpikir."

"Ooh."

Sakura buru-buru berjalan sambil membawa baskom yang kini hampir penuh karena diisi air dan es. Namun gerakan itu terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menahan pergerakannya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati tangan milik Gaara memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan erat, serta si lelaki merah yang telah beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau makan dulu. Aku yang akan mengurus Kakashi."

Iris _viridian _itu mengeras.

"Kurasa aku bisa melakukannya sendiri Gaara. Sebaiknya kau makan dan berhenti mencampuri urusanku." desis Sakura. Namun pegangan tangan Gaara bukannya mengendur malah semakin erat, membuat sebelah mata Sakura menyipit karena kesakitan.

"Lebih baik kau makan. Kau dari semalam tidak makan karena sibuk menunggui ayahmu itu. Kau hanya akan membuatnya bertambah khawatir kalau ia tahu kau memaksakan dirimu dan membuat dirimu sendiri sakit karenanya."

Tanpa ijin Sakura Gaara mengambil baskom yang berada pada tangan gadis itu serta handuk kecilnya. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi dari sana.

"Hei Gaara."

Langkah kakinya berhenti. Kepalanya tertoleh ke samping. Ekor matanya menangkap wajah Sakura yang kini dihiasi oleh sebuah senyuman hangat yang pertama kalinya ia lihat sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan gadis musim semi itu.

"Terima kasih."

Buru-buru Gaara membalikkan kepalanya dan menganggukkannya. Mengucapkan 'sama-sama' sambil menggerutu kecil dan segera pergi dari sana, sebelum Sakura bisa melihat rona merah yang ia yakini sudah menjalar di seluruh wajah hingga telinganya.

**-MONSTER-**

Langkah kaki Gaara berhenti mendengar suara tak asing yang berasal dari kamar Kakashi. Alis _invisible _Gaara mengerut bingung.

Apa yang dilakukan iblis itu di sini?―tanya Gaara bingung.

"Jangan mendengarkan pembicaraan orang lain diam-diam, Sabaku. Masuk dan lakukan urusanmu." ujar suara dingin itu di balik pintu. Gaara mendelik tak suka dan menatap pintu di depannya dengan pandangan dingin menusuk.

Namun ia pun membuka pintu di depannya. Benar saja, di sana berdiri sesosok lelaki berambut merah gelap yang tengah melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Tubuh lelaki itu bersender pada sisi kaca jendela besar yang tertutup gorden. Sementara Kakashi kini tengah terduduk di ranjangnya dengan wajah yang terlihat jauh lebih segar dari semalam.

Diam-diam Gaara sedikit iri dengan kemampuan Kakashi yang dapat pulih dari lukanya dengan cepat. Yah tentu saja karena lelaki itu adalah setengah iblis.

"Sepertinya aku tak perlu mengompres keningmu lagi, huh?"

"Mana Sakura-_chan?"_

Matanya berkedut tak suka ketika Kakashi malah balik melontarkan pertanyaan padanya. Gaara pun mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi yang berada pada sisi ranjang Kakashi.

"Sedang makan siang."

_Hazel_ Sasori langsung berkilat berbahaya.

"Sendirian?!"

Gaara memutar bola matanya. Kedua tangannya kini terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang ada di rumah ini selain kau, aku, dan Kaka―"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasori telah ada di depannya dengan tangan yang mencengkeram ujung kausnya dengan erat. Sasori menariknya hingga wajahnya berada dalam jarak yang begitu berbahaya dekatnya dengan _Demon Hunter _tersebut. Gigi-giginya yang tajam bergemerak kuat.

"Kau membiarkannya sendirian?! Kau―"

"Tenanglah, Akasuna. Sabaku telah memasang pelindung di sekitar rumahku sehingga Sakura saat ini dalam keadaan aman."

Pandangan Sasori kini teralihkan pada sosok lelaki berambut perak yang tengah terduduk dengan tenang di atas kasurnya. Obsidian itu memandanginya dengan tatapan datar yang sama. Diam-diam Sasori menghela nafas lega lalu melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada kaus Gaara, membuat lelaki berambut merah dengan tato kanji _'Ai'_ pada pelipisnya itu memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah dan mengusap lehernya. Iris _jade _itu mendelik kesal.

"Tak meminta maaf padaku, Akasuna?"

"Tidak akan pernah, Sabaku."

Kakashi melerai kedua lelaki berambut merah yang tengah asyik melayangkan tatapan membunuh satu sama lain dengan membuka mulutnya.

"Daripada kalian bertengkar, lebih baik kita melanjutkan pembicaraan kita yang sempat tertunda. Kebetulan Sabaku ada di sini."

Sasori pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Iris matanya kembali menjadi dingin seperti sebelumnya, sementara alis _invisible _Gaara kembali mengkerut bingung.

_Kebetulan ada aku, huh?_

"Memangnya kenapa denganku?"

Pertanyaan Gaara sukses membuat perhatian dua iblis itu tertuju padanya.

"Kami ingin kau melindungi Sakura dengan segenap tenagamu. Karena sepertinya kami tak dapat mencegah perang meletus walaupun kami sudah berusaha menahannya." terang Kakashi yang kini telah menyangga kepalanya dengan telapak tangan, memijit keningnya yang mendadak terasa pening.

"Malam ini kemungkinan monster-monster brengsek itu akan menyerang lagi. Jadi kau harus berjaga ekstra ketat dan jangan biarkan satu ekor pun monster menyentuh Sakura." ucap Sasori dengan nada mengancam. Gaara memutar bola matanya.

"Hanya itu 'kan yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku? Baiklah lebih baik aku permisi. Menghirup udara yang sama dengan dua sosok iblis seperti kalian membuatku rasanya ingin mati saja." Gaara segera bangkit dan berjalan menjauh dari sana, tak mempedulikan tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan oleh makluk berbeda umur itu padanya.

"Kau boleh mati setelah semua ini sudah selesai, Sabaku." ujar Kakashi dengan nada kesal. Jelas ia merasa tak senang karena direndahkan oleh _Demon Hunter_ berambut merah itu.

"Oh ya dengan senang hati, Hatake." jawab Gaara sarkastik. Namun baru saja ia akan menyentuh gagang pintu suara Sasori menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kau harus melindungi Sakura dengan seluruh kemampuanmu Sabaku, tak peduli nyawamu dipertaruhkan di sana."

Gaara menyeringai mendengar perintah yang lebih tepat dibilang paksaan. Namun _jade _itu tidak terlihat kesal sama sekali.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku pasti akan mengorbankan nyawaku untuknya."

'Karena aku menyukai―tidak, aku mulai mencintainya' batin Gaara lirih.

Pintu itu pun terbuka dan kembali tertutup setelahnya, menghalangi pandangan manik _hazel _Sasori dari sosok pemuda yang kini telah melenggang menuju ruang makan. Kakashi nampak sedikit tercengang mendengar jawaban mantap Gaara. Naluri keayahannya seketika bangkit.

Diam-diam, senyum yang amatlah tipis menghiasi wajah lelah Kakashi.

**-MONSTER-**

Gaara baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di depan pintu dapur untuk mendapati Sakura yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas meja makan dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di atas kepalanya yang beralaskan meja dari kayu ek tersebut. Gaara memandangi piring yang berada di hadapannya, sedikit terkejut mendapati makanan di sana masih tak tersentuh. Lelaki itu langsung menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sakura.

"Hei, bangun! Kau belum makan 'kan?"

Sakura yang nampaknya baru saja terlelap mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi Gaara dengan matanya yang sayu. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengucek-kucek matanya yang terasa perih dan berat.

"Nnghh. Bagaimana dengan keadaan _Tou-san_?"

Gaara mendengus lalu mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di sebelah gadis gula kapas yang terlihat tengah mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Ia baik-baik saja. Malah sekarang ia terlihat jauh lebih segar dari sebelumnya."

Sakura mendesah lega.

"Syukurlah."

"Oh ya, tadi Akasuna no Sasori mengunjungi ayahmu."

Kantuk yang menyerang mata Sakura lenyap seketika. Iris _viridian _itu terbelalak tak percaya. Dan kini kedua tangannya terkepal di atas pahanya.

"B-Benarkah?"

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya. Dapat ia lihat raut wajah ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang nampak jelas pada wajah gadis musim semi itu. Entah khawatir dengan ayahnya atau dengan iblis merah itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasori? Baikkah? Bagaimana kondisi luka pada punggungnya?"

Tanpa sadar tangannya kini terkepal begitu erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia tidak suka mendengar nada kekhawatiran yang terdengar jelas pada kalimat tanya Sakura. Apa artinya Sasori untuk gadis itu? Bukankah iblis itu telah membantai orangtuanya sama seperti ibunya yang dibantai oleh makluk yang sama?

"Ia baik-baik saja." jawab Gaara singkat. Nada bicaranya terdengar begitu menusuk. Namun sepertinya Sakura tidak menyadarinya karena gadis itu kini menghela nafas penuh kelegaan.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu melirik ke arah piring Gaara yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Kau belum makan?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah piring itu, lalu kembali ke arah Sakura.

"Belum. Kau sendiri juga belum makan."

Kedua kelopak mata Sakura mengerjap tiga kali. Ia tersenyum lemah sembari bangun dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku tadi terlalu lelah jadi tertidur sebelum makan."

"Heh. Ceroboh sekali." sindir Gaara.

Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu berjalan menuju rak piring untuk mengambil makanan untuknya sendiri. Gaara yang sebelumnya menatap punggung Sakura kini mengamati makanannya yang mulai mendingin. Namun ia tak banyak bicara dan memilih untuk memakan makanan di depannya hingga habis. Ia tak tahu lagi kapan ia bisa makan seperti ini.

**-MONSTER-**

Malam itu bulan tak nampak diangkasa, ditutupi awan kelam disekitarnya. Bahkan cahaya lemahnya tak dapat menembus gelapnya awan disekelilingnya, membuat langit begitu gelap dan kelam. Pun tak ada bintang yang terlihat menghiasi angkasa.

Kakashi nampak sibuk mengenakan _boots _hitamnya sembari duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Di sampingnya terduduk sebuah tas ransel besar berisi pistol dan senapan berbagai ukuran, peluru perak, serta pisau yang sudah ia asah. Ia pun telah memasukkan beberapa pisau lipat serta _kunai _perak dalam saku celananya dan beberapa tersembunyi di dalam sepatu _boots_-nya. Nampaknya Kakashi sudah benar-benar bersiap untuk malam ini.

Sakura memandangi punggung tegap itu dengan raut wajah khawatir. Dadanya mendadak terasa nyeri karena takut akan kehilangan sosok keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki di dunia ini. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Tidak-tidak, Kakashi tidak akan mati. Setidaknya ia tidak akan mati sebelum melihatnya menikah dan melihat cucunya!

"Sakura-_chan, _kemari sebentar."

Suara lembut Kakashi menyadarkan Sakura dari alam khayalnya. Ia pun segera menghampiri Kakashi lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping pria yang kini tengah menghentak-hentakkan kaki bersepatu _boots _ gelapnya, memastikan ia telah mengenakan sepatu itu dengan kencang.

Kemudian sepasang _onyx _itu tertuju ke arah puteri sematawayangnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang amatlah khawatir. Kakashi menghela nafas pelan. Senyuman nampak pada wajah tampannya. Tangannya yang besar mengusap pucuk merah muda itu lembut.

"_Tou-san_ pasti pulang. _Tou-san_ berjanji, Sakura-_chan._"

Dan pada detik berikutnya tubuh besarnya kini merasakan kehangatan yang amat sangat ketika Sakura memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah mengenai _vest _tebalnya.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu, _Tou-san_. Kalau tidak, aku akan membakar seluruh koleksi buku pornomu dan membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup!"

_Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu._

_Obsidian-_nya terasa memanas dan berkaca-kaca mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Ia pun membalas pelukan itu sama eratnya, membiarkan mereka berbagi kehangatan selama mungkin sebelum mereka mungkin tak dapat merasakannya lagi.

"Bukannya aku bermaksud mengganggu momen ayah dan anakmu, tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau jemputanmu sudah menunggu di luar."

Suara maskulin milik Gaara menginterupsi kegiatan Kakashi dan Sakura, membuat ayah dan anak itu segera melepaskan pelukan dan mengusap kedua mata mereka yang dibanjiri air mata. Gaara mendengus melihatnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menuju pintu depan. Diam-diam ia iri melihat Kakashi yang dipeluk oleh Sakura.

_Ck, merepotkan._

Kakashi pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil mengangkat tasnya dan memanggulnya, diikuti oleh Sakura yang kini berjalan mengikuti Kakashi yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Kau harus menyelesaikan semua ini dan kembali dengan selamat, _Tou-san_." ucap Sakura pelan, namun cukup kencang untuk didengar oleh telinga Kakashi.

"Aa."

Gaara sudah berdiri menunggu di depan pintu, bersama sosok lelaki berambut merah lainnya yang begitu amat Sakura takuti. Langkah kaki gadis merah muda itu terhenti ketika lelaki iblis itu menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati iris karamel milik lelaki itu memandanginya lamat-lamat.

"Kita harus segera berangkat, Akasuna."

Sasori menggeram pelan mendengar kata-kata Kakashi. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuka pintu yang sebelumnya tertutup.

"Kau harus menjaga Sakura-_chan _baik-baik, Sabaku." Perintah Kakashi.

"Tentu." Balas _Demon Hunter_ tersebut dengan nada sarkastik, namun terdapat kesungguhan di baliknya.

Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menghampiri Sasori yang telah menunggu di luar. Sebelum lelaki berambut perak itu pergi, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang terdiam sedaritadi memandangi kepergian ayah angkatnya dengan si iblis merah.

"Tunggulah _Tou-san_."

Sakura tersenyum mantap, namun kesedihan nampaklah jelas pada sepasang gioknya.

"Pasti."

Sasori menjentikkan jarinya setelah tangannya menyentuh bahu Kakashi, membuat dua sosok iblis itu menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

Namun sebelum mereka benar-benar menghilang, Sasori sempat menengok ke arah Sakura dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat iris _viridian _itu terbelalak lebar, serta melemparkan sebuah senyuman yang sanggup membuat sepasang mata Sakura memanas.

_Kami pasti kembali._

Gaara yang melihat gerak gerik Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang kini tengah menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, serta mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Gaara tersenyum lemah sembari menutup pintu yang sebelumnya terbuka.

Sejak awal ia memang sudah kalah.

"Gaara …"

Yang dipanggil pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si merah muda yang kini telah kembali ke keadaan normal. Dan kali ini tatapan matanya terlihat begitu tegas.

Alis _invisible _Gaara terangkat sebelah.

"Hm?"

Sejenak Sakura terdiam. Namun ia telah memantapkan hatinya. Bibirnya kembali terbuka. Kedua tangannya kini mengepal pada kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin … kau ikut pergi dan membantu _Tou-san_ dan Sasori."

**-MONSTER-**

Kini Sakura terduduk di atas ranjangnya yang lampunya sengaja ia matikan. Ia biarkan kegelapan mengonsumsi ruangan yang ia tempati. Namun ia kini menutup rapat jendela pada sisi kamarnya serta menutup tirainya.

Sakura meringkuk di sudut ranjangnya sembari menggenggam kalung dengan bandul berupa batu giok berbentuk segitiga terbalik yang melingkari lehernya yang jenjang, sebuah pelindung yang Gaara berikan padanya sebelum lelaki itu menyusul _Tou-san_-nya dan Sasori di medan perang di _Underworld._ Kata-kata lelaki bersurai merah darah yang terucapkan tiga jam yang lalu masih terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya.

"_Kau jaga diri baik-baik. Genggam kalung itu dan jangan sekalipun melepasnya. Kalung itu akan melindungimu jikalau ada monster yang berhasil menembus alat pertahanan buatanku."_

Dan sebelum lelaki itu pergi, ia menyerahkan pisau lipat dari perak kepada Sakura, untuk berjaga-jaga jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"_Kami pasti akan kembali."_

Genggamannya pada bandul kalung itu mengerat. Bahunya terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara gemerisik yang berasal dari luar kamarnya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela dan mendapati ranting-ranting pohon yang tengah bergoyang karena angin kencang, menimbulkan suara gemerisik kencang karena dedaunannya yang bergesek terkena angin.

Sepertinya badai akan segera datang.

Satu jam, dua jam ia terus menunggu, namun tak ada tanda-tanda ketiga pria itu akan kembali sebentar lagi. Rasa kantuk pun mulai menyerang matanya, namun Sakura segera menepisnya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh tertidur. Ia masih harus waspada dan menunggu _Tou-san_, Sasori, dan Gaara kembali kemari dengan selamat!

Namun rasanya tidur sebentar tak apa. sejak beberapa minggu terakhir ini tidur menjadi hal yang begitu mewah untuknya sehingga kini rasanya tubuhnya begitu lemas dan lelah. Pada akhirnya pegangannya pada bandul kalungnya melemah, bersamaan dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang memejam.

Tidur sebentar tak akan membunuh―

Belum selesai kata-kata itu terucap sepasang tangan kini mencengkeram kedua tangannya erat. Iris _viridian _itu terbelalak lebar dan rasa kantuknya menguap begitu saja.

Di atasnya terdapat sesosok manusia ular dengan rambut sepekat malamnya yang membingkai wajahnya yang pucat seperti mayat. Iblis itu mendesis sembari menjilati bibirnya yang kering dengan lidahnya yang panjang. Wajah Sakura memucat.

"Akhirnya kau melemahkan pertahananmu juga. Aku sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini khuhuhuhuh …" ujar iblis itu sambil tertawa mengerikan. Sakura sontak menggoyangkan tangannya untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan yang rasanya begitu dingin dan perih tersebut, namun tak gagal. Panik, Sakura langsung menjerit kencang dan menendang tubuh iblis di atasnya.

"Lepaskan aku, makluk menjijikkan!"

Namun bukannya melepaskan justru iblis ular itu tertawa keras mendengar bentakan Sakura. Manik berwarna kuningnya kini menatap Sakura dengan aura pembunuh yang begitu besar terlihat dari sana.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu setelah mengambil jiwamu."

Iris _viridian _membesar karena ketakutan dan panik.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkeraman tangan si iblis yang semakin menguat. Ia tak berani berteriak ketika ia melihat lidah iblis itu menjuntai hingga menyentuh kulit lehernya. Sakura merinding jijik merasakan benda lunak dan basah itu menjilati sisi lehernya yang telanjang.

"Betapa ingin aku memakan jiwamu dan melihat wajah Sasori yang begitu sengsara mendapati gadis kesayangan terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidur tak bernyawa lagi." gumam iblis itu sembari menjilati tiap sisi leher Sakura, turun ke bahunya, lalu naik lagi menuju leher yang belum mengering dari air liurnya.

Manik gioknya terbakar amarah mendengar perkataan iblis ular di atasnya. dan entah darimana ia memperoleh kekuatan itu, karena pada detik berikutnya kakinya telah menendang titik lemah iblis itu tepat di pangkal paha, membuat iblis itu refleks memegangi miliknya yang berdenyut begitu sakit. Dan belum sempat iblis itu melontarkan sumpah serapahnya sebuah pisau lipat perak menyerempet tangannya dan membuat anggota tubuhnya itu terpisah dari tubuhnya. iblis itu menjerit kesakitan dengan darah berwarna hitam pekatnya yang mengalir dari tangannya yang tak utuh lagi dan membasahi sprei berwarna _cream _pucat di bawahnya.

Nafas Sakura terengah-engah. Ia kembali mencengkeram bandul kalungnya.

"Jangan kau kira aku ini gadis lemah, sampah!" maki Sakura. Iblis bermata kuning itu memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh yang semakin kentara.

"Dan jangan kau kira jimat murahan itu bisa menghalangiku untuk membunuhmu!"

Tangan yang tak tertebas itu meraih kedua tangan Sakura dan mengangkatnya hingga tangan itu berada di atas kepala Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu menjerit kaget sekaligus panik. Pisau lipat yang berada pada tangannya kini terlempar hingga sudut ranjangnya karena gerakan tiba-tiba yang di lakukan iblis ular yang telah berada di atasnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" jerit Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya yang kini rasanya tak dapat bergerak sama sekali di bawah iblis yang kini kembali menjulurkan lidahnya. Senyum psiko terlihat pada wajah pucat iblis itu.

"Selamat tinggal, gadis kecil."

Lidah itu melesak masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura yang sedaritadi terbuka karena menjerit. Iris _viridian _itu terbelalak begitu lebarnya hingga rasanya bisa matanya bisa keluar dari rongganya.

Tubuhnya yang sebelumnya terus melawan kini melemas, sinar matanya yang terlihat begitu menusuk kini terlihat semakin kosong seiring lidah yang terus memakan jiwa gadis merah muda itu hingga habis.

Setetes likuid bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, membasahi pipinya yang kering dan terasa semakin mendingin.

**-MONSTER-**

Medan perang kali ini tak sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Lebih banyak korban berjatuhan, baik dari manusia maupun kaum iblis. Lebih banyak darah bertumpahan dan tubuh-tubuh ditebas. Lebih pekat aroma anyir dan busuk yang bercampur dengan udara yang dihirup.

Namun yang membuatnya tak habis pikir adalah kedatangan Gaara yang secara tiba-tiba dan menebas habis monster yang menyerangnya dari belakang. Saat Sasori memakinya karena tidak melindungi Sakura, Gaara hanya tersenyum lemah sambil berkata,

"Sakura sendiri yang menyuruhku membantu kalian. Ia ingin kalian selamat dan bisa kembali ke rumah Hatake."

_Kalian? Itu berarti Kakashi dan dirinya, bukan?_

Sekejap rasa hangat memenuhi relung hatinya yang sudah kosong sejak lama.

"Dan kau tak perlu khawatir. Karena sebelum aku pergi aku sudah mengecek keadaan dan tidak menemui sesuatu yang mencurigakan ada di rumah itu. Aku juga sudah membekali Sakura dengan jimat dan senjata tajam kalau-kalau hal yang tak terduga terjadi di sana."

Sasori melayangkan Gaara tatapan membunuhnya.

"Apa? Aku tak bisa menolak permintaannya." Ucap Gaara sembari menebaskan pedangnya pada leher monster yang tiba-tiba datang menyerangkan, memunculkan kolam darah lain di bawah kakinya. Sasori sendiri kini tengah mencabik tubuh dua monster di depannya hanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Lagipula, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang kucintai, meskipun itu artinya aku harus menyelamatkan lelaki yang ia sukai."

Kedua jantung yang berada pada tangan Sasori hancur setelah kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir si _Demon Hunter_ yang kini mengambil persedian pisau lain dari tasnya. Dan kembali ia berada dalam posisi siaga membelakangi Sasori yang juga berada dalam posisi yang sama.

Bibir tipis Sasori membentuk senyum tipis tatkala rombongan monster-monster berlevel rendah menyerangnya dan Gaara bersamaan. Tangannya yang bermandikan darah pun melakukan sebuah gerakan ayunan singkat yang sukses menebas kepala-kepala monster yang dengan bodohnya menyerahkan diri padanya.

_Lelaki yang ia sukai, huh?_

Kedua makluk berbeda alam itu bergerak bagaikan menarikan tarian kematian. Semakin banyak nyawa yang melayang, gelimangan tubuh di atas tanah yang dibanjiri oleh cairan pekat bagaikan tinta.

Nafas Gaara sedikit terengah, berkebalikan dengan Sasori yang terlihat tak kelelahan sedikitpun. Dalam hati Gaara sedikit iri dengan iblis lelaki di sebelahnya. Bisa-bisanya mereka sudah menebas begitu banyak monster dan iblis merah ini sama sekali tak kelelahan.

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gaara. Nampak seringai mengejek menempel pada wajahnya.

"Sudah lelah, Sabaku?"

Gaara membalasnya dengan seringai yang sama.

"Sama sekali tidak. Sudah kubilang 'kan aku bukanlah Sabaku no Gaara yang dulu."

"Ooh begitu kah?"

Sayap yang sebelumnya tak nampak pada tubuh Sasori tiba-tiba membentang begitu lebar pada sisi tubuh iblis itu. Iris _hazel _itu berkilat haus akan darah. Gaara yang sepertinya mengetahui alasan kenapa Sasori mengeluarkan sayapnya kembali menyeringai sembari mengambil kedua Samurai yang berada pada sisi pinggangnya.

"Karena bagiku…"

Kaki itu terhentak, membawa tubuhnya dalam kecepatan tinggi ke arah iblis berukuran puluhan kali lebih besar dari mereka yang berdiri menantang. Gaara sendiri kini tengah berlari dengan kedua samurai di tangan serta peledak yang ia gigit kaitannya dengan mulutnya.

Kedua cakarnya menebas sisi tubuh monster yang kini menjerit kesakitan, disusul oleh Gaara yang kini melompat dan menebaskan kedua samurainya pada tubuh yang kini sudah bermandikan oleh darahnya sendiri.

"Kau masihlah Sabaku no Gaara yang lemah seperti dulu."

Bibir tipis Demon Hunter berambut merah itu membentuk sebuah serigai. Dengan kecepatan kilat ia memasukkan salah satu samurainya kembali pada kantung pedang pada sisi pinggangnya lalu melepaskan tutup granit yang berada pada mulutnya dan melemparkan benda peledak itu tepat ke dalam mulut monster yang kini berteriak kesakitan di depannya.

"Akan kubuat kau menarik kata-katamu itu, Akasuna."

Dan bom itu meledak setelahnya. Membuat tubuh monster raksasa itu hancur dan membiarkan darah pekat itu membanjiri tubuhnya yang memang sudah kotor.

Sasori menyeringai.

"Dengan senang hati."

**-MONSTER-**

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka menebaskan pedang dan cakar mereka ke dalam tubuh musuhnya, mereka tidak tahu, karena kini jumlah musuh mereka sudah semakin sedikit hingga bisa dihitung dengan jari. Pasukan Sasori yang tersisa―termasuk Kakashi dan Gaara, secara tak resmi─kini berdiri merapat untuk memusatkan serangan kepada sisa musuh mereka.

Sasori merentangkan tangannya yang sudah begitu kotor dengan darah musuhnya. Telunjuk dengan kukunya yang tajam kini menunjuk ke arah kelompok kecil monster rendahan yang nampak tak gentar.

"Habisi mereka." teriak Sasori lantang.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" pasukan Sasori dengan serentak berlari menuju monster itu, bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang alat pemompa darahnya.

_Deg!_

Tangannya yang berlumuran darah mencengkeram bajunya yang berwarna hitam pekat dan lecap. Iris _hazel_-nya terbelalak lebar.

_Sakura!_

Dalam satu jentikan jari sosoknya menghilang dalam kegelapan. Kakashi yang menyadari kepergian Sasori yang tiba-tiba kini merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan begitu kencang. Jangan-jangan …

**-MONSTER-**

Semuanya telah terlambat. Ia tidak sempat menyelamatkannya.

Di sinilah ia, berdiri memandangi punggung yang kini mulai terangkat. Pemilik punggung itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuat iris karamel Sasori terbelalak lebar.

Lidah iblis ular itu perlahan keluar dari rongga mulut si gadis merah muda yang terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidurnya. Kedua tangan Sakura yang sebelumnya dicengkeram kini telah terlepas, namun tangan itu tak bergerak sama sekali.

Iblis itu tersenyum sadis mendengar Sasori membisikkan nama gadis merah muda itu dengan suara yang serak.

"Sakura…"

Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat penderitaan musuh bebuyutan di depannya. Hanya melakukan satu pekerjaan kecil dengan mengorbankan tangannya yang dapat tumbuh lagi membuat calon raja _Underworld _itu menunjukkan kelemahannya yang tak pernah nampak di mata di dunia!

Namun tawanya terhenti, digantikan oleh suara jeritan yang berasal dari kerongkongannya ketika lidahnya telah berpindah tempat menjadi ada dalam genggaman tangan sang iblis merah yang bermandikan darah. Dari mulutnya keluar cairan pekat berbau busuk yang memenuhi udara di sana.

Iblis itu terus menjerit tatkala tubuhnya terangkat ke atas dan kini ia telah berada di hadapan sesosok iblis yang sudah tak ia kenali lagi. Bola mata karamel itu tergantikan oleh manik berwarna kuning cerah yang senada dengan miliknya, namun manik itu memancarkan kebencian yang begitu amat sangat di dalamnya.

Ia bahkan tak dapat berbicara lagi karena lidahnya telah diambil. Dan seketika nyawanya tercabut tatkala hanya dalam sekali layangan tatapan mata tubuhnya telah hancur tak bersisa, membasahi ruangan bernuansa feminim itu dengan darah iblis yang telah merebut jiwa Sakura.

Tangan bermandikan darah Sasori kemudian menjatuhkan lidah yang sebelumnya berada ditangannya ke atas lantai. Langkahnya yang gontai menuntunnya hingga menuju si gadis yang kini menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan mata kosong dan mulut yang terbuka. Namun dapat lelaki itu rasakan deru nafas yang keluar dari lubang hidung gadis yang amat dicintainya tersebut.

"Sakura…" panggilnya dengan suara serak. Namun gadis itu tak bergeming. Tatapan matanya terus tertuju pada langit-langit berwarna putih pucat di atasnya.

Manik mata berwarna kuning cerah itu menangkap jejak air mata yang terdapat pada sisi wajah Sakura. Tangannya yang bermandikan darah menyentuh wajah itu dan menghapus jejak air mata itu perlahan, meninggalkan cap berwarna pekat di sana.

Kedua tangan itu terentang, membawa tubuh yang terbaring kaku itu dalam pelukannya. Tubuh iblis itu bergetar hebat. Dari matanya mengalir darah yang membasahi wajahnya yang dikotori oleh bekas-bekas darah yang mengering.

"Kau pasti menderita sekali, Sakura …"

Perlahan wajahnya mendekat. Ia pun menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir terbuka Sakura. Lidahnya melesak masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, menyapukan alat pengecapnya pada tiap sisi mulut gadis itu seakan berusaha membersihkannya dari kotoran yang menempel pada mulut si gadis musim semi beberapa saat yang lalu. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam dengan darah yang tak berhenti mengucur dari kedua matanya.

Ia pun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura dari ciuman panjang yang ia berikan. Dengan ibu jarinya ia mengusap bibir ranum gadis yang begitu ia cintai dengan amatlah lembut, takut akan menimbulkan goresan sedikit saja jika ia mengusapnya dengan kuat. Ia pun kemudian memeluk tubuh itu dalam rengkuhannya. Kelopak mata yang sebelumnya tertutup itu kembali terbuka, menampilkan iris berwarna kuning cerah yang berkilat penuh amarah hingga tatapan matanya dapat membunuh makluk apapun di sekitarnya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan ini semua dan kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya Sakura… Aku berjanji…"

Kedua sayap pada tubuh Sasori membentang begitu lebar. Huruf-huruf _rune _mengelilingi tubuhnya bersamaan dengan tanduk yang keluar dari kulit kepalanya.

Cuaca yang sebelumnya mulai tenang itu mendadak berubah. Langit nampak semakin kelam, namun petir dapat terlihat di atasnya beriringan dengan bunyinya yang begitu menggelegar. Angin pun bertiup begitu kencang, hingga jendela yang sebelumnya tertutup itu kini terbuka dengan paksa, membuat angin memasuki rumah itu dan menerbangkan benda apapun yang ada di dalamnya.

Sasori pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dengan Sakura yang berada pada rengkuhannya dengan kedua mata terpejam serta nafasnya yang begitu teratur. Manik mata berwarna kuning itu berkilat, sebelum kegelapan menghilangkan eksistensinya.

**-MONSTER-**

Nafas Kakashi, Gaara, dan prajurit Sasori nampaklah terengah setelah monster terakhir berhasil mereka kalahkan. Kakashi dan Gaara saling bertukar pandang.

"Jadi, semuanya telah berakhir, huh?" tanya Gaara. Kakashi yang nampaknya tengah berpikir keras hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dalam diam. Alis _invisible _Gaara mengerut bingung.

Namun lamunan lelaki perak itu serta sorak kegembiraan prajurit Sasori terhenti ketika mereka mendengar suara gemuruh yang berasal dari tanah. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati monster-monster yang berbeda dari sebelumnya keluar dari tanah, mencengkeram kaki siapapun yang berada di atasnya. Kakashi dan Gaara secara refleks melompat menghindar dari sana. Dari atas, mereka dapat melihat para prajurit Sasori yang kurang beruntung terseret masuk ke dalam tanah.

"Sial! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" teriak Gaara frustasi. Semua ketenangannya menghilang detik itu juga. Kakashi hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara dengan gelengan kepalanya, dengan iris _crimson _yang terbelalak lebar dan mulut yang ternganga.

Dan tiba-tiba saja angin yang begitu kencang menyapu dataran itu dengan begitu kencang bagaikan mata pisau yang diasah begitu tajam, membuat banyak monster yang mati seketika di bawah sana. Beruntung bagi mereka angin itu tak menebas tubuh mereka.

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit hitam kemerahan di atasnya. Iris _crimson_-nya kembali terbelalak lebar.

"Gaara, lihat …"

"―Gila! Untung saja kita tak ada di bawah sana kalau tidak nyawa kita sudah melayang sedaritadi! Eh apa?"

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit gelap yang ditunjuk Kakashi. Dan kali ini iris _jade-_nya terbelalak sama lebarnya seperti milik Kakashi.

Di atas sana, terlihat sesosok makluk yang kini tengah membentangkan sayapnya yang bagaikan memeluk langit di sekelilingnya. Mata berwarna kuning milik makluk itu kini memicing dengan tatapan haus akan darah. Pada tangan makluk itu terdapat sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang nampak begitu tenang dalam tidurnya.

"I-Itu... Sakura? Jangan-jangan…"

Dan kini ia dapat melihat rambut berwarna kemerahan yang nampak ditiup angin kencang, membuat darah yang sebelumnya membasahinya mengering seketika. Gaara menelan ludahnya perlahan.

Makluk itu pun bergerak turun dengan kecepatan drastis. Sebelah tangannya terentang dan menebas makluk apapun yang terkena tangannya, musuh ataupun teman. Makluk itu bergerak bagaikan tak memiliki akal sehat lagi.

Bulu roman yang sebelumnya ia anggap eksistensinya tak ada kini berdiri melihat pemandangan mengerikan di bawahnya. Ia yakin, sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura sehingga Sasori dapat kehilangan akal sehatnya seperti ini.

Cengkeraman tangannya pada samurainya mengerat.

Perang baru saja dimulai.

-_fin-_

**a.n:** Seperti yang aku katakan di _summary_, fict ini langsung di publish 3 chapter sekaligus, mengingat deadline event ALM terakhir hari ini, dan mustahil fict sepanjang ini di update dalam satu chapter. Fict ini idenya dariku, dan 90% ceritanya ditulis sama Iris a.k.a **taintedIris **(kita exchange fict)**. **Dia keren bangeeet, bisa bikin fict yang biasa-biasa aja jadi "WOW" kayak gini… _thanks a lot_ ris… sori kalo hasilku mengecewakan.

_Once again, thankkkssss a lot for Iris, love you deh ris_ *muntah berjamaah

Hehehehehe…

Last, please gimme Ur opinion about this fict…

_With love, Putri_


End file.
